Danganronpa: pokemon’s despair
by pokemonfan5487
Summary: There are 16 pokemon in a killing game at a famous guild. Who will live and who will die? Find out now! Note that some of the lines and the title was borrowed from the story but im finshing it and making it better. Credits to Heroi Oscura for some of the lines and the title.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Welcome to the Despair Guild!

I stared down the hole, feeling the wind rustle my fur, with a strange fear inside myself. I knew if I climbed down the ladder and into Wigglytuff's Guild my entire life will change.

I'm sorry! I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Braixen... and I'm also apparently known as the Ultimate Luckster.

Not a title fitting for me, I know. I personally would've called myself the Ultimate... something. To be completely honest, I'm just an average girl who was randomly selected to join the guild.

Oh sorry! I'm getting off-topic. Let me start from the beginning.

You see there's 2 sides of the world the human side and the Pokémon side. We were nice to humans until some civil war happened and only one human family stood up for us and that's the larson's. Now there are 2 places that the government funds and that's hopes peak academy and Wigglytuff's guild. Any Pokémon that lives in treasure town can enroll. Hopes peak academy is a place where any Pokémon and human go to that would have a successful life.

And now you're probably thinking about me. Why someone called "The Ultimate Luckster" was lucky enough to be invited to join a team like this. Well, it was just that. I was lucky.

Wigglytuff did a random draw from the millions of pokémon living on the Pokémon side. And my name was the one he managed to pick.

It's not that I'm not happy. It's just... an ordinary pokémon like me joining a team of ultimates? What kind of person wouldn't feel a bit intimidated?

Of course, it was just an orientation... What's the harm could it do? If I didn't like it I could always back out of it before the team was officially formed.

Bringing myself back to reality, I steeled my nerves and placed my foot on the first ladder rung before I could change my mind.

Immediately when my foot touched the ladder, I felt a sudden wave of dizziness overcome. Placing my paw on my head did nothing to help as I closed my eyes. I didn't even have time for a final thought before I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself sleeping on a pile of hay.

Admittedly not my favorite living conditions.

Pulling myself out of the "bed", I looked around in stunned silence. I was in a small room with rocky wall and a metal plate converting something on the back wall. Curiously, I went over to the plate and lightly rapped it with my hand. "It's definitely metal," I confirmed, before pulling out my stick out of my tail. Pointing the price of wood at the metal, I yelled, "Ember!"

A small wisp of fire shot out of the stick and traveled right into the metal plate. I had expected it to burn straight through the metal, but when the fire cleared nothing had happened. I frowned. Usually my fire could easily burn through any sort of metal. It was definitely strange.

Unsatisfied, I turned around and looked at the rest of the room. I wasn't really happy with what I saw. There was a small room to the right that I assumed to be the bathroom but most of the room was bland with no decorations to highlight my excellent personality.

Hey! I know what you're thinking. I have an excellent personality!

Sighing, I turned to the door which turned out to be just wood with a small metal handle on it. Feeling like there was nothing left for me to see in my room, I left.

I closed the door behind me, and gazed around the giant hall. It certainly was Wigglytuff's guild, no mistake about it. The only difference I could see from what people have told me was that there was another ladder leading down, except it was blocked with a metal grate.

Oh, and there were several other pokémon standing around the ladder that led to the surface. It was blocked off by some sort of metal gate.

I did a double take. Wait, what?!

I quickly walked to the small group they had formed and looked at each one of them carefully. "This must be the other ultimates," I realized, when I recognized a few of the famous ones.

A bipedal, canine-like pokémon, with fur that is mostly blue and black walked up to me. It had a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, along with a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It had cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. It had four small black appendages on its head. "You're an ultimate too?" he cheerfully asked.

"Um... yeah," I answered.

"That great!" he said, a small grin forming on his face. "I'm Lucario, the Ultimate Fighter!"

**Lucario~ The Ultimate Fighter**

He suddenly frowned and studied me. I took a step back, feeling a bit self-conscious. "What?" I asked nervously.

He glared at me. "You need to work out more!"

"W-what?!" I blinked in surprise.

Lucario nodded. "It's just as I said! You need to put yourself on an intense training regimen!" He grinned. "Even if you're a girl you can be the strongest there ever was! I'd be happy to help you." He nodded to himself. "Yes, yes. Anyone can be the strongest in the world!"

"Anyone?" I repeated, surprised at how sure Lucario had sounded. "S-Sorry, but I don't think, I'm really cut out for something like that."

"Nonsense!" Lucario grinned. "You can do anything as long as you just try, after all, Miss…" He looked at me expectantly.

"Braixen," I supplied. "the Ultimate Luckster."

"Ah." He nodded. "However, luck has nothing on strength! One must always train their muscles!" He paused for a moment. "I can lend you a strength brace if you would like?"

"Actually," I said, quickly deciding to change the subject. "Do you know what's going on? Where's Wigglytuff?"

Lucario seemed to be a bit disappointed in me. "No," he said with a sigh. "I just woke up here with the other, unfortunately. And we can't break through that metal grate. Even I…" He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "That just means I need to train some more. Would you care to join me?"

"Right now? I think I'll pass," I said nervously. "At least until I talk to some of the other ultimates."

"Be careful then," Lucario advised. "Not all of them are nice like me." He walked away, back towards where the ladder should've been, as I moved away from the Ultimate Fighter.

Another pokémon caught my eye. This one was a large, bipedal, frog-like pokémon. Its body and legs were dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. Its back feet had two toes, while its front feet have three toes. The feet were webbed, and it had a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. A large dark blue stripe ran down the middle of its head, with projected light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth was hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wrapped around its neck. It was leaning against the wall with its eyes closed as if resting.

I stared at the pokémon for a good few seconds. "Wow," I breathed. "He seems pretty cool."

The greninja stiffened as if it had heard me and straightened its back. "I'm a girl," she said, stiffly, with an obvious feminine voice emitting from underneath her tongue.

"Oh." I felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just thought..."

She raised her hand to stop me. "It's fine. A lot of people confuse that fact. However, gender has little to do with being an assassin."

**Greninja~ The Ultimate Assassin**

"A-assassin?!" I stammered.

I could see her smiling underneath her tongue. "Yes," she said. "But don't worry. I don't intend to kill anyone here if necessary."

That hardly helped me calm my nerves, but nevertheless I nodded. "Okay..."

"Hello, hello, hello!" Immediately after I said that, a pelican-like Pokémon with no neck flew into my face. It had white feathers, a yellow underbelly, and a blue head crest. Its large wings had three digits and blue wing tips. It had small, blue webbed feet, a short tail, and eyes that were made of two black semi-circles. It also had a large bill and a throat pouch. "I am Pelipper, the Ultimate Deliveryman!"

**Pelipper~ The Ultimate Deliveryman**

"Deliveryman?" I asked, feeling somewhat confused. What good would a Deliveryman do in a team that was supposed to fight evil and such?

"Yep!" Pelipper exclaimed. "I'm an amazing Deliveryman " He winked at me, which caused a chill to go down my spine. "I'll deliver anything as long as there's... payment."

"Eh he." I tried to laugh at his obvious flirting. I was expecting something else when I thought of an ultimate. I guess that means there are all types of people in this world…

Pelipper edged closer to me and winked. "Why don't we go somewhere-?"

"Be quiet." A deep gravelly voice interrupted our talk. I turned to see a robotic pokémon with teal, metallic skin. It had a disc-shaped body with a pair of flat, gray spikes on either side toward the rear. There was a gray spike in the middle of its face, like a nose. A pair of red eyes resided in two holes in its metallic skin. It has a pair of thick arms with three claws on the ends. The arms were considerably thicker below the elbow and have a flat, blunt protrusion that extended over the joint. "She obviously doesn't want to continue the conversation. Maybe you should depart from her personal space."

"Tsk." Pelipper didn't look very happy. "Fine," he said as he flew away.

I looked at my savior. "Thanks..." I started to say before the words died in my mouth. "Y-you're Metang!"

**Metang~ The Ultimate Genius**

Metang was the smartest pokémon in the world. His IQ was on par with a Metagross's with some rumors even stating that he may get even smarter when he evolves. Even though he's only my age, he already has an amazing amount of awards and pretty much everyone looked up to him. He was basically a hero to all psychic types, including me since I planned on evolving someday.

Metang didn't seem to show any emotion. "Yes, I am," he agreed. "May I ask who you are?"

"Eek!" I couldn't seem to form the right words. "I'm Braixen..."

Is that all I could really say?

"Braixen, eh...?" I couldn't see it, but I felt like he was smiling on the inside. "Well, you seem somewhat smart. I'm sure you'll do fine within this team."

My spirits lifted considerably. "T-thank you," I stammered, feeling heat rise up in my cheeks, for being praised by my hero.

"Seems like you're popular, Metang," a sudden voice came from just behind me.

I turned around and let out a yelp, falling on my bum. Right behind me was a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It had red eyes and a wide curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes covered its back, and it had large pointed ears. Its arms and legs were short with three digits on both its hands and feet and is also had a stubby tail.

Metang let out a loud sigh. "Gengar, if you would please avoid scaring the other ultimates that would be much appreciated."

Gengar grinned. "Aw, crap, Metang. Lemme have some fun once a while."

"W-what… w-hy…?" I tried to say, my words all jumbled up.

"Nice to meet ya, Braixen!" Gengar winked. "Name's Gengar! The Ultimate Infiltrator!"

**Gengar~ The Ultimate Infiltrator**

"Infiltrator?!" I asked, my eyes wide. "Like a spy?"

Gengar snapped his fingers. "Exactly like that! There's no one better than me when it comes to sneaking into places!" His grin stretched farther across his face. "In fact, I could actually sneak into your-!"

"Gengar, enough, she already had to deal with this from Pelipper," Metang suddenly spoke up from behind me, before he turned back to me. "I'm sorry Braixen," Metang said, bowing his head slightly. "Gengar isn't known for his manners."

"Heck yeah!" Gengar agreed. "I don't even know what the magic word is!"

"Right…" I said, nervously. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

Gengar ignored her and turned to Metang suddenly serious. "Anyway, I tried what you suggested," he told Metang. "Sorry I can't phase through that metal at all. I don't know why, but it's impossible."

"Hm…" Metang's brow furrowed. "How strange…"

Deciding that my presence was not welcome, I glanced nearby to see another ultimate staring at the floor. It was a bipedal pokémon that was mostly green with a red underside. There was belt-like green stripe across the belly and the hands had two clawed fingers and powerful legs. It also had three long leaves on the wrists, a large leaf on top of its head, and two tails that looked a lot like leaves.

He caught me staring at him. "What?" He didn't seem like he was happy with me interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing," I quickly said. "I was just wondering who you were."

Grovyle folded his arms. "Grovyle," he said shortly.

"Ah." I smiled. "What's your talent?"

"…" He stayed quiet. "Do you know what it is?"

**Grovyle~ The Ultimate ?**

"Well...um." I couldn't really answer his question.

"I thought so." He closed his eyes and resumed to think. "Please don't bother me again."

"Alright," I quickly backed away, nearly tripping over something.

"Don't move!"

I quickly froze but tried to crane my neck to see who had yelled at me. It was another bipedal Pokémon with a spike located on its tail. Its stomach was a light brown while the rest of its body was a darker shade. It had two small claws, one on each hand, and two large nails for toes. The pokémon's head was composed of ta large skull with its jaw also made of bone, and its nostrils were located on the nose of the skull. Its triangular eyes were colored brown.

"What?" I asked, not moving even a single inch.

The marowak quickly grabbed a bone from near my legs and hugged it. "You nearly scratched my club!" she scolded. "You need to be more careful!"

I blinked. "Sorry?" I said carefully. I hesitated for a quick second. "Who are you?"

She nodded. "Ah, right, introductions. I don't often have to do much of those, don't I?" She chuckled to herself. "Name's Marowak! I'm the Ultimate Archeologist!"

**Marowak~ The Ultimate Archeologist**

"A… what?" I frowned. I had never heard of Marowak

"An archeologist," Marowak repeated. "In laymen's terms, I'm someone who studies the past of the Pokémon World. Through…" She held up her club, expecting me to be amazed. "…this."

"A bone?" I asked, wondering if she was serious.

She never gave an indication that she had heard me, instead choosing to examine her club hungrily. "Bones are incredible. They the structure that holds up most bodies together and you can tell how a pokémon lived their entire lives by looking at the bones they had left behind. For example," she said as she shoved her club into my face. "This came from a tauros. You can tell by the marks that this one often got into fights with others of its kind but lost extremely frequently." She continued to explain the specific details of the bone she held to the point where I didn't understand a word that was coming from her mouth.

"Um, excuse me…" I tried to say, clearing my throat, as she paused and gave me a weird look.

"What?" Marowak asked me, a bit disgruntled.

"You were kinda going a bit crazy there you know," I said. "I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Huh?" Marowak looked confused. "What makes you say that?" She smiled. "Of course, I'm alright! Bones always make my day better wherever or whenever they come from!"

"Right…" I held out a paw. 'My name is Braixen," I greeted, before faltering. Marowak had completely ignored my greeting and instead was staring intently at her club, muttering something under her breath. "Um… excuse me?"

"D-don't b-bother." I turned my head to see a humanoid pokémon with a hollow torso that resembled a kimono. It wears a red band around its waist. Its body lacked feet and it was floating in the air. Its arms are connected to the sides of its head and flared at the wrists. The flared portion had light blue coloration. Its hands consisted of three small fingers. The head was shaped like a sideways water droplet, and two ice crystals that resemble horns were at the top. The head has several holes on it, which made it resemble a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen and a mouth was below this "mask". "Sh-he's o-one o-of t-those crazy o-ones," the pokémon continued.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Eep," she squeaked, before floating away a couple of inches. "F-froslass, the Ul-ultimate Dancer."

**Froslass~ The Ultimate Dancer**

"Dancer?" I repeated. A smile emerged on my face. "That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Aren't you the one who trained with the Kimono Eevees? I've heard you're one of the best they have!"

Froslass nodded, numbly, seemly unable to continue the conversation any further.

I blinked, confused as to why she wasn't talking. "So what is it like to be a dancer. I've always admired the Kimono Eevees."

"N-no o-offense," Froslass stuttered. "B-but can you l-leave me alone?"

"Oh," I said, blinking. "Okay…?"

Froslass looked relieved. 'T-thank y-you," she said, before floating away.

"SCREW THIS PLACE!" Someone suddenly shouted to the right of me. I whirled around, as did much of the other ultimates to another pokémon angrily smashing his claws into the wall. "What the heck are we supposed to be doing here?! Wigglytuff you little!"

He was a slouched, bipedal wolf with short red fur with white on its lower leg, and a white streak that covered his face, underbelly, and tail. He had pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of his face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. A mane of fur covered his back and shoulders, sweeping forward over his head, something that reminded me of a crescent moon. On either side of his body, just below the shoulders, were two small rocks resembling claws poking out of his mane. A single, bigger stone projected out of the front of the mane over his head and his paws had three black claws, and a stubby tail covered in long fur.

He turned around rather quickly and spotted me staring at him. "What?" he growled, stomping towards me. "You've got a problem."

"No!" I quickly said, holding my hands up. "I was…was…" My voice quickly died. Why did I even bother saying anything? I wondered to myself.

The lycanroc sneered. "My name is Lycanroc the Ultimate Berserker!" he yelled into my face, getting dangerously close. "Got it memorized?!"

**Lycanroc~ The Ultimate Berserker**

I froze, not anticipating the sheer volume of his voice. "Y-yes!" I spluttered out an answer.

Lycanroc scowled. "Good enough for me. Now go take your crap elsewhere or I'll beat your face in," he threatened, before stomping away.

I stood there, frozen. Lycanroc. I recognized him. A solo adventurer who had managed to take down plenty of criminals through completely insane means and sheer force, even occasionally murdering some of them. So much so, that he had practically become a criminal himself. I remembered that there were even several wanted posters of him hanging up in my hometown.

What was someone like him doing here?

"He's a bit scary, right?" someone said next to me.

Without bothering to turn my head, I nodded. "Yeah..."I suddenly jumped in surprise and turned around, to find a large bat-like pokémon with enormous ears and a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. It also had two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon claws. A teal membrane fans between its chest and wings.

"Hey!" she greeted, quite loudly while smiling. "What's up?!"

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring her question. For some reason, I felt like I had seen her somewhere before, and it was bothering me.

The pokémon grinned. "I'm Noivern," she greeted. "The Ultimate Rock Star!"

**Noivern~ The Ultimate Rock Star**

I stared at her. "A rock star?" I repeated, incredulously. "Why-?"

She interrupted me. "Wigglytuff thought that the team could use a little bit of musical genius," she said, smugly before winking. "I'm pretty sure you've heard of me?"

I nodded numbly. Noivern. Now I remembered who she was. Noivern was famous. So much so, that I was surprised that I didn't immediately recognize her. She was the first pokémon to ever actually be able to mimic the sounds and music that humans had been able to play! Because of that, she's been a huge star in the music scene among pokemon.

Noivern grinned showing off her fangs. "That's great!" she exclaimed. "Would you like to come to one of my concerts, when we get out of here?"

I smiled apologetically. "Probably not," I responded. "I would never get a chance to go to something like that."

"Oh." Noivern looked slightly off-put, before brightening up. "You have to be anti-authority in today's world! Revolt against the paternal units." She grinned again. "Do what I did!"

I laughed awkwardly. "I'll keep that in mind," I said kindly.

Noivern smirked. "All we need is some more people," she muttered, before flapping her wings and flying away.

I watched her go, feeling a bit confused. What was that she said? Something about needing more people…?

I turned around to see two pokémon deep in conversation. The first one had a large, ovoid body with a pink upper body and white lower body. It had hair-like curls on either side of its head. White, wing-like tufts grow from its hips and shoulders and a small, pink pouch on its belly held a single egg. Its stubby arms and feet were pink and didn't have any toes or fingers. It seemed to have a permanent smile etched across his face. "Isn't this wonderful?!" The pokémon asked with a gleeful smile on her face.

The second one was a tiny, insectoid Pokémon with a large head, slightly smaller body, and thin arms and legs. It was covered in fluffy, yellow hair with a white face, hips, and a tuft of hair on its back. It had big eyes with a small, brown square speck in the lower half. Over its eyes were some white hairs similar to eyelashes and it had two black antennae. Around its neck was a brown scarf with a needle-like projection on the front. Two wings nearly as large as its body sprouted from its back which was clear with three brown loop designs near the base. Its four thin limbs had bulbous ends. "Yep!" agreed the Fairy-type. "I can't believe that we've finally met."

I coughed awkwardly. They both turned on me, their smiles growing wider. A strange sort of shiver ran down my spine.

"Hello," greeted the bigger one. "I am Blissey, the Ultimate Healer!"

**Blissey~ The Ultimate Healer**

"And I am Ribombee," the other pokémon said, bowing her head. "The Ultimate Botanist."

**Ribombee~ The Ultimate Botanist**

I looked between both of them. "I'm Braixen, the Ultimate Lickster."

Ribombee looked confused. "Lickster?" she repeated.

I reddened with embarrassment. "I mean Luckster," I quickly corrected myself.

Blissey looked me over with worried eyes. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked, with a strange motherly tone. "If you need any healing don't be afraid to ask me about it?" She smiled reassuringly.

I nodded, before asking, "I was just wondering if you two knew each other?" I asked.

Ribombee nodded her head rapidly. "Of course!" she replied, not even bothering to hide this information. "We both worked at a healing center together," she explained. "I was usually the one who grew the berries and she was the one who usually used them to heal pokémon."

Blissey smiled at Ribombee. "She was one of our best people," Blissey admitted. "She managed to heal thousands of pokémon, indirectly, by growing those berries."

Ribombee blushed a deep scarlet. "It was nothing," she muttered, looking down onto the floor. "I just helped out my family."

Blissey frowned at her. "You should always take credit where credit is due," she scolded.

Ribombee looked away, blushing slightly. "All right…"

"In fact-!" I tuned her out when I realized that the two had gone back to their own conversation. Those two seemed to be close if they even managed to push me out of the conversation without them even knowing.

"They seem to be quite close," someone noted next to me.

I whirled around to find myself staring at a rounded pokémon. It had a flat bill and large, round eyes. Its legs were simple ovoid growths along the sides, and its tail widens towards the middle. Its bill, legs, tail, and underside were blue and the rest of it was pink. "In fact," it continued. "If I had to say it, I'd say there are like sisters."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Porygon-2, the Ultimate Hacker," he replied. "But you can just call me Porygon."

**Porygon-2~ The Ultimate Hacker**

I frowned. "Why would-?"

"-Wigglytuff need a hacker?" Porygon's face didn't move. "That's classified information. But I can tell you that my job in this team will be extremely important."

"How so?" I asked, still questioning the fact that the ultimate team would need a hacker.

He looked at me with cold eyes. "That's really none of your business. All you need to know is that I'm your teammate. Anything else you would like to ask me?"

I backed away, quickly. Something about him unnerved me. I shook my head. "No," I replied. "It's alright."

Porygon studied me, with a strange look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking...who are you?"

"Braixen, the Ultimate Luckster."

"Ah." He studied me with vehemence. "The lucky one. Remember this warning: Don't mess up."

I nodded. "G-got it."

Porygon seemed pleased. "Good," he nodded, before floating away before even saying a good-bye.

I watched him go, feeling confused. "Is everybody in this team this strange?" I wondered aloud, scratching my head.

I heard someone stroll up to me. "I guess," the pokémon agreed. I turned around to find a zebra-like pokémon with its coat black with white, jagged stripes. Its ears were like triangles with blue insides, while its eyes were blue and yellow with white eyelashes. Its nose was black, and its hooves are gray. A white, spiked mane ran across the length of its body, ending in a long tail with a starburst-shaped tip.

I frowned. "Who are you?" I asked, not wanting to get chewed out again by someone who hated the fact that I was just lucky.

He looked somewhat proud. "Zebstrika, the Ultimate Racer!" he announced, looking like he was pleased that someone asked.

**Zebstrika~ The Ultimate Racer**

"Racer?" I repeated, before my eyes widened. "You mean you're the world famous Zebstrika?!"

He smirked when I asked that question. "Yep!" he replied proudly. "I'm the one and only, Zebstrika. Would you like my autograph?"

"No." I said bluntly, noticing that his face fell almost immediately. "It's just," I continued hastily, trying to recover from my mistake. "We're going to be on this team, together right? I can get an autograph any time I want!"

Zebstrika brightened. "Really?" he said hopefully. He smirked. "Well of course you'd want it. I'm famous, one of the greatest racers in the world!"

I chuckled. He seems nice, I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to continue our discussion, but someone or something interrupted me.

"Welcome Ultimates!" A voice that sounded happy yet absolutely filled with malice, echoed throughout the main room. "I'm so glad that you've joined me to create the ultimate team to combat the despair in this world. I am the guildmaster! To continue yer orientation please meet me in the guildmaster's office, to officially create the ultimate team!" The voice, thankfully, stopped talking.

Greninja looked around in confusion. "Where's that voice coming from?" she asked, with a frown.

Metang extended his arm up, near one of the corners of the room. I followed his gaze to see a small hole carved into the wall. "It probably sends a voice all around the guild," he explained. "I can't tell the exact details but it's definitely some impressive technology."

Porygon nodded. "Impressive."

"The voice said..." Ribombee spoke up. "We have to meet inside the guildmaster's office?" We all looked over to the door, near the corner of the guild, that was now slightly ajar, suddenly.

"Well let's go." Grovyle walked over and disappeared into the room. Everyone else followed him inside until it was only me, Froslass, Greninja and Porygon.

"I-I don't l-like this," stammered Froslass. "I-It s-sounds s-suspicious."

"I agree," Porygon said, with a shake of his head. "This entire situation is rather isn't how I envisioned that our first meeting with the world-famous Wigglytuff would go."

"However…" Greninja glanced over at the steel door covering the ladder that led up to the surface. "At the moment we can't break open that steel door and escape, anyway."

I nervously glanced at them all. "So, do we go…?" I asked, feeling extremely unsure of this myself.

"Yes," confirmed Porygon, floating over to the door with Froslass following close behind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Greninja take one last look at the steel door before leaving me behind.

With a strange feeling, as if something terrible was about to happen, I followed her.

I walked into total confusion.

"What-?" Lucario looked around his teeth clenched in anger. "Where is Guildmaster Wigglytuff?!"

"Please look to your right!" the voice announced once again. I listened, seeing a small pile of metal collars sitting on the floor. I quickly counted, finding 16 collars in the pile. "Please put these on, before I introduce myself," the voice continued.

Most of the others quickly snapped them around their necks, arms or legs without any questions. I picked one up and studied it before snapping it around my neck.

"Can I have some help?" I turned to see Zebstrika holding a collar in his teeth. He nudged me again, a bit a red in his cheeks.

Nodding, I took the collar from his mouth and snapped it place around his neck. "Thanks," he said, shaking his head uncomfortably. "Man, these things are annoying."

"What do you think these are for?" Ribombee asked a bit tentatively, tugging at her own. It hung loosely around her own arm.

"Some sort of team badge," Metang said dismissively. "Though the design is a bit strange."

"It's now a team badge!" The voice cackled suddenly turning sinister. "It's designed to keep all of you inside here!"

Without warning, I felt the collar around my neck tighten. My arms went to my neck instinctively, trying to dislodge it, but it slowly released me from its grasp a second later. I looked around to see everyone else having the same expression on their faces. Ribombee was staring, astonished, at the now smaller collar or bracelet on her arm.

"W-What is this?!" stammered Lucario, trying to tug the collar off of his neck.

A sudden giggle was heard coming from the back of the room. We all turned to face the giant desk that blocked us from the guildmaster's view, with dread churning in our stomachs.

A strange colored pokémon bounced onto the table. It certainly did look like how Wigglytuff looked like in most of the pictures, at least to me, but the coloration was completely off. The right side of it looked like a normal Wigglytuff, however, the left side was completely black and instead of a normal eye, there was a red lightning-like slash and a malicious grin spread across its face.

It waved. "Hello!" it greeted. "I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff!"

That one sentence caused a ripple to spread across the room.

"The heck you are," Lycanroc growled. "You ain't Wigglytuff."

Wigglytuff paused for a moment as if pondering on what Lycanroc had said. "I guess you're right!" it giggled. "My name is actually Monotuff!"

"Monotuff…?" Blissey repeated, looking a bit confused. "Never heard of him."

"Of course, you haven't!" Monotuff said. "I'm the new guildmaster here. Wigglytuff was fired!"

"Fired?" Pelipper stared. "He was the one who created this guild! How could he get fired?!"

Monotuff tilted its head thoughtfully. "Well... I guess he was actually killed. But saying he was fired makes it seem kid-friendly don't you think so?"

"Killed?" Metang said, with no emotion that even I could see on his face. "That's impossible! Wigglytuff is one of the world's greatest guildmasters in the world. There's no way he can die."

"Is this a prank?" asked Greninja.

I slowly turned back to Monotuff fearing its answer, as it seemed to be laughing on the inside.

"Well too bad!" Monotuff chortled. "He's dead and I'm your new Guildmaster!"

"Well then forget this," Porygon said. "I came here to work for Wigglytuff not some stupid rip-off of him." He turned around. "I'm leaving."

Monotuff tilted its head. "You can't, though," he said. "Didn't you all see the metal wall covering the ladder outside? It's impossible to break through it, even with a fire attack."

"We'll see about that," Porygon said dismissively, floating over to the doors.

The black and white Wigglytuff shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll miss the true instructions on how to get out of here."

Porygon froze. "What?" he asked, msuddenly interested. "You mean to say there is another way?!"

Monotuff nodded. "Yep!" he said.

"Heh." Gengar scratched his head. "Yeah, right. Someone's bound to come and get us eventually, anyway."

Monotuff's gaze darkened. "Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure in here no one can here you scream."

"Isn't that space?" asked Noivern.

Monotuff shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll explain the way to get out of here, since you are all begging."

"No one's begging," muttered Zebstrika.

"You have to kill someone!" Monotuff stood up and leisurely paced across the width of the room, while we backed away, trying not to get in its way. "Only the murderer gets to leave!"

I felt my heart stop.

Kill? What does he mean by kill?

As if reading my mind, Monotuff began to list the numerous ways someone could commit murder. "Stab!" it said. "Poison, incinerate, drown, strangle, explode, eat..." Monotuff chuckled. "All these things and more can be used to kill!"

"What the actual heck?" Noivern glared at Monotuff. "Why would we kill?"

"To get out of course!" Monotuff stopped pacing and blushed. "It's the only way!"

"Not the only way." The fury in Lycanroc's voice scared me, as he walked up to the Guildmaster and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him high in the air. "Let us go!" he demanded.

"Uwah!" Monotuff cried out, wailing its arms all over the place. "T-This is against the rules! No unnecessary violence against the guildmaster!"

"I think this is very necessary," Lycanroc said coldly, holding Monotuff further into the air. I was shocked at the animosity he was suddenly showing. Even if that…thing was spouting such strange things, there was no reason to threaten it like that.

As I continued to watch, Monotuff suddenly went limp. "Given up?" sneered Lycanroc. "Maybe if you take off these damn collars then I'll give you a..."

Beep!

Lycanroc looked around in confusion. "What was that?"

Beep!

"Get rid of it!" Grovyle shouted at Lycanroc, his voice laced with worry. "Now!"

"Of what!?" Lycanoc asked.

Beep! Beep!

Grovyle suddenly dashed forward and wrenched Monotuff out of Lycanroc's paws. He reared it back and threw up into the air. As Monotuff flew into the air, it started to glow red as I realized that the sound was coming from it.

Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeep!

I ducked down and closed my eyes.

Boom!

I yelped and covered my ears, my eyes still closed. I fell to the ground as the pain vibrated my skull. I could still hear faint snippets from the others as they started to gather themselves from the explosion. "What the heck?" I heard someone shout, through the ringing in my ears.

"It blew up!"

I didn't get up, still in pain. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" they asked.

"I'm fine," I answered, still holding my head, but I opened my eyes and noticed that where Grovyle had thrown Monotuff, there was now only a brunt circle. I couldn't see any remains of the thing, anywhere.

I must've sounded weaker than I thought, because whoever's hand it was, their grip tightened. "Blissey!" the person yelled. "Can you help me over here? She's hurt!"

"I'm fine," I wanted to say again, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Blissey's face appeared in front of me, and she waved a hand in front of my face. "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

Before I could answer, she frowned and gingerly removed the hands from my head. "She's fine," she told the person behind me. "She just had a little shock from the explosion. Just give her a minute." She walked away, in order to check if anyone else got hurt.

Sure enough, the ringing began to fade from my head and I got back up on my feet. I looked around for the person who had called over Blissey a few moments before but I couldn't find them. I was about to open my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by a loud nasally voice. "That was just a warning explosion!"

I turned and, to my surprise, I saw Monotuff sitting there all neat and pampered as if nothing had happened.

"B-B-B-But, y-you just exploded!" Pelipper stammered.

Monotuff tilted its head. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Greninja studied it. "Are you a robot?" she asked.

"Maybe…" Monotuff chuckled mysteriously.

Zebstrika was still shaken by the recent explosion. "You could've killed us!" he shouted, taking a few steps back towards the door.

"Yeah… I guess I could've…" Monotuff said. "But I didn't. That was just a warning!"

"The heck?" Gengar asked with wide eyes. "That was just a warning?!"

"Heh." A shaky smile appeared on Froslass's face. "P-Pretty v-violent warning."

"Yeah I guess," agreed Monotuff. "I'll try something else next time. Probably. Maybe. Maybe not." He paused. "Nah…"

"What's with the indecision?" Ribombee asked.

"I'm just that type of person," Monotuff said holding its little stubs over where its heart would be. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Not really," drawled Porygon.

"I agree with Mr. Duck over there," Marowak snorted.

"I thought you were a robot?" Noivern asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Anyway!" Monotuff said, ignoring Noivern's question outright. "That concludes the morning assembly! Will everyone please stand up?"

We could only watch with blank stares as Monotuff stood up and saluted.

What is it doing?

"A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE!"

It can't really expect us to kill, right? Commit murder?

"ONE! DON'T IGNORE THE RULES!"

Is it just going to continue its stupid butchering of the guild's famous cheer? Is it just going to stand there and act all innocent?

"TWO! KILL AND RUN AWAY!"

I walked into this guild with one feeling: hope. Hope that I might be able to help with this team despite how average of a pokémon I am. But now all I'm feeling…

"THREE! DESPAIR GOES FOR MILES!"

… is despair.


	2. Chapter1dailylife

Chapter 1: My World, Your Illusion :daily life:

"We've got to fight back!"

"No! You saw that thing! It nearly killed us all!"

"Screw that! Let's just destroy the metal wall and escape!"

"There's enough of us to launch a counterattack! We're the Ultimate Team after all!"

"Be patient! There's the possibility of a rescue party."

"Treasure Town isn't that far away after all…"

"Don't be scared! That fake wants us to kill?! Let's kill him!"

I sat in the mess hall in silence, as everyone argued around me, peeling the skin off of a Pecha Berry. I was starving after all that had happened. I absently scratched the collar that had been forced around my neck. I had nothing to say. What could I say?

"Hey." I was suddenly nudged by Ribombee to my right. She smiled, pitifully, at me. "Are you alright?"

I didn't meet her eyes. "Yeah. I'm alright," I mumbled, halfheartedly, taking a small bite.

I spotted her share a look with Blissey who sat right across from us out of the corner of my eye. "Are you sure?" Blissey asked, uncertainly. "You still might be shaken from the explosion-!"

"I'm alright," I repeated, giving them a shaky smile that clearly didn't waive their worries. However, I just turned my attention back to my dinner, keeping an ear to the discussion that was happening around me.

"Marowak," Greninja said, turning to the Ultimate Archeologist. "You're a ground type. Can you dig out of here to escape?"

Marowak shrugged. "Possibly. I'll need some time to find the right spot, but I could dig through rock, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." She grinned. "Don't ya worry! I got this!"

Metang looked a bit unconvinced to me, but he leaned over to Porygon and whispered a few words to him, before he spotted me staring at him. I quickly averted my eyes, my attention now firmly on the pecha berry in my paw.

"Whoa!" Everyone, including me, paused and looked over to Zebstrika, who had a small flat see-through paper thing floating in front of him. "Cool!"

It took a moment for everyone to process what was happening.

Lucario immediately scrambled back. "W-what is that thing?!" he cried. "Is it more of that fake's magic?!"

"Y-You I-idiot!" Froslass stammered. "W-what did you do?! A-are you trying to k-kill me?!"

Zebstrika gave everyone a strange look. "Well… I don't know. But it came from the collar I was wearing," he explained. "The ones we can't take off?"

"Hmm." Metang glanced at the collar that he had placed around his arm and tapped it tentatively, as a similar floating opaque piece of paper appeared in front of Metang. "It's a hologram," he informed the others.

I frowned. "A hologram?" I asked, the word completely unfamiliar to me.

"Yes." Metang tapped the paper in front of him and, again to my surprise, it was tangible. As Metang swiped his claws to the right, the image changed. "Think of it like a computer screen that can appear anywhere and responds to your touch." He glanced to Porygon behind him. "Do you know what this means?"

Porygon's eyes gleamed. "Yes," he said smugly. "Don't worry. I'll get right on it and have it cracked by the end of the day." He floated out of the mess hall, snickering childishly to himself.

"There should be a small button somewhere on your collars, though I suspect it may also work by doing certain gestures," Metang instructed.

I felt around my neck for a couple of second, before finding what Metang was talking about. I pressed it with a satisfying click and the hologram appeared in front of me. After taking a moment to be amazed, I examined the small screen. It didn't contain much, just my personal information. Weight. Height. Gender. The kinds of moves I had under my belt…

I raised a brow at that. How did this hologram know that?

I copied Metang's movements and swiped my hand along the screen, as the entire window changed before my eyes. This time it had what I recognized to be a map of the guild hall. With my digits, I could manipulate the how big or small thee map could be along with where it was. In the corner, the floor was marked. "B2F?" I muttered, recognizing the combination of letters and number. It was how exploration teams often marked the floors of a mystery dungeon. Granted it wasn't used for buildings, since they tended to have a relatively small floor count.

That begs the question though, I thought, recalling the fact that there were two ladders blocked off in the main hall. How deep did this guild go?

I swiped the hologram again, surprised to see a lengthy list written in footprint runes. "Rules," I heard Gengar grumble in the background, apparently not very happy with the discovery.

I scanned the list. It was rather long list.

1\. Guildmembers may only reside within the boundaries of Treasure Town and Wigglytuff's Guild.

2\. Nighttime occurs from between 10 P.M and 7 A.M. Some areas are off-limits during nighttime, so please exercise caution.

3\. Sleeping anywhere aside from your assigned rooms is against Guild policy and will be strictly punished if broken.

4\. Violence against Guildmaster Monotuff is prohibited and will be punished.

5\. Anyone who kills a fellow guild member will become "blackened," and may be granted with escape as long as no one discovers their crime.

6\. More rules will be added at the Guildmaster's discretion.

The last rule made a chill run down my spine. I instinctively raised my head and looked behind me, with a sudden fear that someone was coming up from behind with a knife. Of course, there wasn't anything like that and instead I was just staring at Pelipper, who gave me a strange look.

"Incredible," Metang said, in amazement. "There's even a time-keeping device stored within one of these. At the moment, it seems to be… 4:24 PM. If my estimate is correct then that should be around late evening when the sun is about three-fourths of its way across the sky."

I gave him an amazed look. "That's incredible…" I muttered.

"Uh-huh." Grovyle snorted. "How does that help our situation in anyway?"

"Urgh…" Lucario tugged at the collar around his neck. "I don't like this. Isn't this a human way of telling time?"

"That it is," Metang answered.

"We can't trust this sort of thing," Lucario snapped. "We've got to find a way to get rid of it somehow!"

Lycanroc snickered. "Scared wimp?" he asked.

"I-I'm n-not!" Lucario stammered back. "The Ultimate Fighter knows no fear!"

"Urgh," Froslass grumbled. "I-I h-hate guys w-who need to o-overcompensate."

"I'm actually more interested in the rules," Marowak said. "It says that we can visit Treasure Town. Yet isn't the ladder been blocked off by that metal gate."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Monotuff said. "I just didn't want you lot to miss the morning meeting by heading to Treasure Town."

"Oh, is that all? Does that mean that the gate is now op…" Marowak paused.

"Waugh!"

We all jumped back away from the table. Monotuff had appeared out of nowhere and now had its feet firmly planted in the middle of the berry salad. It seemed amused by our surprise and covered its strange mouth with its stubby hands, stifling some laughter. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You," Zebstrika stuttered. "Did you use Teleport?!"

"Maybe…?" Monotuff said mysteriously.

"Um… that's not exactly a straight answer…" Ribombee nervously pointed out. "Plus, I don't think wigglytuffs can learn the move Teleport."

"That's beside the point, beside the point!" Monotuff said. "The more important point is that I've unlocked the ladder that'll lead you outside. Aren't you going to use it?"

"Yo…" Noivern said nervously. "This ain't a trap, right?"

"Of course not! Would your Guildmaster ever lie to you?!"

Noivern blinked. "Well I mean you're the one who told us to kill each other," she muttered.

"Are you back-talking missy?" Monotuff growled.

"N-No!" Noivern quickly said.

"This is pointless," Metang interrupted. "Monotuff. You said the route to Treasure Town was open? Are you allowing us to try and escape?"

"Yes, and yes!" Monotuff quickly answered.

"But why?" Greninja asked. "I thought you intended to keep us in here until your deranged idea of killing started."

"Nyehehehehe! Who knows what I've got planned…?" And as quickly as it arrived, Monotuff disappeared.

"So, he does know Teleport…" Zebstrika grumbled.

"So, are we going?" Blissey asked, eyeing Metang. Everyone else, including me, turned to him.

Metang nodded. "Yes," he said. "No need to tell Porygon, however, it'd be better if we didn't bother his work. Getting these collars of is his priority."

"Who gives a crap?" Lycanroc snorted, suddenly. "That little faker just gave us a way out?! What are we even waiting for?!" He pushed past Metang and left the Mess Hall, grabbing a pecha berry along the way.

"I-Impatient m-much?!" Froslass scowled, quickly following the rock-type. Others began to file out of the Mess Hall, until I was the last one left, alone.

I looked down at the floor, as my stomach turned. Is Monotuff really just allowing us to escape? Did he perhaps realizing that asking everyone to kill each other wasn't plausible?

A small bit of hope filled my heart. I was going to get out of this nightmare, before it ever began. I allowed myself to laugh a bit.

Killing each other? Yeah, right. As if that would ever happen.

My spirits now a bit lighter, I followed my guild members out of the Mess Hall.

I took no more than two steps from the entrance of the guild hall, before the reality of the situation hit me square in the head.

I looked up, where a large wall made from some sort of metal surrounded us as far as I could see. Above, I could still see the sky, but a large black cage encased us inside. "W-What's going on?" I managed to ask, gazing up in complete horror.

"Ah, so this is what he meant," Metang grimaced. "He didn't have any intention for us to leave after all."

"This isn't possible…" Marowak. "I've never seen a structure so large…" Her eyes lit up. "It's beautiful!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucario cried. "Even if we're outside there's still no way to escape! What's the point in even letting us out then?"

"Hmph." Pelipper smirked in the background. "Just who do you think you are with? I am Pelipper! The Ultimate-!"

"Yo, I think I can fly up there and escape!" Noivern interrupted with a huge grin. "Just give me a couple of minutes!" With that she took off into the sky, rocketing up.

"W-wait for me!" Pelipper quickly flew up himself, albeit at a much slower pace than Noivern.

We all watched them go, flying straight towards. Noivern was speeding towards the sky, while Pelipper lagged. "They'll be fine," Greninja said, moving past the group and down the stairs. "In the meantime, the rest of us should investigate."

"As much as I hate to say it," Gengar piped up. "We'd better split up. Treasure Town is just too big to get through if we're all moving in one huge group."

"Agreed," Metang said. "But Gengar since you're a ghost type do you think it would be possible to try and phase through the metal?"

Gengar blinked, before he grinned. "I could definitely try to go through the metal. It didn't work while we were in the guild, but there's no harm in trying." He headed down the stairs and took a left, quickly disappearing.

"As for the rest of us," Metang said addressing the rest of the group, just as Lycanroc just stomped right past the Ultimate Genius, down the stairs and taking a right. Metang took a solitary look at his retreating back and ignored Lycanroc. "I guess we'll search Treasure Town."

A murmur of agreement ran through the small crowd and everyone began to split into groups and head into Treasure Town. "Um…" I tried to catch the attention of Blissey or Ribombee but the two of them quickly bounded down the steps, completely missing me.

Or they purposely ignored me, I couldn't help but think.

I shook my head. There was no use in thinking like that.

I was the last one left standing in front of the Guild. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I headed towards Treasure Town.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around at the Crossroads I had found myself in. "Alright, Braixen," I muttered to myself, eyeing my options. I could either head south towards the beach and cove, east towards Gengar and the edge of the wall or to the west towards Treasure Town. After mulling it over for a few seconds, I headed to the left towards Gengar.

This path was the same path I had used when I had first arrived at Treasure Town and presumably a lot of the other pokémon. Of course, when I had walked down it, there wasn't a large wall blocking me and a large building shaped like Pelipper's head.

I paused. "Is this… supposed to be a post office?" I wondered aloud.

"I'd assume so." I jumped about a foot into the air, as Gengar appeared right next to me. "What's wrong?!" he asked, looking a bit confused at my reaction.

"Nothing," I nervously said. "I was just startled."

Gengar gave me a strange look, something I seem to be receiving a lot of lately. "Well if you're here to ask me about potential escape I'm going to have to disappoint you." He gestured towards the large wall that ended the path. "I can't phase through it." He scratched his head. "It's… kinda the first time that's ever happened to be honest," he admitted.

I swallowed. "Do you know why?" I asked.

"Something with the metal," Gengar guessed. "I'm not expert on this. But…" He turned his attention to the large building shaped and designed like Pelipper's head. "This is definitely a post office. You think it might still be working?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But what's a post office doing here? I don't remember one being here."

"I can answer that!" Monotuff appeared out of nowhere, jumping right into my face. "That's called an Ultimate Gym!"

I took several steps back. "Ultimate Gym?" I asked.

"Yep, yep!" Monotuff nodded. "Each guild member has their own gym located either in the town or in the guild that is built to train or help with their specific talents. Take this building for instance." It gestured to the building in front of us. "This is here for the Ultimate Deliveryman, hence why it's a post office!"

"That's awesome!" Gengar beamed. "Is there one for me?!"

"Upupupu!" Monotuff giggled. "Sorry, you'll have to wait your turn. There's only a few of them available at the moment. I'm renovating them to suit you needy little bastards. So just be patient!"

Gengar seemed to deflate. "Aww…"

I pieced together what it had said. "So, if this is the Ultimate Gym for the Pelipper then does this mean we can't go in?" I asked to make sure.

"Nope, Nope!" Monotuff shook its head. "Anyone can come and go through an Ultimate Gym. Of course, it can be locked from the inside, so you young'uns can do whatever you please inside." It chuckled. "I ain't going to judge!"

"W-what do you think we're going to do inside?" I asked. "Are you really that perverted?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gengar look away his face slightly lighter. I sighed. "Never mind," I finally muttered.

Monotuff's grin seemed to stretch. "Oh, thank god," it breathed. "I've already have had to say these three times. I don't want to say it another fifteen times before it finally registers in y'all idiots brains!" Its piece said, it disappeared from my eyes.

"M-man," Gengar said, awkwardly. "Too bad none of us can use Teleport. We'd probably already be out of here."

"Mm." I made a small noise in agreement and headed towards the front doors of the Deliveryman Gym. Pushing one open and walking into the large building, I wasn't really that surprised. It was what I had expected from a post office. It was a large open area with a long counter cut straight through the middle of the room. Behind the counter were many selves attached to the walls, filled to the brim with paper and letters.

"Whoa." Gengar walked right behind me, gaping at the sight around us. "This is actually pretty nice. I wonder what my Ultimate Gym will have."

I nodded. "Or mine," I mumbled. Was being lucky (or in this case unlucky) really that good of a talent?

"What's this?!" Pelipper's voice suddenly piped up from behind us, so Gengar and I turned around to see him standing there in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Pelipper seemed to hesitate. "I can't keep up with that crazy bat," he grumbled. "I'm not suited to flying at that speed or that height. I barely made it to the top of the wall."

Gengar raised an eyebrow. "And…?" he poked.

"…" Pelipper looked a bit down. "I-It's covered in glass."

I blinked. "You mean it's like a window?" I asked.

"I think so?" Pelipper said, with a sigh. "When I looked through it though there wasn't a pokémon in sight and all I could see was a flat grassland." He scratched his head. "I lost Noivern after that but I noticed my glorious head here and I just had to check it out!"

I frowned. "So, you found nothing," I asked tentatively.

Pelipper seemed to sag. "Basically," he answered.

My stomach churned. "So those that mean no one will be coming for us?" I asked.

"I… I don't know," Pelipper replied. He perked up after a few seconds however. "Maybe there's a different way out in Treasure Town!" He suggested, brightly.

"Maybe…" I replied, unsure. "I haven't been there yet."

"I think I'll keep checking the wall on this side," Gengar said. "Maybe there's some way I can still get out! I still haven't tried everything yet!" He blinked. "Actually, Braixen. Do you know any fire-type moves? Maybe we can burn our way through the wall!"

I faltered. "I-I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down at my feet. "I only know Ember."

"Oh." I noticed a flash of disappointment run through Gengar's face, before it was quickly replaced with his normal grin. "Then I'll just continue with my job! See ya!" With a wave to Pelipper and I, he left the Deliveryman Gym.

"So, is this mine?" Pelipper gazed around the post office. "Huh. It's nice, but it could definitely use a more nice touch."

"Um… what?" I blinked.

He turned to glare at me. "Out! Out! Out!" He pushed me out of the gym with surprising strength and locked the door behind me.

"H-huh?" I stood in front of the doors with no real clue as to what had just happened. "I guess I'll just go to Treasure Town, then…?" I said to no one in particular. I spun around on my heels, and walked back towards the Crossroads and towards Treasure Town.

Treasure Town was just as I remembered it. Except now it was a ghost town.

I walked past Duskull's Bank and paused in the center of the clearing. I looked around and frowned. There were clearly some things that had been changed. The Day Care and Dojo I had visited before had disappeared, with nothing left in their place. Instead, in between Electivire's Link Shop and Duskull's bank there was a new building that I didn't recognize.

It looked a lot like a small prison. The door was made of steel and the two windows were barred with steel bars. The entire building was made from stone. "Is that supposed to be another Ultimate Gym?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah, so you've heard about them from Monotuff?" Marowak was nearby and smiled at me.

I nodded.

"Well, just a fair warning dear," she said. "But you don't want to go anywhere near that one."

I frowned. "Who's is it?" I asked.

"Who else's?" she shot back. "It's for the Ultimate Berserker. Lycanroc."

"Urk!" I flinched.

"Yeah, I'd avoid going in there for now," she said. "Lycanroc was pretty ecstatic about it and he already told the rest of us not to bother him."

"T-Thanks for the warning," I said.

"No problem. Anything to help a lass in need." Marowak winked. "Anyway, where are you heading to next, missus?"

"Probably just tour the rest of Treasure Town," I replied, with a smile. Marowak was actually pretty nice. "I looked around before I went to Wigglytuff's Guild, but I never really got to do anything here. Plus…" I looked around at the eerily quiet town. "It's kinda spooky, isn't it?"

"It is," Marowak said with a nod of her head. "I've seen many abandoned cities and ruins during my travels, but seeing this town left in this state? It breaks my heart. I even knew Xatu personally." She frowned. "He wasn't one to skip town for no reason."

"Everyone's really gone?" I asked, as I walked across the bridge with Marowak following me. I wasn't too surprised by this fact, but it was still jarring to find out that the fifteen of us were the only ones left in town. "Do you think they skipped town or something?"

"No idea," Marowak answered. "I would say that, but a lot of things don't add up." She gestured to the nearby Kecleon's Shop. "Kecleon's Shop still has all of its items still inside and there isn't anything around here to suggest that they left in a hurry or were kidnapped." She scratched her head. "Nothing about this adds up, to be perfectly honest." Marowak stopped in front of Kangaskhan's Storage.

"You don't think…" I said in a low voice, nervously. "Monotuff didn't kill them."

"Impossible," Marowak dismissed. "There would be some sort of sign of such a thing. No matter what, that little faker ain't powerful enough to wipe out an entire town without any sort of evidence." She clapped me on the back, causing me to stumble. "Don't worry about it, Braixen! I'm sure the people of the town are completely safe."

I winced. "What makes you so sure?"

Marowak grinned. "I'm the Ultimate Archeologist! Things like this are my specialty. Granted I'd prefer bones…" She licked her lips. "But I guess it can't be helped."

"R-right…" I looked around. "Do you know where everyone else is?" I asked.

Marowak took a second to think. "Froslass and I split up pretty quickly, so I have no idea where she is." She rubbed her skull with her club. "The others I think are either on the beach or on Sharpedo's Bluff. There's another Ultimate Gym over there."

"Huh?" I blinked. "Who's is it?"

She snorted. "No idea," Marowak grunted. "It seemed too perfect for me to be interested."

Perfect? I wondered. What is that supposed to even mean?

I bowed politely. "T-Thank you for your help!" I said instead.

Marowak snorted. "You're really timid, aren't you?" she asked, before whirling around, without giving me a chance to say anything. "Oh well, it's not my problem. Have fun!" Before I could stop her, she had already raced towards Xatu's appraisal.

"What was she…?" I muttered confused.

Sharpedo's Bluff was a large cliff side on the west side of Treasure Town that was right above the beach. I gazed down at the sea from the cliff's edge and backed away, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "If someone fell down from there…" I muttered. "Then. Then… Ugh." I held my head.

I was thinking about this a bit too much. There was no way someone would kill another person. Even if they were trapped here, the very idea… Ugh.

I looked away from the sea and focused my attention on the large greenhouse behind me, which I assumed was the final Ultimate Gym. "It's probably for…" I mumbled, thinking back on who's it could be. "Ribombee."

I pushed open the clear doors to the greenhouse and immediately began to sweat. The air inside was extremely humid. And while as a Fire-type I preferred it over the cold, this type of humidity wasn't exactly my favorite.

As I wiped some sweat off of my forehead, one of the people inside the greenhouse suddenly spotted me standing near the doors. "Braixen!" Zebstrika cried, bounding over towards me with surprising speed. My mind froze as I watched him run towards me, but he stopped right before he could crash into me. "Isn't this place neat! We've got all the exotic berries we need now!" He grinned, clearly unaware of how close he was to killing me.

"Y-yeah," I agreed, deciding it best to avoid the fact that I was fine with the normal pecha berries. "Is this-?"

"Yes." Greninja was nearby, watering some nearby flowers. "This is the Ultimate Botanist Gym. Ribombee was just in here a while ago. You just missed her."

I frowned and looked around the greenhouse. "Then where is she now?"

"With the others on the beach," Zebstrika explained. "Metang thought we could try to escape through Beach Cave."

"But… isn't that a mystery dungeon?" I asked.

"It is," Greninja answered, stoically. "But if there's a chance for escape then we must take it."

"But what about the sea?" I pointed out. "Couldn't you swim out of here whenever you wanted."

Greninja closed her eyes with a sigh. "I've already tried that, but it's not use. The wall extends out there too. I couldn't swim under or over it and as far as I can tell there's no way around it."

"Are you sure you just haven't thoroughly checked it?" I asked desperately, flinching when Greninja glared at me.

"Do you doubt me?" she asked threateningly, raising a webbed hand.

"N-No," I stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I just really don't want to stay here."

"Those type of feelings are exactly what that Monotuff wants," Greninja lectured. "The moment you fall prey to those wants is the moment that you try attempting to kill someone yourself."

I gulped. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

Zebstrika looked between me and Greninja. "Hey now. We'll get out of here!" He nudged me. "Don't worry about it Braixen. I doubt anyone here really intends to kill!"

"Y-you're right," I said.

"Do you really think you should be saying that while the Ultimate Assassin is in here with you?" Greninja asked. She chuckled at the surprised looks we gave her. "I was only joking," she assured us. "Currently, I have no reason to kill anyone here."

"That's… good," I said, not liking the fact that she had used the word "currently."

"In any case, the group who searched Beach Cave should be back by now," Greninja said. "We're planning on meeting back in the Mess Hall. Do you want to follow us back?"

"You're walking ahead," Zebstrika mumbled under his breath.

I hesitated for a moment. "Sure," I replied, moving aside to let Greninja through the doors first. I didn't want to admit it but Zebstrika was kinda right. I would prefer it if Greninja took the lead.

If what Zebstrika and I were intending was obvious to her, Greninja didn't say anything about it. Instead she just chuckled again and took the lead, as Zebstrika and I followed her.

I say next to Zebstrika looking at Metang as the very first Ultimate Team meeting began. Under horrible circumstances, unfortunately, but still the idea of all these ultimates gathered in one place, still slightly raised my spirits.

Slightly.

Metang rapped his claws on the edge of the table, silencing the rest of the small conversations and drawing attention to himself. He gazed at everyone with a solemn look. "I guess this begins the first every meeting of the Ultimate Exploration Team," he said. "We'll start with Porygon."

Porygon lifted himself a bit higher and gave Metang a short bow. "Thank you," he said. "Unfortunately, I don't have the equipment to actually hack into these collars quickly. Without it it'll take quite some time, I'm afraid."

"Heh." Froslass smirked. "C-Can't d-do much c-can you?"

"Please don't insinuate that I can't do it at all," Porygon said, coldly. "I just lack the necessary materials needed to do it quickly. I should be able to do it in another few weeks."

'A few weeks?!" Lycanroc pounded the table. "You little-!"

"Enough," Metang said shortly, silencing Lycanroc with a scowl. "Gengar did you…?"

"No," the Ultimate Infiltrator grumbled, staring at the floor.

"Very well." Metang turned to Noivern and Pelipper. "How about the sky?"

Noivern scowled. "The entire thing is covered in glass, so we can't fly out of here," she answered. "Plus, when I looked out from it, I couldn't see any pokémon. Usually when I call my fans they come running, haha!" She laughed.

"Hm..." Metang seemed to be thinking, so I grabbed another pecha berry and chewed on it as he began to speak again. "Beach Cave was a dead end. So, unless there's some other way, we're stuck here."

Silence.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

We all looked up startled by the sudden noise, as Monotuff's voice rang through the building. "Ahem, may I please have your attention? It is now currently nighttime! Please have an enjoyable night!" The voice disappeared.

"Nighttime?" Lucario asked, looking surprised.

"That would mean its 10 PM," Metang said, checking his "badge," for information. "Yep. 10:01 PM. I guess Monotuff is keeping to his schedule."

"Aw, man this is ridiculous," Noivern grumbled. "I'm hate sleeping during the night. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Sleep anyway," Lucario said, with a sigh. "We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We've still got to look for a way out!"

"But…" Pelipper said. "What's the point if there isn't a way of escape?"

"That's…" Lucario seemingly did not have an answer.

Another painful few seconds of silence passed the group, until Metang suddenly clapped his claws together. "Let's all get some rest," he said, mirroring Lucario's suggestion from a few moments ago. "There is no point in dwelling on this. For now, rest and regaining our energy should be our priority."

After a second of hesitation passed, we all nodded and walked out of the mess hall to our individual rooms.

My room was actually the first one from the hall and just across from Grovyle. I muttered a short, "Good night," to him before entering my quarters. After a second thought, I locked the door by pressing a small button located on the knob of my door.

I took another look around the- my bedroom, before collapsing into the straw that consisted of my bed, curling up into a ball.

I just want to go home.

I closed my eyes, exhausted, and quickly fell into sleep.

The next morning, it was quiet in the mess hall. No one really was saying anything and just preferred to eat their breakfast quietly. Of course, not everyone was in the mess hall. Metang had gone with some of the others to check Beach Cave again and Pelipper and Ribombee were in their respective gyms.

At least it was enjoyably quiet, till Lycanroc walked into the mess hall.

He scanned the room, before locking his gaze on me. He stomped over and scowled. "You. I need you to do something for me."

Immediately the atmosphere of the mess hall changed and everyone was looking at Lycanroc suspiciously. I swallowed. "What do you want?" I asked warily.

"You're not thinking of-?!" Zebstrika started to ask, before Lycanroc gave him a glare, silencing him.

"He can't," Greninja said, speaking up. "The rules explicitly state that if the murderer is discovered then they cannot leave. If he did kill Braixen then we would instantly know who the culprit is and Lycanroc wouldn't be allowed to leave."

"I know that!" Lycanroc growled. "I was just going to ask her to help me move some stuff in my gym."

"Why me?" I asked.

Lycanroc rolled his eyes. "Because, you're the only one here that can help me," he snorted. "Or are you telling me that you're a fire-type with not fire-type moves?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I asked indignantly, before realizing the situation that I had put myself in.

Lycanroc grinned and grabbed my arm, before beginning to drag me out of the mess hall. "Good! You'll be perfect then!" I gave a desperate look to the others in the mess hall, but was only met with pity. No one wanted to deal with Lycanroc.

When the two of us were finally aboveground, he finally let go of my arm. I massaged it while giving Lycanroc the coldest glare I could muster. "What do you need my fire for?" I asked again.

"Need you to melt some metal," Lycanroc answered, vaguely. "Plus, after you're done with that, you can help me organize some of my crap." He gave me an annoyed look. "That answer your question."

"Somewhat," I muttered under my breath, while nodding. He seemed satisfied with that answer and led me over to the Ultimate Berserker Gym. The door had been left open and we walked in.

It wasn't too impressive. It reminded me of a prison cell. There were two large sinks in the corner of the Gym and there were some shelves filled with a variety of braces and uniforms. Punching bags hung from the ceiling and the entire room gave off a chilling vibe. There were several boxes shoved into the corner.

"So, what do you need me to do?" I asked, ready to get out of here as fast as I could.

Lycanroc shoved a box into my arms. "You're helping me build," he said. "I want this built before lunch. Got it?"

I blinked. "But-!"

"I'll deal with the other box," he said, interrupting me. "With us working together we'll be able to finish it in another three hours." He started to turn around but paused. "Oh yeah, I don't have any nails so you'll have to use fire to meld the metal together."

I made a face, but relented by opening the box. There were large pieces of metal inside the box along with a instruction manual. As I took out each piece and placed them on the ground, I glanced at Lycanroc. "How did you get these?" I asked, curiously.

"Eh." Lycanroc didn't even spare me a look. "These have been here since yesterday," he answered. "Monotuff said that he didn't have the time to set it up or whatever. Little ass." He shrugged. "Granted at the very least it lets me do something while I'm stuck here."

The manual said to start heading up the metal to mold them, so I placed them on the ground and pointed my stick at them, as a fire lit itself atop it. "We probably won't be here for long," I said lightly. "At the very least, there's gotta be a rescue party coming some time. My family…" My voice broke and I fell into silence. I missed them all already…

Lycanroc was also silent. "I can't stay here," he said. "I'm getting out of here no matter what."

I looked up at him alarmed. "What?"

"I'm getting out of here," he repeated. "That damn faker isn't keeping me trapped in here forever." He gritted his teeth. "I guarantee it."

I scooted away from him and continued to work on fusing together the metal.

Lycnaroc's estimate was slightly off. It had taken about four hours to pass before either of us were done with either of our projects. After that we took a step back from the fruits of our labor and I was instantly hit with disappointment as I realized what exactly I had built. "Exercise equipment?!" I spluttered out incredulously.

Lycanroc grinned. "Yep!" He scratched his head. "Man thank god there's a fire-type here. I didn't know what I would've done without one."

"You're welcome," I said.

"Huh?!" He glared at me. "You say something?!"

"N-Nope!" I quickly said, raising my arms.

Lycanroc ignored me, instead marveling the equipment I had helped him make. "Now that this is here, I can-!"

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

I looked up with some confusion. "It's not nighttime," I said, quickly checking the time using my collar.

"This is an official order from Guildmaster Monotuff!" Monotuff's voice echoed throughout the room. "Please meet me in the Guildmaster's office right away. Lateness will not be tolerated!"

"Urgh." Lycanroc scratched his head. "What does he want now?" he grumbled, sauntering out of the Ultimate Berserker Gym.

With another look around the gym, I followed.

"You're late!" Monotuff jumped into my face the moment I entered the Guildmaster's office. "You're late! You're late!"

I recoiled. "S-sorry!" I managed to squeak out. "I was helping Lycanroc!"

"Excuses!" Monotuff cried, as it waved its stubs in my face. "Not allowed!"

"I'm sorry!" I repeated desperately.

"She apologized," Lucario shouted at Monotuff, glaring angrily at the bear. "Let it go."

"Hmph." Monotuff turned its back on me and waddled over to its bundle of hay, before turning back to us. "I have made a mistake." It looked down at the floor, seemingly ashamed. "I'm so sorry. A Guildmaster shouldn't do this to his guild members."

"Heck yeah, you made a mistake," Lycanroc muttered under his breath. "You exist."

"S-So…" Froslass said. "Y-You're going to l-let us g-go?"

"Huh?" Monotuff looked surprised at Froslass's question. "Why would I do that?"

"Tch." Froslass scowled and looked away.

"So, what's this mistake that you are referring to?" Metang asked.

"I forgot to give you a motive," Monotuff said sadly.

"A… motive?" I blinked. What was that?

"A motive for murder," answered Monotuff, as a large screen like our collars dropped from the ceiling. On it read a counter that said, "1,000,000." "Here it is!" Monotuff announced spreading its arms out with obvious glee.

"What is that supposed to be?" Greninja asked.

"…Oh. I forgot to give the pictures out." Monotuff began to walk among the group, handing each of them a small slip of paper.

Pictures?

Monotuff handed me a piece of paper and I immediately flipped it over. My chest tightened when I realized what was on it.

On the piece of paper was an incredibly realistic drawing of my two parents and my seven siblings, all standing in front of our den and smiling without me. A small number "9," had been written on the corner of the paper. "W-What is this?" I heard Ribombee choke out.

"Your motive!" Monotuff repeated, as nearly everyone turned to him with a glare.

"Hmmm…" Marowak looked over the piece of paper in her hands. "This is a picture," she explained. "A type of human technology that involved capturing a moment in time. But…" She looked rather impressed. "I've never seen it before because we never left the Pokémon side.

"That doesn't matter!" Monotuff announced. "However, I'm sure you all have noticed the number on the corner of your picture. That corresponds to this!" It pointed to the screen that displayed the counter. "That is the number of pokémon close to you that I have taken hostage!"

Its words had and immediate effect on us. Most of us gave it a pretty dull look while some others looked terrified. "That is impossible," Metang said smoothly. "We haven't seen anybody else in Treasure Town the entire time we've been here and I cannot fathom how you could kidnap that many pokémon."

"Well…" Monotuff tilted its head. "Do you have any proof that I didn't?"

Metang seemed to hesitate. "No."

"Regardless," Porygon began to speak. "This isn't much of a motive. You're asking us to concede to the idea that you somehow kidnapped our friends and family and holding them in a prison somewhere, correct?"

Monotuff nodded.

"Your lying!" Noivern cried, ready to fly at it. "Let them go!"

Gengar pulled her back. "Calm down," he hissed. "The stupid thing could be lying."

"Anyway that's only Part One!" Monotuff announced.

"Part… One?" Pelipper had gone pale.

"Yes, Part One!" Monotuff repeated. "Which should happen right… about… now."

I held my breath as the number on the screen ticked down from "1,000,000" to "999,999." Everyone was still, waiting to see what exactly would happen.

My collar let out a couple of sparks.

Immediately, my entire body was racked with pain, as I felt myself get electrocuted. I felt myself let out a large scream, but I could hear nothing but my own thoughts and the pounding of my head.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS!

And as quickly as it had come, it was gone. My entire body was shaking and tingling. I couldn't move, so I just fell to my knees and onto the floor, my mind whirling. I couldn't keep a coherent thought in my head, but I could hear some of the others racing to my side or confronting Monotuff.

"What the heck was that?!" I heard Grovyle cry.

"Hmph." Marowak snorted. "Electrocution."

"Braixen!" I heard Zebstrika cry out, his voice laced with fear.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Monotuff's laughter reverberated through my skull. "Now that's how you make a good motive!"

"What the heck? What the heck? What the heck?" I heard Noivern repeat behind me.

"Jerk!" Lycanroc had cried.

"You monster!" Lucario cried at the same time.

My vision began to go spotty and I could feel myself slipping away…

"She's…clo…her ey…!" Ribombee shouted desperately. I could barely hear their voices anymore…

"It's…ne!" Blissey shouted. "She… unconscious!"

And then one annoying voice that I had grown to loathe rang out louder than the rest. "This is the first motive for all ye idiots!" Monotuff announced. "Every single day, at noon exact, if no one is murdered then this number will go down by one and one random pokémon that you idiots care about will be killed! Depending on which hostage is killed the one who was closest to them will be electrocuted. And the moment that the number of people that you care about ticks down to zero…" I could hear it chuckling. "Upupupu… You die."

W...What?

Monotuff apparently was not done yet as it continued to speak. "And if you die before any of your closest die, then they'll die as causalities!" It started to laugh. "Yes! This is the true nature of the Destiny Bond motive!"

I...I couldn't stand it anymore...

I blacked out.

"A letter?" I asked my mother, a Delphox, looking slightly confused. I had never received one before, especially given the fact that we lived on the outskirts of a large forest. Most of the pokémon in the forest weren't friendly to outsiders so most pokémon tended to avoid where I lived.

"Mhm." My mother nodded and handed me and thin slip of paper. I grabbed it and quickly scanned the contents, before my older brother snatched it from my paws with his mouth. "Hey!"

He took a glance at the letter. "An Ultimate Team?" The Quilava asked, giving my mother a strange look.

Delphox gingerly took the letter from him and handed it back to me. "Straight from Wigglytuff himself. They said she was chosen out of luck but…" She smiled down at me. "There is no such thing as luck. Only fate." She hugged me. "I'm sure you'll do great things, my daughter," she whispered, as the rest of my siblings and father exchanged confused looks.

"What are….?" I tried to ask, before everything turned to black.

I opened my eyes, suddenly, startling Zebstrika who stumbled back with a surprised cry. "B-Braixen?!" he cried, before quickly taking a couple of breaths. "Jeez, you scared me…"

I sat up and glanced around my surroundings, while holding my head. "What… what happened?" I asked, the dream I just had still replaying itself in my mind.

"You blacked out," Zebstrika explained. "Monotuff shocked you and Blissey said that you collapsed from the pain. Everyone's been taking turns keeping an eye on you." He let out another sigh, this time of relief. "Thank god though. I thought you were pretty much dead at that point."

"Dead?" I blinked and suddenly sprang up to my feet. "W-wait! Didn't Monotuff say that-!?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

Zebstrika looked away. "We don't know for sure," he said nervously. "We haven't seen anyone else here or in Treasure Town this entire time. Monotuff could be lying for all we know. I wouldn't worry about it, Braixen."

I simply nodded, unable to wrap my head around it. "Y-you're right," I stammered out. I shook my head. "How long have I been out?" I asked. Given that I had woken up in my room, I could assume that the others had carried me here.

"A full day," Zebstrika answered. "It's almost noon." He seemed to hesitate. "Metang said we should all meet up, before it got to that time so that we're all together when the number ticks down again." He gave me an awkward look. "So, are you fine to go or…?"

I hesitated, but nodded. "I-I'm fine," I replied, wincing slightly. "I can go."

"Alright." Zebstrika seemed to brighten up, as he headed towards the door. He stopped at the entrance and looked at me, still slightly worried. "I… hope your family is alright," he said quickly leaving my room.

I clutched my chest and rubbed my eyes of the tears that had begun to spring up.

Please… please let them be alright…

I was the last one to enter the mess hall. So naturally any conversation that anyone was having quickly died down the moment that I entered the hall. "H-hey," I nervously said, taking a seat at the end of the table near Gengar of all people. He quickly averted his eyes and looked desperately at Metang.

Metang coughed. "Braixen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I insisted. "Don't worry about me!"

"…. If you are sure," Metang said. "But, I guess this is the start of the third daily meeting of the Ultimate Team." He gave me an expressionless look. "Since you blacked out, you missed the one we had yesterday right after Monotuff's own meeting."

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I muttered, lowering my head.

"I-It's not your fault, Braixen!" Zebstrika tried to say.

"Hmph, speak for yourself," Lycanroc grunted.

"Anyway." Metang gave the both of them a sharp glare and the two shrank under it. "It's almost noon. That means the number will go down by one once again. And if what Monotuff was true then one of us will be electrocuted again."

We all opened the holograms and checked the time. At the moment it was 11:57. "So long do we have?" Ribombee asked, raising her hand.

"About three minutes," Gengar, surprisingly, answered.

"T-three m-minutes?!" Froslass. "Are we just going to l-let this h-happen?!"

"We have no choice," Greninja answered. "Monotuff is nowhere to be found and we already spent the majority of last night looking for any other sign of life." She sighed. "Just understand that you aren't the one in the most danger." She glanced over at Pelipper who was shaking like a leaf.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine," Pelipper managed to stammer out with some effort.

"I will be alright, too," Greninja said simply, looking rather calm despite her situation. "I've learned to handle electrocution."

I swallowed, as I watched the time on my dashboard slowly tick forward. Everyone else waited with bated breath.

11:58

11:59

12:00

12:01

I blinked and lightly touched the collar around my neck. I hadn't felt anything. I glanced around and everyone else had the same expression of relief present on their faces. Pelipper was especially glad, and was looking at the ceiling repeating the words, "Thank you. Thank you."

"Ergg…"

"Metang!" Blissey jumped out of her seat, as Metang suddenly groaned and floated to the ground. She quickly fell down next to the metal body and inspected him. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm…" Metang let out a groan as his metal creaked. "okay. I was the one who was shocked." He grimaced and, despite Blissey's protests, floated back up. "I'll be alright," he said smoothly. "It wasn't too bad."

Gengar grinned. "That's the Ultimate Genius for you!"

"You should rest," Blissey ordered as Metang cringed. "One shock was already enough to knock out Braixen, so if you are pushing yourself then you're doing nothing but hurt your body."

Metang seemed to cringe. "Alright," he relented. He waved a clawed hand. "You're all dismissed. I would usually suggest a plan in this case, but I'm drawing a blank." He gazed at all if us with a leveled look. "If anyone can come up with anything then feel free to share it with everyone tomorrow." With Blissey guiding him, Metang floated out of the Mess Hall. A couple of others like Ribombee and Lucario followed them out rather quickly.

Everyone else stayed seated for a second or two before getting up and filing out. I was the last one to get up from the table, only to be roughly pushed back down in my seat by a stray elbow. "Huh?" I looked around, alarmed. No one was near me and the only other person inside was Lycanroc.

He scowled. "What?!" he asked, grinding his teeth.

"N-nothing," I said, brushing off the incident. Soon after, I left with one question on my mind.

What would I even do for the rest of the day?

For whatever reason, I found myself inside the Deliveryman Gym after wandering around for a while. To my surprise, not only Pelipper was inside, but Lucario was there rummaging through a box of letters.

He looked up and brightened the moment that he noticed me. "Braixen! Glad to see you up and about!"

"Hello Lucario," I greeted amicably, a little put off by his energy. As nice as Lucario was he was a little too boisterous for me. I glanced past him over to where the shelves of letters were stored. "What are you doing?"

"Metang wanted me to check the post office with Pelipper go check to see if there's any clue to the missing townspeople!" He answered quickly.

"We've found nothing yet," Pelipper grumbled in the background, grabbing another letter with his beak. "This is worthless."

"We haven't been searching for long!" Lucario insisted. "We could still find something!" He turned back to me. "Would you mind helping us?"

I shook my head. "I don't mind." I took a small look around. "Where should I start?"

"Errrr…" Lucario went silent.

Pelipper, still flying above us, let out a loud sigh. "You can take the right side," he said, matter-of-factly. "Just be sure to keep everything organized."

I blinked surprised at Pelipper's attitude. "Alright?" He made a small grunt as a response.

For the next few hours, or until 6 as my clock told me, all of us worked in silence flipping through the letters that were stuffed in boxes around the post office. Pelipper, to my surprise, worked diligently and was already finished scouring most of the top shelves that me and Lucario couldn't reach after only a couple of hours. After he was done, he came back down to the ground to help us with the boxes that littered the gym. By the time it was 6, Lucario and I had only managed to sort out one box each while Pelipper had been already finished with most of the others.

I had blinked, seeing the numerous of organized boxes that surrounded Pelipper. "Wow," I said aloud. "You're really good at this."

"Hmph." Pelipper smirked and dusted himself off. "Of course, I am. But you want to know what else am good at in your-"

"No wonder you're the Ultimate Deliveryman," I interrupted him before he could say anything else.

Pelipper seemed to sag at those words. "I guess," he said. "It's just knowing how to organize. It isn't all that impressive."

"Nonsense!" Lucario said. "You should be proud of your talent."

Pelipper scowled. "It isn't much of a talent. I'm just good at delivering letters. The only reason I was picked was a fluke."

"Nonsense!" Lucario repeated. "Nothing is a fluke. You earned your title through your own effort! You should be proud of that!"

"A fluke?" I asked, ignoring Lucario given the fact that I was currently here. Being lucky wasn't a talent anyway.

"There was this giant storm," Pelipper explained. "Lasted for about two weeks. There was a load of letters that had yet to be delivered including a box of medicine for a group of villagers that were dying from some sort of disease." He sighed. "We had a line of deliverymen and pelippers, stationed at various posts. I was the last one to finally deliver the medicine…"

"Wait…" I blinked, the story ringing a bell in my mind. "I remember hearing about that! The villagers were affected by some sort of disease from a mystery dungeon and they were saved by a cure that had been delivered! That was you?!"

"Mhm." He nodded, looking slightly guilty.

"You should be proud!" Lucario insisted with a grin. "Didn't you save all those people?!"

"Uh-huh." Pelipper sounded unimpressed as he turned to look at Lucario. "Well then what is the deal with your talent, Ultimate Fighter? Anyone can fight. Doesn't sound like a great talent."

I winced slightly, but Lucario didn't seem to catch Pelipper rude tone. "Well, it's mostly because I've studied all types and forms of martial arts. But I've also been a part of an exploration team before."

"An exploration team?" I perked up. While I knew that some pokémon here had been a member in their own exploration team before, I never actually got a chance to ask anyone about it. "How was it?" I asked, seeing Pelipper scoff out of the corner of my eye.

Lucario didn't seem to notice the bird. "It was just the three of us," he explained, wistfully. "Blaziken, me and Weavile. We were known as Team Honor." Pelipper let out a chuckle, before hastily covering it up with a cough. "We traveled everywhere together for a good four years. We even went to Foggy Forest to try and find the treasure that was said to be hidden there."

"Did you find anything?"

Lucario faltered. "N-no," he answered hastily. "But we were great."

"In your opinion," Pelipper mumbled.

"I've heard that some exploration teams had access to mega evolution!" I said, excitedly. Delphoxes couldn't mega evolve so that was already a pipe dream for me, but it was fascinating enough for any pokémon that knew about it. "Can you mega evolve?" Even Pelipper seemed intrigued by the question, as we both looked at Lucario expectantly.

Lucario face quickly changed expressions, going from confused to terrified to anger all in a split second. "No," he muttered, loud enough for the both of us to hear. "None of us could mega evolve. It's not like we wanted to anyway."

He looked a bit irritated, so I quickly backpedaled. "Still an exploration team is still incredible!" I said brightly. "You all must've worked well together if you were together for four years."

"Yeah…" Lucario seemed to mull over my words for a couple seconds.

"Or he was just as annoying as he was now," Pelipper muttered.

"That's it!" Lucario's proclamation made us jump. "I know what we've got to do!" He rushed out of the post office, while me and Pelipper watched.

"What was all that about?" Pelipper wondered aloud.

"No idea," I replied, still looking at the door.

Pelipper slid over next to me and I quickly took a step back. "Well you're welcome to-!"

"I'm hungry," I interrupted, once again. "I think I'll go eat."

"But-!"

"Bye." I waved and quickly dashed out of the post office, before Pelipper could say anything else. He was a nice guy and all, at least until he started talking about… that.

I was starving.

Working nearly half a day and sleeping for the other, I realized that I had barely gotten any sort of lunch or breakfast. So I was pretty excited as I climbed down the ladder, carefully, and hopped onto the main floor into complete chaos.

Lucario was flung into the wall next to me, landing on the floor with a load grunt. I let out a cry and stumbled away from him, as Lycanroc stomped over to the fallen pokémon. He picked up Lucario by the throat and held him against the wall. "The heck you suggesting?!" he yelled right into Lucario's face.

"I just said-!" Lucario started to say, only to get pushed more tightly against the wall by Lycanroc before he could get out any more words.

"W-What's going on?!" I asked, turning to the others that seemed to be just watching the entire exchange. Among the group was Grovyle, Zebstrika, Ribombee and Blissey.

"Hmph." Grovyle just seemed to shrug and walk away.

"I-I don't know," Zebstrika stammered out. "Lucario was just talking to Lycanroc and then Lycanroc just threw him into the wall!"

"

"You think we can fight that thing?!" Lycanroc shouted into Lucario's face. "What if your plan fails, huh?! Maybe he'll just decide to screw everyone we care about!"

"Nngh…" Lucario glared right into Lycanroc's eyes. "That… That won't happen…"

"Heh." Lycanroc dropped him onto the ground. "I ain't doing that crap," he spat, before sauntering back towards the rooms. "If anything, I'll kill before you ever have the chance to make a move," he said ominously.

Once he was gone, I and the others rushed to Lucario's side. Blissey quickly checked him, before sighing in relief. "You're fine," she said to him. "Nothing wrong at all."

"What happened?" I asked him. We had left the post office literal minutes from each other and he had somehow managed to make Lycanroc mad so quickly?

"I'm fine," he said, mirroring Blissey's words. "We just got into an argument."

"About what?" Ribombee asked.

Lucario glanced around, before lowering his voice. "I already asked Metang. We're meeting in the afternoon in the center of Treasure Town." He gave a small grin. "We're going to take down Monotuff!"

Zebstrika nervously looked around. "Are you serious?" he hissed. "He exploded the last time, Lycanroc tried to threaten him. Plus, the rules-!"

"Are crap," Lucario finished for him, with a serious look in his eyes. "No pokémon can self-destruct and not take any residual damage. If we gang up on him…"

"We can finish him off?" I asked.

Lucario nodded. "We're the Ultimate Exploration Team. If we work together then we can accomplish anything!" He grinned, but winced slightly. "If we all face him in a honorable battle then there's no way we can't win!"

Blissey shot him a look. "Metang said we would discuss the possibility in the square tomorrow," she pointed out. "We're not actually doing it."

"…True," Lucario admitted. "But we can do it together! I know we can!"

I looked away, unsure of what to think. Lucario's plan seemed to be rather on the moment. "Is that why Lycanroc…?"

"He didn't like the idea. I doubt that he or anyone else would kill but if he does actually have our families then there's little choice in the matter. We have to fight!" He was trying to convince us.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Blissey insisted. "Metang, Ribombee and I will spread the word to the rest of the team."

Lucario hesitated. "O-okay."

Blissey muttered something under her breath and lifted Lucario with the help of Ribombee, before heading towards the rooms, most likely to take care of him.

Zebstrika and I were left behind and after quickly grabbing a bite to eat from the mess hall, we said our goodbyes and heading off to our rooms.

As I lay down on my pile of hay to rest, I thought about the day's events. Nothing much had happened in retrospect. I had failed to find anything about our current situation in the post office and Lucario revealed his intentions about fighting Monotuff.

Still the idea of fighting and defeating Monotuff in an all-out attack seemed plausible at least to me. If Metang was there then his wisdom would become invaluable in a sort of battle.

Killing, huh?

The very idea was laughable. No one would ever kill. No one would ever die.

Right?

That question plagued me as I drifted off to sleep.

I slept peacefully during the night without a dream to even speak of. Of course, as if fate wanted to mock me, I had woken up earlier than I had ever had the right to be. So, when I walked into the mess hall, I wasn't surprised to find it completely empty.

What I was surprised to see was a noticeable lack of berries and fruit on the table. Nearly all the bowls were empty and my favorite type, pecha, had been completely eaten up by someone. I grimaced. There went my good mood for the day.

I was about to take a seat and wait for the others when I remembered that Ribombee had a garden filled with berries. I could grab some breakfast from there. Feeling slightly happier, I climbed out of the guild and headed towards Sharpedo's Bluff.

On the way, I spotted Lycanroc rummaging around in Kecleon's shop. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but he spotted me even before I could even open my mouth and let out a low growl. He didn't need to say anything else. I quickly dashed forward towards Sharpedo's Bluff and towards the Botanist Gym without saying anything else.

It's none of my business, I assured myself.

At the Botanist Gym, I found that it wasn't empty like I had originally thought. Instead, both Ribombee and Blissey were both inside watering the plants. I stood in place, wondering what to say, when Ribombee looked up from her plants. "Oh, Braixen!" She looked delighted. "What are you doing here?"

I gave them a nervous smile. "I was hoping that you could spare some berries for breakfast," I explained. "We ran out in the mess hall."

Ribombee blinked. "We did."

"Y-Yes?"

"That's strange," she said. "Monotuff said that the food in the mess hall is replenished every day at in between meals. Unless someone took everything this morning then we shouldn't be out, since Monotuff would replenish it at midnight."

The explanation made my head spin. "Yes," I repeated. "So, can I have some?"

Ribombee nodded and handed me a straw basket. "Of course. Just remember to tell me how much you get," she said.

I cocked my head to the side. "Why?"

"I need to keep track of how many berries there are." She gestured over to a small chalkboard hanging off the wall, with pictures and numbers on it. "If I don't know how much berries I currently have then I'll end up using too little or too much water when taking care of them."

I blinked. "Alright." I made a beeline to the pecha berries and filled my basket full of them. I was actually amazed. These berries were actually a looked a lot tastier than the ones that I had seen in the mess hall.

I brought my basket and handed it over to Ribombee. "No wonder you're the Ultimate Botanist," I complimented.

Ribombee blushed. "T-thank you, but I don't actually do much." she muttered as she looked over my goods before handing me the basket. "Are you going to Lucario's meeting in the afternoon?" she asked me after clearing her throat.

"Mhm!" My mouth had already taken a bit of one of the berries. I swallowed. "But Lycanroc doesn't seem too fond of it," I admitted. "You don't think he might do something?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Blissey piped up. "I've seen his type in the emergency room all the time. The ones who say that they can do something, but at the end of the day they lack the courage needed to get them move in any way." She snorted. "It really isn't that impressive."

I frowned. "I guess I'll take your word for it," I said.

"You'll be fine, Braixen," Ribombee said. "Things will work out." She handed me a larger basket filled to the brim with more fruits and vegetables. "This is for the others," she instructed.

I nodded. "Bye," I said to the two of them, waving. I headed back towards the guild, spotting Lycanroc still in Kecleon's Shop along the way. I quickly dashed past it, hoping that we wouldn't cross eyes. I was lucky. He was too busy to give me any notice.

I placed the two baskets down on the table and took a seat. I smiled and began to reach for a berry, so that I could enjoy my breakfast.

"Heck yeah, there's food now!"

Lycanroc suddenly bounded into the mess hall and grabbed an apple from the basket. I froze, and he gave me a strange look. "What'd you want?" he snorted, taking a bite from the fruit.

"Weren't you just at Kecleon's Shop?" I asked.

Lycanroc frowned. "No?" he answered. "You on something? I've been in my room this entire time."

"But I-!" I started to say.

"Whatever." Lycanroc just shrugged and walked away, his arms cradling several apples.

I frowned, unsure of what to make of the situation. Was he lying?

Ah well.

I took several more minutes to enjoy my breakfast.

There were still a few hours left until Lucario's meeting, so I had some time to spare. I ended up wandering around the field that contained the Pelipper's post office. I was going back to see if he had anything else for me to do, since we were unable to find anything the day before.

I stopped just in the middle of the field, feeling a sudden sort of dread. I turned to my right to see a large column of dirt coming towards me with Zebstrika leading.

"Waugh!" I jumped to the right, as Zebstrika raced past me. He slowed down and quickly turned around, alarmed.

"Braixen, are you alright?!" He quickly asked, looking both guilty and scared.

"I'm fine." I quickly stood back up. "But what were you…?"

"Racing!" he immediately answered me, seemingly forgetting that he nearly run me over just a few moments again. "I haven't been getting much practice, so I thought I could get some excerise in the field here!"

"O-oh." I nodded. "Makes sense."

"Hey you mind helping with my timing?!" he asked enthusiastically. "It's impossible to see the hologram in these collars while I'm running."

I nodded again. "Sure," I replied, opening up the hologram in front of my face. I assumed he wanted me to use the clock to time him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" He took position in front of me. "Just tell me when to go!"

"Um… Go?" Just as the words exited my mouth, I felt all my fur stand up on its end as Zebstrika dashed forward with the air around him crackling with electricity. I blinked and already found himself halfway across the field. I quickly checked the time and, only a few moments later, I heard him calling out asking for the time. "Two... Two minutes!" I answered back.

This went on up for a couple of hours, up until Zebstrika was moving so fast that I couldn't tell the clock was actually too slow for me to measure his speed. Once I told him that, he trotted back towards me, a grin evident on his face. "That was nice," he said.

"I'm impressed," I admitted. Despite his normalcy, he still was an Ultimate, after all.

"Thanks!" Zebstrika nodded, as he sat down on the grass to take a breather. "With everything that's been going one, this is the only thing to take my mind of it."

"How many races have you won?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

Zebstrika hesitated. "Not a lot given what I'm called." He chuckled shrewdly. "About maybe… ten?"

"Ten? Is that a lot?"

"Um… not really." Zebstrika said, abashed. "My mentor actually has won about 300 more than I have. Still…" He sighed. "I've only been in ten races. So by that logic I've won one hundred percent."

"Sure." I didn't really know what he meant by all of that. Even if he had one hundred percent then he still had won less than his teacher. Was that really worth celebrating?

"I'll beat him one day," Zebstrika muttered, his gaze suddenly growing serious. "I'll get out of here and I won't lose again."

I tried to ask him what he meant, but before I could get a word in, Zebstrika stood back up. "Alright!" he said sounding more determined. "Let's do this again!"

I blinked. "Already?!"

"Yep!" He grinned. "But since the clock doesn't work anymore, maybe you should just count with your head!"

"W-what?!" I spluttered. "I-I can't-!"

"Alright! Ready, set, GO!" Zebstrika dashed forward in the middle of me speaking doing a lap around the field.

For the next two hours, I was forced to keep track of Zebstrika's speed using nothing but my head. It was definitely harder than I thought it would be and by the end of it all, I could feel a headache forming. At around lunch we headed back down towards the mess hall for some lunch.

I found only four people in the mess hall when I entered. Ribombee and Blissey were near the far end in a heated discussion, so I decided not to bother them. The only other two were Pelipper, who was chewing rather happily on some fruit, and Marowak, who was polishing her bone with a nearby knife.

She looked up. "Ah good, you're here. You missed another person getting shocked."

"A-Ah!" I gasped. "Who was it?!" Zebstrika and I were completely fine, so it couldn't have been one of us.

"Hmph." Marowak spun her club in her hand. "It was me. I'm just lucky I'm a ground-type."

"Oh…" Zebstrika looked down. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Eh." Marowak shrugged. "I just hope it was one of the old curmudgeons in the archeological society that died. Especially Old Man Gigalith. What an idiot."

"Well if you're alright…" I said somewhat uncertainly, sitting down at the table across from her.

"It's alright as long as I don't get hurt!" Pelipper suddenly spoke up, with surprising force.

"Right…" Zebstrika sighed.

"Better eat up," Marowak said, nodding towards the food. "Lucario's meeting starts soon." She shrugged. "Despite how hopeless it is, in my opinion." She stood up. "I guess I've enjoyed my last meal." With those ominous words she left.

"Edge," Pelipper grumbled, shoveling some more fruit into his mouth. He swallowed and gave Zebstrika and me a nod. "See ya." He flew out as Blissey and Ribombee followed still talking with each other.

The two of us ate in silence. Lycanroc came in at one point and grabbed some food, before leaving without a word.

Soon enough it was time. Both me and Zebstrika went to the surface and headed towards the Treasure Town's square in front of the Berserker Gym. There we found nearly everyone waiting there. Except for one person…

I looked around. "Where's Grovyle?" I asked.

"He didn't want to come," Lucario answered, sounding disappointed. "He didn't seem keen on my idea. But…" He glanced at Lycanroc who was standing in the back of the group. "I'm glad that you came, Lycanroc."

Lycanroc just snorted and adjusted the bag strapped around his shoulder.

"Enough." Metang floated up next to Lucario. "The third Ultimate Exploration Team meeting starts now." He gave Lucario a nod. "We were thinking of rebelling against Monotuff. Destroy the guildmaster and perhaps we can escape or at the very least find out where the hostages are."

"If there are any," Porygon muttered.

"Nevertheless, we have to try," Metang said with a nod.

"Do you here that, Monotuff!" Lucario yelled to the air. "Come out here and fight us if you have any honor!"

Everyone tensed, but Monotuff never came.

Lucario cleared his throat. "Fight us!" he demanded. "If you have any-!"

"He isn't coming." Lycanroc suddenly moved forward, interrupting Lucario's yelling. He stood in the middle of the group and face Metang and Lucario. "But…" He raised a pale blue orb into the air and it began to spew a pale pink mist. "I don't think that's of any worry."

No one moved as the mist drifted around us. I breathed some in and immediately felt dizzy. I rubbed my head as I fell to my knees, my eyelids heavy.

"This is…" I heard Gengar say.

"No!" Greninja dashed forward, but it was already too late. Most of the others had already fallen asleep and I could feel myself doing the same.

For the third time that week I blacked out.

I woke up.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed.

As I got up and looked around I found everyone even Lycanroc passed out on the ground. I leaned down to see if I could wake up the closest person next to me, only the sound of glass shattering cut through the quiet like lightning.

I turned my head towards the Berserker Gym and I felt myself grow cold. One of the windows of the gym had been shattered and stained in some sort of red… liquid.

My feet heavy I moved towards the gym's doors and pulled them open. I jumped back, as cold water tinged red rushed around over my feet and spilled over onto the square.

I looked inside.

What?

I don't understand…

I don't… I don't… I don't…

A zoroark was handcuffed to the steel beams of the exercise equipment that I had made with Lycanroc just two days before, his body leaning forward only held up in the air by the handcuffs attached to the steel beams. Blood clung to the fur on his head and there was a small hole in his stomach, slowly pooling blood to the floor. A gray piece of paper was over his mouth.

I stood there my mouth flapping uselessly.

"Braixen?" I turned around to see Noivern up, as she walked up towards me. "What are you…?" She caught sight of the body. "What are you…?"

"Ugh…" Lycanroc stood up and noticed me. "Hey what did I say about…" He caught glimpse of the body. "What… WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo," Noivern repeated on a loop.

Ding Dong! Bing Bong!

Monotuff's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, echoing from every single direction. "A dead body has been discovered! After a set period of time a guild trial will begin!"

I felt sick.

I don't…

My stomach churned.

I just don't understand…

"Yo, yo, yo, yo," Noivern continued to say in shock, as the others began to stir.

Just what is going on…?


	3. Chapter1deadlylife

Chapter 1: My World, Your Illusion :deadly life:

I could only stand there in shock, as the rest of the guildmembers filed into the room to see the body.

"Euuugh!" Lucario stumbled back, his face contorted with disgust.

"Eeeeeee!" Ribombee let out a shrill scream.

"…Hehehehe." Blissey chuckled as a bit of drool escaped her mouth. She seemed transfixed by the bleeding body.

Greninja moved towards it and placed a finger on the pokémon's neck. "He's dead," she confirmed with a shake of her head.

"How could this have happened?" Metang demanded, casting everyone there with a suspicious glare.

"Well, it's obvious who the number one suspect is," Porygon said, sparing Lycanroc a look.

Before Lycanroc could react, Greninja waved her hand. "Restrain him," she ordered, as both Gengar and Marowak got up from behind Lycanroc and handcuffed him.

"Hey?!" Lycanroc struggled against the bonds. "What the heck?!"

Gengar gave him an awkward smile. "S-sorry man…"

"Ahem!" Monotuff's voice suddenly echoed out from somewhere unknown. "Would everyone please meet me in Treasure Town's square right outside the crime scene? I have something important to tell you regarding recent events!" A small click was heard and then silence.

"I'm assuming that's when he'll let Lycanroc escape," Metang said with a nod. "If we hadn't found him out."

"I'm telling you I didn't-Urk!"

Marowak bopped her club on Lycanroc's head. "Be quiet so we can get this all sorted out."

Lycanroc grumbled as Marowak and Gengar dragged him out of his gym. Everyone else followed, but I hung back taking another look at the dead body. I felt sick to my stomach. Someone was dead. Someone was dead. Someone…

I walked out of the gym and positioned myself near the edge of the square. Everyone else was nervously or suspiciously glancing at everyone else.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned their heads to find Grovyle running down the street. He looked over everyone once, but he let his eyes linger on me for a couple of more seconds. I felt a chill run down my spine. "Did something happen?"

"S-s-someone's d-dead," Froslass said, holding her head and gritting her teeth. "M-murdered."

"But everyone's here," Grovyle said impatiently. "Who's dead?"

"A Zoroark," Blissey explained, calmly. "Age 19. Death by-!"

"Hey! Hey! Save the cause of death for the Victim File please!" Monotuff appeared out of nowhere.

"Waugh!" Zebstrika, who had been the closest, jumped back.

"Someone has killed! Someone has killed! Someone has killed!" The thing began to dance around in a circle, gleefully as the rest of us watched horrified. "There's a murderer, murderer, murderer! Now…" It suddenly paused and looked at us all. "Who could it have been?"

"Is this the moment where you let the killer escape?" Greninja asked. "Because unfortunately, we've already discovered who the culprit is." She kicked Lycanroc in the behind.

Lycanroc grunted. "I'm telling you it wasn't-!"

"Nope!" Monotuff interrupted.

"Listen to me for-huh?" Lycanroc blinked. "Wait are you telling me I'm right?! Hell yeah!" He grinned.

"Nope!" Monotuff repeated. "That's not how this is going to work."

"Then how is it going to work?" Porygon asked.

"First let me update your E-Badges with some new features like the great guildmaster I am!" Monotuff said, as the collars that were stuck on us suddenly beeped.

We all opened up the holograms to find that two new pages had been added along with some more rules. First, I took a look at the new rules.

6\. Once a murder takes place, a guild trial will begin after a short period of investigation. Participation is mandatory for all surviving guild members.

7\. If the "blackened" is discovered during a guild trial, then only they will be executed.

8\. If the guild fails to discover the "blackened" during the guild trial, then everyone but the "blackened" will be executed.

9\. A body discovery announcement will play when three or more people find the body.

10\. More rules will be added at the Guildmaster's discretion.

"W-what?" I gasped. If I don't figure who killed the zoroark then I would be killed?

"I do not understand," Metang said with a shake of his head. "What exactly is a guild trial?"

"A guild trial!" Monotuff repeated. "It's a platform for which all of you will debate and argue for who you think the murderer actually is!" It began to spin around again. "If you figure out who Zoroark's killer is then I will punish them. If you don't…" It suddenly stopped and turned to us, the slash it had for an eye glowing. "Then I'll punish the rest of you other than the murderer."

Zebstrika gulped. "And this punishment is…?"

"Hmph." Monotuff raised a paw. "Execution, of course."

Everyone fell into a stunned silence.

"Of course, I'm not letting any of you go unprepared into this trial. You're free to investigate the murder for a bit of time!" Monotuff face suddenly seemed to stretch. "Oh, and about the motive…"

"You are planning to release them, correct?" Greninja asked. "After all someone has been killed."

"Nah!" Monotuff said.

"W-what?!" Gengar yelped.

"For added incentive, I think I'll keep the Destiny Bond motive till after the trial!" Monotuff laughed. "So, if all the innocent is lost due to punishment, then their friends and family will be lost too, but if the culprit loses then they lose their close ones." He continued to laugh. "It's a win-win!"

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal!" Lycanroc shouted, struggling against his bonds.

"Keep your invisible pants on," Monotuff snorted. "Just figure out who killed Zoroark. No biggee."

"B-But then the culprit will lose everything," Ribombee stammered out. "That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Monotuff retorted. "Since someone killed they should accept the responsibility of the game! After all, if I released all those pokémon then the killer might not have any motive anymore. They might admit to their crime!"

"I doubt that," Metang said smoothly. "After all, if they killed then they, of course, assumed that they would escape soon after."

"Well even then…!" Monotuff shouted. "The motive stays. More incentive is never a bad thing." It tapped its foot. "Besides shouldn't you all be investigating the truly disturbing case of the mysterious zoroark?"

"Yes, about that-!" Marowak began to say, only to find that Monotuff had suddenly disappeared again. "Of course," she muttered, shaking her head.

We all stood there in silence, digesting this piece of new information we were just given. I could barely understand it. A guild trial? Execution? I felt my throat close up. I just don't get it. This entire situation… it was just too crazy to comprehend.

I wanted to scream. My mind was spinning and I could barely-!

"Everyone," Metang's calm and assertive voice broke me out of my thoughts. "For now…" He seemed to hesitate. "We should do as it says."

Porygon snorted. "You cannot be serious. This is pure idiocy. We shouldn't do anything Monotuff says."

"But if what it says is true…" Ribombee said nervously.

"Then we'll all die!" Rather than sound nervous or panicked, Blissey instead sounded completely enthusiastic about it, a beaming smile stretched across her face.

"Exactly." Metang nodded. "We no longer have no option." He took a deep breath before he left his low voice bellow throughout the town. "This is now the first mission of the Ultimate Team! Investigate this murder and locate Zoroark's killer! I expect no stone left unturned and everyone to be alive at the end of this! Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!" I heard nearly everyone shout in response.

"Right." Metang lowered his gaze. "Then let us all get through this situation as an Ultimate Team would!"

:investigation: background music box 15

Everyone else murmured a short agreement, while others like Blissey and Lucario shouted their enthusiasm. Everyone then split up, heading in different directions to investigate with the majority going into the Berserker Gym. I was left alone to stand there in the courtyard. I figured that it would probably be best for me to take a step back. I wasn't really the right person to investigate a murderer after all…

That is until Grovyle suddenly walked up to me. He gave me a look that I couldn't decipher, before sighing. "Your name…" he said. "Is Braixen, right?"

"Um…" I blinked. "Yes?"

"Right…" He nodded. "You'll be investigating the murder with me."

I frowned. "Actually, I thought it would better if I was on the sidelines? I don't really have any experience with investigating…" I swallowed. 'Investigating murders."

Grovyle gave me a cold look. "So, are you fine with doing nothing? Even with your life on the line?"

"Uh." I looked away, unable to answer.

"Hmph." Grovyle snorted. "Well you're going to help me," he said. "An assistant."

"An assistant?" I frowned but nevertheless nodded. "I guess if you think I can help in any way."

Read this file. Grovyle said.

:victim file 1:

The victim is zoroark .

Cause of death:external bleeding

Time of death:4:33pm

Truth bullet collected: victim file 1

Braixen." Grovyle dismissed his E-Badge's screen with a wave. "Can you tell me what happened? Why was everyone here?"

I blinked, not sure why he was asking. "Lucario had called a meeting for taking down Monotuff." I frowned. "He told us that you didn't want to come."

Grovyle just stared at me. "I didn't say anything like that," he explained, with a slight frown. "I haven't heard anything about this meeting, before. Besides I was…" He suddenly fell quiet.

"You were…?" I prodded.

"It doesn't matter," Grovyle dismissed quickly. "Continue."

I frowned, but continued with my story. "Then Lycanroc appeared and used some sort of blue ball that started spewing this pink mist. Everyone, including me, was knocked out." I swallowed. "And… and then I woke up. I think I was the first one to."

"You were?" Grovyle's voice was laced with suspicion, I could tell.

That almost made me want to stop digging my grave, but I continued nevertheless. "Yes," I said with a nod. "Then I heard something crash into the window on the Berserker Gym and shatter it. W-when I went over to investigate it, I saw blood staining the glass, so I opened the doors and found the body. Then Noivern and Lycanroc woke up and were the next two people to see the body. That's when Monotuff's announcement played…"

Grovyle nodded. "That is three people. But did you say that Lycanroc also saw the body?"

I nodded and Grovyle sighed. "Yet he was also the one to put you all to sleep?"

Again I nodded. "Do have some sort of idea?" I asked.

"No. Not yet," Grovyle answered. "We have to investigate some more."

Truth bullet collected: sequence of events

"Are we…" My voice died a little. "Are we going to see the body now." Despite my want to help, I wasn't very comfortable about seeing the dead body again.

To my surprise, Grovyle just shook his head. "No," he answered. "I want to check two places first. Kecleon's Shop and the Botanist Gym."

I cocked my head. "Why…?" I started to ask, but Grovyle was already starting to walk away. With a moment of hesitation, I followed after him.

To my surprise, there were already two pokémon at Kecleon's Shop; Pelipper was perched on the counter watching Marowak as she stacked a bunch of wooden boxes outside the shop while mumbling to herself. Grovyle just waited near Pelipper patiently, so I just shut my mouth and watched her work. "What is she doing?" Grovyle finally asked as Marowak tossed another box out.

"We're looking to see if any Wonder Orbs are missing," Pelipper explained. "Since Lycanroc used a Slumber Orb on us, y'know." He glanced at Grovyle. "Or you don't."

"Wonder Orbs?" I asked with a frown. "What are those?"

"Ah…" Pelipper blinked. "I guess you wouldn't have used these before, huh?"

"Wonder Orbs," Marowak grunted, slamming another crate into the growing pile she was making. "They are basically magical orbs that can be used within mystery dungeons for a bunch of different effects. Like the one that Lycanroc had used against us. A Slumber Orb."

I nodded, mostly following the explanation. "So Lycanroc used a Slumber Orb on all of us." That was probably what had caused us to fall asleep.

Truth bullet collected: slumber orb

"Those that mean he got it from here?" Grovyle questioned. "I'm assuming there would be a way to tell if something had been taken."

"There are some records of the items that Kecleon kept inside and, assuming that no one took anything before today, there's actually four things missing from the shop," Marowak explained.

"Four?"

She nodded. "There are three orbs missing, plus a Stun Seed is gone." She sighed and placed a hand on her helmet. "The seeds are actually rather organized but the orbs are a complete mess., so I can't tell what exactly had been taken."

Truth bullet collected: missing items

"Hm." Grovyle seemed to ponder this news for a moment, as I and Pelipper stood at the sidelines watching. "Is there any way you could give us a list of the orbs here in the store and their functions?"

"Hmph." Marowak snorted. "Well I could certainly do it, but it would take some time. Are you fine with that?"

"As long as I get it before this supposed 'guild trial,'" Grovyle insisted.

"Well alright then." Marowak glared at Pelipper. "Oi, you."

Pelipper stiffened. "Y-yes, ma'am!?"

"Get me some paper and a pen from your gym," she ordered. "Do it quickly and maybe I'll step on you."

Pelipper went red. "Yes, ma'am!" he shouted enthusiastically, soaring into the air and towards his gym.

Marowak snorted. "How incredibly predictable." She said, rolling her eyes. "People like him aren't exactly the brightest when it comes to situations like this."

"Right." Grovyle just nodded, before turning away from the store. "Braixen follow." He ordered, heading towards the Botanist Gym.

"R-right!" With a short wave to Marowak, I hurried to catch up to my partner. Though at this point I would call myself a glorified sidekick…

I was surprised to see Ribombee without Blissey inside of her gym and even more surprised to see Greninja here too. The two of them were in a deep discussion when me and Grovyle entered the greenhouse, but they quickly put a pause on it the moment that they noticed us. "Ah." Greninja said, coolly. "It seems that I wasn't the only one with that idea."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but Grovyle seemed to have a clue, as he nodded. "So I was on the correct track then?" he asked. "Ribombee grows Chesto berries here?"

"W-wait?!" Ribombee suddenly stammered. "You're not suspecting me, are you?!"

"She does," Greninja instead answered.

"H-Hey!" Ribombee looked a lot less calm than she would usually look with Blissey by her side. She shook her head. "Y-yes I do grow Chesto berries. And… and there is one missing from when I counted this morning! B-but I swear I didn't kill anyone!"

Truth bullet collected: Chesto berries

"So, it's possible that someone could've taken a Chesto Berry to wake themselves up after the Slumber Orb was activated."

"Perhaps," Greninja gave Grovyle a suspicious look. "What were you doing by the way?"

"None of your business," he quickly replied, evading the question entirely. I shot him a look, before giving Greninja an apologetic smile.

To her credit, she didn't seem to put off about having her question dismissed like that. Instead she just gazed back at the garden. "But if a Chesto berry was indeed used then it might actually make Lycanroc innocent in this case."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Kyhehe…" Greninja chuckled softly. "I had forgotten that I hadn't told anyone about this."

"About what?" I asked, growing slightly irritated. Couldn't she just tell me already?

"Just before I fell asleep, I managed to knock Lycanroc out," she finally explained. "It wasn't much but I had hoped it would stop him from killing." She shrugged. "Apparently not."

"How?" I asked.

"It's actually quite simple. If you aim for a specific part of the skull, you can make the brain-" she started to explain.

"No, as in how did you not fall asleep from the Slumber Orb?" I quickly corrected myself, as I had little desire to hear about how to properly kill someone. Times like these I was reminded of the fact that she was the Ultimate Assassin.

"I did," Greninja said. "I just managed to get to Lycanroc before I succumbed." She seemed to frown under her tongue. "Though it was rather strange. It seemed Lycanroc had another orb and I think that he used it just before I managed to get to him. His entire body seemed to flicker the moment just before I kicked him. I didn't think much of it since I fell under soon after." She placed a finger at the tip of her mouth. "But now that I think of it, it is strange."

Truth bullet collected: Greninja's account

Let's go to the scene of the crime. Grovyle said.

"I can help with that!" Blissey said, excitedly, bounding over to the body. "First as the Victim File says Zoroark did indeed die from external bleeding. To be exact from this hole in his stomach." She pointed to the small hole that was still leaking blood. "Funnily enough, the wound goes straight through the body, without really hitting any internal organs. I could've probably saved him if I had gotten to him earlier." She blushed. "N-not that I would've. It's just too beautiful…" She gazed at Zoroark's body transfixed.

"Um… right." Grovyle blinked, slightly disturbed by how happy Blissey was. "Anything else?"

"Meh." Blissey snorted. "What else he says…"

Zebstrika slid quietly near me. "She's been like that this entire time," he whispered into my ear. "I don't know what's gotten into her? She's like… enjoying this." I didn't respond.

"We know that he was struggling at one point," Metang answered. "There are some scratch marks along his wrists where the handcuffs are."

"And he has a large wound on his head. Compared to the wound on his stomach though, it seems like that one was made about…" Blissey stopped speaking and glanced at Metang.

"Around three hours ago," Metang supplied.

Blissey nodded. "There ya go." She grinned, happily.

Truth bullet collected: Blissey's account

"Hmm…?" Grovyle noticed a metal rod that had been placed against the wall. He moved closer to investigate it, noticing that the top was covered in blood. "This is probably Zoroark's blood," he announced to the others.

Metang nodded. "Most likely. I don't believe anyone else is wounded."

Grovyle moved closer to Zoroark's body. "What's this?" he asked, tapping the gray piece of paper that had been placed around Zoroark's mouth.

"Duct tape," Metang smoothly answered. "I believe Pelipper has a stash in his gym for packages."

Truth bullet collected: duct tape

"The floor is wet," Grovyle noted next, tapping his foot on the ground. It was almost like he was going through a list of all the relevant clues that could be found. He turned to me. "Braixen didn't you say that there was a bunch of water when you opened the doors?"

"H-huh?" I looked up surprised. "Y-yes, I did." I could remember exactly what had happened…

My feet heavy I moved towards the gym's doors and pulled them open. I jumped back, as cold water tinged red rushed around over my feet and spilled over onto the square.

"We can confirm this," Zebstrika said quickly. "This room was flooded. The sinks were overflowing, so the water got all over the floor."

Truth bullet collected: wet floor

Blissey ignored Lycanroc. "Plus the stone doors are designed in a way that doesn't leave any gaps when they are closed. Water couldn't have escaped from here unless it got to the broken window."

Truth bullet collected: broken window

Ding dong ding!

Ok you guys had enough time to investigate so let's meet up at the trial ground.

After a few moments, I finally realized what was going on. We were all moving down. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach along with the shaking of the room around us and the fact that the staircase that we had come from was replaced by a set of steel bars.

Well what are you waiting for?" Monotuff asked, waving its glass at us. "The stands are pre-assigned. Just find yours."

In complete silence, everyone split up to find where they would be standing. Lucario was the first one to find his place. He let out a terrified squeak, as he stepped into the platform and it started to float in midair. "What… what are these things?!" He cried.

Monotuff shrugged. "State of the art trial equipment. You should be happy I didn't skimp out."

I found my place at the east of the circle (if Monotuff could be considered north), but was unhappy to find that I was right next to Lycanroc. Going clockwise and starting with me it was: Me, Porygon-2, Froslass, Gengar, Ribombee, Lucario, Noivern, Grovyle, Greninja, Zebstrika, Blissey, Pelipper, Marowak, Metang, Zoroark, and finally Lycanroc.

"Ah…" Monotuff looked around to see that everyone had taken a spot. "I guess if everyone's ready, we can begin the trial." Was it my imagination or did his eyes linger on me for a bit. I blinked, and he had moved back to staring eagerly at his drink.

I drew in a sharp intake of breath, my mind racing.

Someone had died. Someone that we didn't know granted, but nevertheless, someone had killed another.

I didn't know who could've done it. All I know is that I hadn't been the one.

"So is everyone ready?" Monotuff asked.

N-No.

I was not ready.

"We are ready," someone said.


	4. Chapter1trial

Chapter 1 guild trial

The first murder occurred when everyone was trying to revolt against Monotuff. Why was the move destiny bond? Who killed zoroark? The guild trial starts...

Truth bullets: victim file1

sequence of events

slumber orb

missing items

Chesto berries

Greninja's account

Blissey's account

duct tape

wet floor

broken window

Steel pole

Small rock

I should give a basic explanation of how this class trial works then." It cleared its throat, as we all gazed at the thing silently. Monotuff fidgeted under the stares, before starting to speak. "This is a class trial, in which you all will use the clues and evidence that you have gathered to create arguments for who the blacked may be. Then you will vote for who you believe the blackened may be."

Its voice grew more sinister. "Correctly vote and the blackened will be punished. Vote for the incorrect person and I'll instead punish everyone other than the blackened and that person will be allowed to go back home! And if you don't vote then I get to kill you!"

Pelipper:"I've never done this before.

Greninja:"i think we should start with the murder weapon.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: victim file 1

Steel pole

Small rock

Lucario:"so what was the weapon?

Pelipper:"maybe it **was the pole**.

Grovyle:"is the weapon really that obvious?

Porygon:"no maybe not.

Blissey:"well the cause of death was the small hole in the body.

Braixen:"(hold on I found something wrong with one of their testimonies.)

Pelipper:"maybe it **was the pole**.

Truth bullet: steel pole

**No! That's wrong!**

Braixen:"but the pole had no blood on it.

Pelipper:"so it's not the weapon? Ok

Froslass:"s-so it was Lycanroc right?

Lycanroc:"why am I the culprit?

Porygon:"your the one who put us to sleep.

Lycanroc:"that wasn't me I was knocked out from behind.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: chesto berries

Blissey's account

Greninja's account

Porygon:"you woke yourself up with **chesto berries**.

Lycanroc:"that's ridiculous!

Metang:"but you could've.

Lycanroc:"but that's not the right berry for that!

Braixen:"(i don't think that's the right berry for an unconscious Pokémon.)

Porygon:"you woke yourself up with **chesto berries**.

Truth bullet: chesto berries

**No! That's wrong!**

Braixen:"but don't they only work when a Pokémon is sleeping?

Porygon:"oh yea your right.

Porygon:"but why did the body get propped in that position?

Braixen:"it was probably the handcuffs because the killer always had access to it right?

Marowak:"and the duct tape?

Gengar:"you can find them at the Deliveryman gym.

Grovyle:"anyone could have went in there

Braixen:"but what about the real murder weapon?

Lucario:"didn't we discus this already?

Grovyle:"but it wouldn't hurt to talk about now.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: small rock

Broken window

Missing items

Lucario:"so what was the real murder weapon?

Grovyle:"was something that cannot be seen?

Froslass:"I-if it was something that can't be seen.

Froslass:"maybe he poisoned himself?

Marowak:"not possible because there were no traces of it.

Braixen:"(I think the piece of evidence I'll show couldn't be seen.)

Grovyle:"was something that cannot be seen?

Truth bullet: small rock

**I agree with that **

Braixen:"what if it was the rock?

Lucario:"something that small?

Grovyle:"but what if a strong force pushed it?

Braixen:"I think that's it.

Noivern:"but what about the blood?

Braixen:"what if the killer washed it?

Noivern:"how would they do it?

Braixen:"(they probably used this...)

Present truth bullet: broken window

Braixen:"they just used their psychic powers to throw it through the window to wash it.

Metang:"but how could the killer see where zoroark was?

Braixen:"(I need to remember what my mom told me long ago.)

:hangman's gambit:

**Miracle eye**

**Now I understand **

Braixen:"ever heard of a move called miracle eye?

Metang:"I heard of it. What does it do?

Braixen:"it allows the user to see invisible objects.

Metang:"but what about the move foresight. Lucario knows it right?

Well he's the culprit!

Lucario:"just because I could learn it doesn't mean I'm the culprit.

Braixen:"from this I know who the killer is.

:suspect a killer:

Metang

Braixen:"Metang your the killer aren't you?

Metang:"no I'm not!

Metang:"your mistaken!

:bullet time battle:

Metang:"your wrong!

Metang:"I didn't do it!

Metang:"nonsense!

Metang:"arg!

Metang:"what proves that I killed him?!

Psychic types learn miracle eye

**This should prove it**

Braixen:"lots of psychic type Pokémon could learn it. So please don't argue this fact. Once I go over your crime you'll die.

:Closing argument:

Act1:the killer saw zoroark at the beginning of the killing game. And they wanted to kill him to get out.

Act2:first the killer kidnapped zoroark and tied him up.

Act3:next they forced Lycanroc with their power to make everyone fall asleep.

Act4:just so we couldn't hear zoroark's scream they put duct tape on his mouth.

Act:5:all the pieces were in place. The killer was ready to murder. The killer used their power to use the small rock as the weapon and break the window to get the blood off of it. The killer who killed zoroark is... you Metang.

Monotuff:"it seems your arguments reached your conclusion so let's prepare to vote.

:Metang is guilty:

Braixen:"why did you do it?!

Metang:"because I wanted to protect everyone.

Gengar:"how many people did you have?

Metang:"around 2 million.

Lucario:"it's probably a lie.

Monotuff:"it's punishment time!

:game over:

Metang has been found guilty. time for punishment!

Metang was put into a hydraulic press that had a counter on it. He was then crushed slowly until the counter reached a certain amount.

Chapter 1: my world, your illusion end

:Students remaining:

14

:Dead:

2


	5. Chapter2dailylife

Chapter 2: Road to the Elite Four :daily life:

Ugh.

I made a face as I took another bite from the chesto berry in my grasp. It was disgusting. I had never been a fan of chesto berries. Even before the events of the trial, yesterday, I couldn't stand them. All the trial had done was lower my opinion of them.

Grovyle gave me a look form the corner of his eye. "Eat your breakfast," he ordered, popping a cheri berry into his mouth and chewing. He swallowed before continuing, "You'll need your strength if we're really in…" He paused. "You know."

Zebstrika, who was sitting across from him, gave him a withering look. "You don't have to remind us, you know," he scowled.

Lycanroc seemed to choke on his apple and Zebstrika turned to him. "What?" the Ultimate Racer snapped.

"Nothing you little wimp," Lycanroc sneered. "Just laughing at how scared you are. Can't run away, any more can you?"

That only seemed to rile up Zebstrika more. "Why you-!"

I sighed. "Zebstrika," I said, softly, feeling the air around Zebstrika relax slightly. "Just don't listen to him. He's not worth it. If you let him egg you on like that you're just playing into his hands."

Lycanroc slammed his fist onto the table. "What'd you say, girl?!"

I gave him a dull look, which made him flinch. "I was the one who defended you yesterday, remember?" I pointed out.

He recoiled. "Yeah… thanks with that… but…" He paused before looking away while grumbling.

Seeing that the conversation was done, I turned back to stare at the chesto berry I was holding, before tossing it into my mouth. I grimaced before slowing on it slowly, unable to enjoy the taste of it.

"T-This f-food s-sucks," Froslass grumbled, throwing an apple over her shoulder after only taking one bite from it. "I-It's t-the s-same as y-yesterday."

"I don't think it's too bad," Ribombee mumbled, as she swallowed her own food.

"I don't think it's bad, either!" Blissey cheerfully exclaimed, patting her friend on the back.

"It sucks that Wigglytuff didn't think to hire someone as the Ultimate Chef," Gengar laughed nervously.

"Please," Marowak dismissed. "Let's not wish our situation upon anyone else."

Gengar blinked. "Oh right… sorry."

"No need to apologize." Porygon wasn't eating (though I had no idea how he would eat; he had no mouth) and instead was looking at the screen on his E-Badge. "Just don't do it again."

Gengar gulped. "Right."

Another long silence followed as we all just chewed on our breakfast.

Suddenly, Noivern slammed her wings onto the table, startling all of us. "I can't take it, man!" she yelled in a panic. "We're in a mystery dungeon! What do we do?! How do we get out?! I've never been in one before!"

We all just stared at her before turning back to our food.

Noivern blinked. "That's… not the reaction I expected," she admitted, slowly. "I was thinking more panic."

"I did most of my panicking in my bed," Pelipper muttered, picking at his food. "I'm all out right now."

Lucario gave him a weird look. "Was that…?"

"What?"

Lucario shook his head. "No, never mind." He turned to Noivern. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked. "The only thing we can do is train and prepare for whatever this dungeon throws at us."

"It has already thrown something at us," Greninja pointed out, folding her front arms. "A killing game. One that has already sacrificed most of the pokémon population living here on the earth."

I squirmed guiltily in my seat, as Grovyle glared at Greninja. "Don't assume things," he snapped. "We already established that the entire things were a setup by Monotuff to get one of us to kill. No one's dead. Metang was just an idiot."

"No, he was a genius," Porygon replied. "And that's just it. He used the Orbs too. He should've known that we were all trapped inside a mystery dungeon. Was there something about our situation he only knew? Or perhaps he truly believed Monotuff's threat." He shook his head. "I do not know."

"Jeeeeeez!" A nasal voice suddenly said from the center of the table. "Y'all are still talking about that? It's over with. They're dead. Get over it!"

I jumped out of my seat, my gaze snapped over to the center of the table, where Monotuff was standing on a plate of berries, now completely squashed. Nearby I could hear Ribombee let out a low moan at the sight, but I could only keep my cautious gaze on Monotuff, as it casually wiped the berry juice off of its feet.

"Monotuff," Grovyle said stiffly. "What are you doing here?"

Monotuff did a little twirl. "I'm here just to congratulate all of you for succeeding in that trial! And…" Its expression took a sinister turn. "To give you a reward for a job well done. That's what exploration teams do, right? Get rewards once a job is finished?"

"No!" Lucario snapped angrily. "Exploration teams are meant to explore the world and save pokémon!"

"And get paid while doing it so…" Monotuff nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm just acting like a real guildmaster to you idiots. Some thanks would be nice."

"You're not my guildmaster!" Lucario snapped.

"What is the reward?" Greninja asked, unable to hide the curiosity within her voice.

Monotuff seemed to beam. "Oh, I just finished renovations on the floor below and on some of the gyms! I thought it would be nice to know."

A couple of the others perked up at the word, "gyms." I would be lying to say that I wasn't also interested in seeing if my gym would be among the new ones. But at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder what my gym would have. What kind of talent is luck really?

My gym would probably just be empty.

Lycanroc looked suspicious. "What do you mean by the 'floor below,' exactly?" he asked, scratching his nose.

"Exactly what I said," Monotuff replied. "The bottom floor is open. Take the ladder outside this room to go down and you'll find yourselves in B3F. But that's not all!" It covered its mouth holding behind its laughter. "I created two more gyms on the surface that I'm sure everyone will like."

Gengar frowned. "In one night?" he asked. "How did you manage that so quickly?"

Monotuff stuck out its tongue. "It's not that hard to figure out that, bub!" With that, it disappeared.

A moment passed before someone spoke and it turned out to be Lucario, "It knows," he said, gritting his teeth. "It knows that we know where we are and it's just rubbing it in our faces that we can't escape."

"We shouldn't dwell on it too much," Marowak reasoned. "It's just trying to taunt us so we'll grow desperate and resort to killing like…" She hesitated before her eyes narrowed. "Like Metang did."

A heavy silence settled on us, and I let my eyes fall to the floor. Metang. I still hadn't gotten over what he wanted me, and nearly made me, do. The idea constantly hung over me like a wet blanket and I had stayed up for most of the night instead of sleeping.

If I had taken Metang's offer… what would've happened?

"Well…" Blissey's voice broke the silence. I looked over at her to see her giving a rather sly smile. "Shall we claim our reward now? Best not postpone it any longer, after all."

None of us really wanted to go down, deeper into the mystery dungeon. The idea was well… terrifying at least to me. Especially since this was the first mystery dungeon I had ever been inside and already it was succeeding any prior expectations I had of it. So, suffice it to say, I was completely unwilling to go down to B3F.

So there was a compromise. We split into two groups. The more experienced people would explore the floor below and the rest of us would look around outside.

The first group contained me, Zebstrika, Noivern, Froslass, Ribombee, Pelipper, and Lucario, who insisted on going with us in case anything happened. The second group contained Grovyle, Porygon, Greninja, Lycanroc, Marowak, Gengar and Blissey, who was holding onto a pouch containing some berries.

We said our farewells, but I was secretly worried about the possibility that Monotuff was just leading us into a trap. That's what mystery dungeons did, right?

The moment we emerged onto the surface we checked out maps, which already had the layout of the surface painted on the screen. Well everyone checked it other than Lucario. He, instead, opted to just survey the land with his two eyes, doing his best not to lock eyes with us.

"There are two new buildings," Zebstrika noted, with a raised brow.

Noivern visibly deflated. "Aw man…." She moaned. "I don't see any sort of stage." She scratched the back of her head. "I really wanted to finally get to play some music…"

Pelipper perked up and reached his wing around to pat her on the back, only for Noivern to suddenly whip her head at him. "Don't touch me," she said in a low voice.

Pelipper recoiled. "I'm s-sorry!" he yelped.

Noivern glared at him before her face suddenly broke out into a grin. "Aw don't sweat, bro. I was just kidding. You can touch me all you want! Gahahahaha!" she laughed, seemingly in a more brighter mood than she was in a few seconds.

Pelipper just stared. "Was that an innuendo?" he muttered to himself just loud enough for me to her.

What's an innuendo? I wondered.

"C-Can y-you g-guys focus on out s-situation in-instead of you st-stupid comedy routine!?" Froslass snapped before I could ask. "W-we n-need to see if th-there's a w-way out!"

Noivern rolled her eyes. "Fine jeez." She glanced at the map hovering in front of her. "I guess I'll check out the Gym near Kecleon's." She looked at Lucario. "Yo, Lucario. I think your gym opened up."

Lucario frowned. "It did?" he asked warily.

"Yep!" Noivern grabbed his arm and began to flutter hop down the stairs, dragging him along. "Let's go check it out, boi!"

"H-Hey w-wait!"

"Noivern!" Ribombee cried. "Stop that! You could hurt him!" She raced after the duo.

"Hmm…" Zebstrika glanced at his own map. "I guess I'll check out the raceway. That seems to be more style." He closed his map and began to head down the stairs.

"I'll come with you," Pelipper said. "That's close to my gym anyway…" Anything else he was going to say faded away as he and Zebstrika left, leaving me at the front of the Guild.

Not alone, granted. But not someone who I would consider a friend…

I looked at Froslass, who flinched and snapped her head away. "A-are you im-implying j-just be-because we were l-left al-alone that we should g-go to-together?" She snapped. "I'm-I'm n-not as m-much as a weirdo like you, y-you know?! E-Even, I-I have s-some dig-dignity!"

"Well if you want to go alone then…" I trailed off, waiting for her response.

"F-Fine!" she snapped after a second. "I-If you r-really need my h-help…"

It was a little surprising to see how easy it was to convince her. I had initially expected that I would go by myself like last time, but it was a little encouraging that someone would be next to me while I explore.

Even if it was Froslass.

"So where should we go?" I ask her.

"The raceway," she replied.

I blinked. "Why there?"

"I don't like L-Lucario or Rib-Ribombee," she explained. "P-Pelipper and Zebstrika are at l-least a little more t-tolerable by c-comparison."

"Oh." I just nodded, figuring she had her own reasons. "Let's go then."

Froslass also nodded. "L-lead the way."

It wasn't what I expected, that's for sure.

Right next to the Deliveryman Gym, was a huge glass and metal coliseum. The building wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. There were several arched openings leading inside it and the entire thing didn't seem to have a ceiling. Through them, I could just barely see the dirt and grass raceway inside.

"This is…" Froslass had her mouth open, for once her stutter not present.

"How did Monotuff build this so quickly?" I gaped.

"Oh." We bother turned to see Pelipper nearby looking a little downcast. "You're here."

Froslass and I exchanged a look. "W-what's w-with you?" she asked a little harshly. "D-Did Br-Braixen finally d-dump you?"

"Huh?" I turned to Froslass my face turning red.

"No, I haven't asked her yet," Pelipper said nonchalantly, which only made me turn red even faster, as he gazed at the metal coliseum in disdain. "It's just that the Racer Gym is a lot more impressive than my rinky-dink one." He sighed heavily.

Froslass frowned, as I stood there still processing the conversation. "R-racer Gym?"

Pelipper nodded, just as the red began to fade away from my face. "Yeah, Monotuff popped up just before you came to tell us that. Zebstrika was pretty excited." He lowered his gaze and grumbled, "That lucky guy.

"He's inside?" I finally manage to gasp out.

Pelipper gave me a strange look. "Yeah…?" he said slowly. "Are you okay, Braixen?" He suddenly grinned. "Are you trying to say that you are interested in me?!"

"Uh, w-well… I…" I could only fumble desperately. I had never been asked this before! I had never even dated someone before!

Suddenly, Froslass grabbed my hand. "S-sorry!" she quickly. "Br-Braixen isn't in-interested. S-She's al-already got s-someone on the out-outside, she's w-with."

"Oh…" Pelipper visibly deflated. "Who's the other…?" However we were already going through one of the archways, by the time he started to ask the question, so what he said next only faded from my ears.

"Why did you say that?!" I asked Froslass alarmed. I didn't have a boyfriend or anything of the sort!

"I-I was just lying," Froslass explained, rolling her eyes. "Y-you've g-got to know h-how to t-turn down g-guys like that b-before its t-too late."

I paused letting me digest her words. "Are you used to it?" I questioned curiously. She was the Ultimate Dancer and despite her personality, she must be used to putting herself on a stage. And plus looking at her closely she was pretty cute, so surely some pokémon would ask her out.

"Y-yeah," she confirmed. "Quite o-often."

"Huh," I said. "Are you going out with someone?" I said it without thinking and once the words left my mouth I winced.

Luckily, Froslass didn't seem that annoyed. "N-no," she said averting. "I… I j-just don't l-like love." With that, she floated away, emerging inside the stadium.

I watched her go with some confusion. She didn't like love? What did that mean? It didn't seem like she was ready to answer however, so I just shut my mouth and followed her out onto the raceway. I then looked around, trying to see where Zebstrika was, but could only see a small cloud of dust in the distance. "Where is he?" I asked aloud.

Froslass was also trying to find him. "I-I d-don't know," she replied. "M-Maybe he l-left?"

Wait… I squinted. Was that cloud of dust growing larger?

And closer?

My eyes widened when I finally realized that whatever it was it was running straight towards me. I froze, my mind drawing a blank. They… they were going to hit me!

"Watch out!" I felt someone push me from behind and I fell onto the grass that lay on the sidelines, just as Zebstrika ran past me. I sat up and glanced behind me to see Froslass floating there looking embarrassed.

"Did… you just save me?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"D-Don't b-bother!" she snapped. "I-I know y-you're j-just going to go back to m-making f-fun of me!"

"Huh?" I tilted my head. "I was just going to thank you."

"T-Thank…?" Froslass seemed stunned.

"Braixen!" I turned back around just in time to see Zebstrika trotting over to me, in a small panic. "Are you alright?! I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine." I got up and dusted off my any dirt on my fur and offered Zebstrika a smile. "Just a little dirty."

Zebstrika breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus…"

"Y-you sh-should watch where you're g-going next time!" Froslass scolded him. "Y-you could've k-killed us!"

Zebstrika winced. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't expect anyone to walk onto the raceway! I.. I thought it was common knowledge that you're never supposed to do that! At least… that's what my father said to me…"

"I-It m-may be common kn-knowledge t-to you, m-maybe!" Froslass shot back.

Since the two were arguing it gave me a chance to finally investigate the raceway. It was just as impressive as it was on the outside. The race track was a simple oval-shaped dirt one with chalk lines denoting the different lanes. Anything that wasn't dirt was covered in grass and there were several indents within the walls themselves where there were seats and water coolers. Right next to the water coolers were some lockers and above that were stadium seats that were made of a material that I couldn't identify. The seats reached into the sky

"Incredible…" I said aloud, unable to hide my amazement.

Zebstrika noticed. "Yeah it is, isn't it!" he beamed. "Monotuff told me this was the Racer Gym. But honestly…" He gazed around at his surroundings. "It's way bigger than any other racetrack I've ever seen! You could fit every pokémon in the world inside-!" He stopped mid-sentence and awkwardly looked down. "I mean…"

"Don't worry about it." I gave him a reassuring smile even though my stomach churned on the inside.

"A-any es-escape route?" Froslass asked, unwilling to conform to the current mood.

"No…" Zebstrika muttered. "At least I couldn't find anything here. Nothing connects to the outside of the wall."

"T-then this g-gym is use-useless," Froslass sneered.

"Hey!" Zebstrika cried indignantly.

"She doesn't mean it," I quickly assured Zebstrika.

"No, I get it," Zebstrika said glumly, before perking up. "But maybe the other gym has some sort of escape route?" he offered.

"Hmph." Froslass looked away. "M-Maybe."

"Would you like to come with us?" I asked kindly, silently praying that I would have someone else to balance out Froslass's attitude.

To my internal dismay, Zebstrika didn't seem to get the message. "No thanks," he said brightly. "It's been a while since I've actually run in a specialized track like this, so I want to practice and get my speed up. In case we ever…" He hesitated. "Escape." He suddenly brightened. "Though if you ever want to me to train you in running, just ask!"

"If I do I will," I replied politely, thinking that I would probably never take him up on his offer. Not that Zebstrika was a bad pokémon or teacher but mostly because I had no talent in exercise.

"C-come on, Br-Braixen," Froslass said, turning away. "W-we've been here l-long here enough."

"Oh!" Zebstrika perked up. "If you can warn other people about the racetrack and tell them to be careful that would be helpful."

"Of course," I replied amicably, as Froslass and I left the Racer Gym, heading to the second building on the surface.

Was the Fighter Gym a lot more impressive than the Racer Gym or less?

I honestly couldn't decide on an opinion.

Located just below Duskull Bank, it was an ornately designed building colored a deep reddish brown and had curved spires stretching into the sky. It mostly made from stone, giving it a different vibe than the Racer Gym, like it was something that pokémon made rather than the mystery dungeon. On the top of the building's roof were several skylights, which were the only windows I could see, as the rest of the building didn't have any. There were only two entrances inside, one in the front which faced the cliffside and another in the back facing Duskull Bank.

"N-Not that im-impressive," Froslass scowled from behind me.

Before I could disagree, the back door, which we were closest too, suddenly opened and Ribombee flew out. She caught sight of us and relief flooded her face. "Oh, thank Arceus!" she gasped. "Someone else!"

Before I could ask, I hear Lucario's voice suddenly shout from inside, "Ribombee you're not done with your push-ups! Get back in the Dojo!"

Ribombee gripped my arm desperately. "Help me," she begged. "Please."

"I-" I couldn't think of a response, as Lucario walked out.

He gave us a grin. "Braixen!" he cheerfully greeted. "Are you here to train with us?"

"Um…?" I blinked.

Luckily Froslass came to my rescue. "W-we already did some tr-training at the R-Racer Gym," she answered, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Oh, that's alright!" Lucario didn't seem bothered. "More training never hurt anyone."

Froslass narrowed her eyes. "I'm a d-dancer," she hissed. "I already h-have a s-specialized d-diet. I-I don't need any more v-variance in my d-daily routine th-than I have r-right now."

"Oh." Lucario's smile fell, before turning to me. "How about you Braixen?"

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry but I already did some running with Zebstrika," I lied, hoping that it wouldn't show on my face. "I'm exhausted." To sell my point, I mimed wiping some sweat off my face.

"If you say so…" Lucario said believing me. "Ribombee still hasn't finished her push-ups though!"

"I'm exhausted, Lucario!" she insisted. "I'm not made for this hard labor!"

"Nonsense!" Lucario shouted, folding his arms. "Training can only help when conquering mystery dungeons!"

"I'm a Botanist!" she exclaimed. "I'm not made for this sort of heavy workout!"

I noticed Froslass moved past Lucario sneakily, just trying to get out of the conversation and, after a second of a torn conscious, I followed her inside.

The inside of the Fighter Gym was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. It was a lot like the Racer Gym with raised seats surrounding a large arena in the middle. The arena was barren and the only one on it was Noivern, who was struggling to do some sit-ups. Along the wall were tan lamps, glowing with a fire giving the atmosphere a warm feeling. From where I entered (the back door), I could see the front entrance on the opposite side of the building, where the back entrance was on the right side while the front on the left. On the wall where the back door was and on the left side there was a smaller room with beige-colored walls and two buttons. Looking up at the ceiling, I could see the same skylights I saw outside. There was also a large wooden slab that cut the entire ceiling in half, only held up by two stray ropes.

I gulped. If that fell on someone…

No. It wasn't right to think like that.

There was no way that someone would try to kill again. Not after what happened in the last trial. Metang's execution had probably terrified us all from acting in any way.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing towards the smaller room nearby, as Lucario walked in with Ribombee behind him.

Lucario grimaced. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I have no interest in touching it."

"W-why n-not?" Froslass asked.

He frowned. "It reminds me of human technology. Like that lift from before and…" He tugged his collar. "This thing."

Froslass gave him a strange look, as I walked into the small room and examined the red and green buttons. The red one had a small arrow pointing down and the green one had an arrow pointing up. Without thinking, I pressed down on the green button hearing a satisfying click when it gave way to my weight and I tensed up.

Nothing happened.

"W-well that was d-disappointing," Froslass said from behind me. I glanced at her to see that she had joined me inside the room, with Lucario nearby, nervously shifting back and forth, refusing to join us inside.

I gave her a half-hearted shrug as I pressed the green button. Again, nothing seemed to happen.

Froslass gave the buttons a disgusted look. "W-what a dis-disappointment-!"

"Braixen!" I heard Lucario cry out. I turned towards him and recoiled.

The room that Froslass and I were in was sinking into the ground. I could see Lucario's panicked face from a gap that was only getting smaller and smaller.

Lucario reached out an arm. "Grab it!" he yelled, desperately.

I attempted to do so, but Lucario quickly withdrew it, before the gap could close completely and completely chop off his arm. Now I stood there facing a dirt wall, hearing the fading desperate cries from Lucario above us.

"G-good g-going, Braixen," Froslass stammered out, though she didn't look too worried.

"I didn't know that something like that would happen!" I protested.

"Y-you d-didn't expect to g-get trapped in a mystery d-dungeon and in a k-killing g-game, too!" she snapped back.

"T-that's-!" I shut my mouth and tilted my head, hearing some new voices different from Lucario's.

"…at's…on?" I heard someone say that sounded like Porygon's.

"No…dea." Another one that sounded like Gengar's.

"…Move back." Porygon's voice was now a lot clearer, as the dirt wall gave away to bright light that nearly blinded me, causing me to shield them as I felt the room stop moving.

"…Braixen?" I opened my eyes to see Gengar and Porygon staring at me in surprise. "Froslass?"

"W-what?" Froslass stammered. "H-How… what?"

Gengar seemed just as confused, but Porygon's eyes' narrowed as they shifted between me and Froslass. "You're in B3F," he informed us. "Did you come here from the surface?"

Speechless, I nodded.

"Whoa, wait." Gengar frowned. "Does that mean this thing is a lift like that thing in Sharpedo's Bluff?"

"Probably." Porygon said. "It wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen on this floor." He gave us a look. "Where does the lift connect to?"

"T-The F-Fighter's Gym," Froslass answered. "Or the D-Dojo. W-We l-left Lucario, N-Noivern and R-Ribombee up there."

Porygon nodded, gestured for us to get off, which we did. "Don't worry, this floor is safe," he informed us, getting on the lift himself. "The others should be around exploring. I'll inform Lucario and the others on the surface that you're safe." He eyed the buttons before pressing the green button. The lift began to rise and, before long, Porygon had disappeared into the ceiling.

Froslass looked around. "I-Is this a-all th-there is o-on B3F?" she asked.

"Uh…" Gengar looked around awkwardly. "No there's some more rooms. This one was called the Fighter Gym's basement, so that's why Porygon figured it was connected to the surface. Though we didn't expect it to be connected through a lift."

I too gazed around at our new surroundings. It wasn't the biggest room or basement. The floor was covered in a strange material that felt like Mareep wool but wasn't at the same time. It was a little scratchier. "What is this?" I wondered aloud.

"It's carpet," Gengar immediately answered. When I looked at him, he turned away from me and blushed slightly. "At least that's what Marowak and the others think it is."

I gave him an astonished look and gazed around. The walls were a tan color while the ceiling was a stark white. On the ceiling hung a large ornament that shined with a bright light that seemed to come from a small round object made from glass. Littered around the room were several pieces of exercise equipment, rubber mats, and dumbbells, along with other things I couldn't identify. Just across from where the elevator was a wooden door, though stylized differently than the usual ones in the guild.

The room gave me a weird feeling. It was different from everything I had ever seen, even after coming here. Alien was one word to describe it.

"It's-At least Marowak and the others say that the mystery dungeon is mimicking human buildings," Gengar explained.

"H-human?!" Froslass stammered out.

Gengar nodded. "You'll… You'll understand when you see the rest of the floor." He shook his head. "It's a trip."

I gave him a curious look and walked over to the door, pulling it open after turning the doorknob. Just before that, I noticed a small switch right next to the door.

Finally, I saw B3F for the first time.

Cold.

It was so cold.

The floor was made of white marble and both the ceilings and walls were painted a dull gray. Light spilled from rectangular indents within the ceiling, but not from a fire like I was used to, but some sort of electricity. When I opened the door, I was facing a wall, but to my right and left there were two other hallways that curved forwards from where I was standing.

I hugged myself and shivered. "Why is it so cold?" I asked, seeing Froslass float forward unperturbed by the temperature.

"Um…" Gengar simply shrugged.

"It's nice," Froslass said, her stammer suddenly gone.

I stared at her. "Froslass…?" I started to ask.

"What?" She gave me a strange look before realization crossed her face and it was quickly replaced with disdain. "What?" she asked again, a little more forcefully. "You think I stammer like that all the time. I'm an Ice-type! I prefer the cold!"

"That doesn't make any sense," I heard Gengar mutter behind me.

"Hmph!" Froslass folded her arms a little haughtily. "Let's just finish our exploring so that I don't ever have to talk to you ever again." She floated off to the right.

"If she doesn't like you then why is she still willing to explore with you?" Gengar asked aloud, giving me a baffled look.

I shrugged helplessly, but since I didn't want to be left behind, I quickly ran off in pursuit of Froslass, while giving Gengar a small wave. I found her in front of another door, this time with a plaque that said, "Archive Room." She had been waiting for me, so the moment that I arrived, she opened the door and floated inside, forcing me to follow her.

It was another small room, but it felt even smaller given everything inside. They were numerous wooden shelves lined in a row stuffed with cartons of papers and leather-bound books. A small desk was shoved into the corner near the entrance and a couple of fire-lit lamps were bolted to the stone walls.

Two pokémon were already inside. Grovyle was rummaging through some files muttering to himself while Lycanroc leaned against the wall, watching him carefully.

Froslass cleared her throat, as Grovyle stopped whatever he was doing and turned to her, surprise etched in his face. "W-What are you d-doing?" she asked.

Oh. Her stammer was back.

"What does it look like?" Lycanroc grunted. "We're looking for information."

"Lycanroc please be quiet," Grovyle sighed.

He scowled. "Oi, what did you-?!"

"He's right, though," Grovyle interrupted, leaving Lycanroc to scowl and just look away. "I'm looking for any information that can explain our situation. An archive room would have something like that right?"

"Right?" I said uncertainly.

Grovyle sighed, before glancing at Lycanroc. "Lycanroc," he said slowly, catching the attention of the Ultimate Berserker. "Didn't you have something to say to Braixen?"

"… No." He looked away.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"It would be better to get over it now than later," Grovyle said impatiently.

"Fine," Lycanroc grunted, turning to me. "Braixen…"

"Yeah?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous. What did he want to tell me?

"I wanted to thank you for defending me during the trial yesterday," he muttered, halfheartedly. "Without you, I might have…" He hesitated but continued once he noticed Grovyle's stern face. "I might have died." He bowed his head. "So, thanks."

"J-jeez th-that was p-pathetic," Froslass mumbled behind me. Luckily it didn't seem like Lycanroc heard her.

I gave Lycanroc an astonished look. "N-No it's fine," I quickly said. "If we all had accidentally voted for you, then we would've died too, anyway! I… I was just being selfish." I bowed my head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything!" Lycanroc snapped, making stand up straight in fear. "If anything, I have to. If I had managed to defend myself properly then the trial wouldn't have lasted if it did. And we might have died. And… I can't let that happen. Not yet. Not when…" He fell silent his expression distant. "So, I'm sorry."

A silence passed between us.

"I-I understand," I finally said, carefully. "I accept your apology and thanks."

"…Figures," Lycanroc grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "You're too nice for your own good."

Grovyle jabbed Lycanroc in the stomach caused the Ultimate Berserker to recoil and hug his stomach while glared at Grovyle. "At least you finally did it," Grovyle grumbled.

"S-Still p-pathetic," Froslass muttered behind me.

"Have you seen the rest of the floor?" Grovyle asked me, ignoring both Froslass and Lycanroc glaring at each other.

"Not yet," I replied. "There was a lift in the Dojo that brought us down here."

"Well… I wouldn't get your hopes up," he said. "None of us have found a way out of this place. Including the way, it looks…" He looked conflicted. "It's unnerving. Why would a mystery dungeon try to emulate human buildings?"

"Maybe it just likes it?" Lycanroc suggested halfheartedly.

"Maybe." Grovyle just scratched his head.

"I-Is there a-anything interesting in this p-place?" Froslass groaned.

"Honestly?" Lycanroc shrugged. "Not really. At least there isn't anything that's going to get us out of here."

Grovyle gave Lycanroc a withering look, before glancing at me. "There are a few interesting places here. There's another gym for one."

"Another gym?" I blinked. "Who's?"

"Blissey's?" Lycanroc responded. "She was pretty happy about it. Though…" He puffed up his chest. "It wasn't as impressive as mine!"

"Right." Grovyle rolled his eyes.

"L-let's g-go, Braixen," Froslass said. "T-There's n-nothing here f-for us. L-let's get the r-rest of the r-rooms over with." She floated out without another word.

Grovyle watched her go. "Why are you…?" he started to ask.

"It just happened," I admitted nervously. "It's really not that big of a deal. She's actually pretty nice once you get to know her."

Grovyle studied my face, before smiling. "Well, that's good." The smile dropped. "Explore the rest of the floor. I'm sure that Monotuff is planning something by opening itself up like this. We should know what we're facing so it doesn't get the upper hand."

I nodded. "I-I'll be back!" I said, determined to keep moving forward and, after waving goodbye, I quickly followed Froslass out of the Archive Room. She was standing in front of another door, again with a plaque but this one read, "Healer Gym."

"Tch." Froslass scowled. "Why did that crazy have to get a gym?" she asked, placing her hand around the doorknob, getting ready to enter the room.

I gave her a strange look. "Crazy?" I echoed. "She's not…" I looked down remembering Blissey's personality during the guild trial. Afterward, she had seemed to return to how she was when I met her, but at the same time, there was always something off with her…

Froslass rolled her eyes but didn't give me any sort of answer and instead just threw open the door. She made a face. "Oh," she groaned. "You're here."

Blissey smiled. "Froslass! Braixen!" She bounded towards us and clasped my hands within her own, making me realize that she was wearing gloves. "I'm surprised! How did you get here?"

"There's a lift in the Fighter Gym," I explained, peering over Blissey's shoulder to try and see what was inside. The room was just as big at the Fighter Gym's basement but was a lot more high-tech. There were several glass shelves in the walls that held differently colored bottles and cups, each with a paper label pasted on the glass. Within the room were two beds and four drawers next to them. On a messy oak table, there were several flasks and tubes filled with liquids.

That was all I saw, however, as Blissey moved in front of me to block my view. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm still cleaning up. I can't let anyone in until I move out any specialized chemicals or treatments."

"Specialized?" Froslass asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You know!" Blissey said brightly. "Lethal!" My mouth dropped.

"And how do we know you're actually throwing them out?" Froslass continued to interrogate Blissey, while my eyes flicked between them, trying not to get in between the two.

"I've already shown Greninja all of the ones I'm taking out," she said cheerfully. "You can trust her, can you?"

Froslass grit her teeth and backed away. "Fine," she said softly. "Do as you please." She floated away.

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly said to Blissey once Froslass was out of earshot.

Blissey only laughed lightly. "It's fine," she assured me, while at the same time pushing the door closed so that only a gap remained that I could see her through. "Just be sure to make sure she doesn't come back until Greninja and I are done." She shut the door in my face.

I just stood there for a few moments, staring blankly at the closed door. Again, I just couldn't understand Blissey. Everything about her was just… off.

Shaking my head, I turned around, to find that after the Healer Gym it ended in a dead end with only a staircase leading up, presumably to B2F and where the rooms were. The only way forward was to the left to two other hallways, one which kept going forward and another turning left. However, the one that kept going straight was blocked by a large metal wall. Curious, I opened the map on my E-Badge to confirm my suspicions.

The entire floor was essentially a circle, with some straight edges instead of curves. It looped back on itself, so if I continued to walk on the same path while ignoring the ladder going up, then I would eventually make it back to the Fighter Gym's basement. Though… I tapped the area where the metal wall blocked any progress forward. I couldn't see through the wall with my own eyes, but the map revealed that behind the gate was a staircase leading down to B4F.

Meaning, there was more of the mystery dungeon that we couldn't even explore yet.

I swallowed my fear and turned the corner, passing the metal gate, trying to put it out of my mind. If we couldn't go there now, then why bother thinking about it?

Though even I knew that that wasn't the best idea in the long run.

I noticed that there were two other doors in this hallway before it looped back to the Fighter Gym's basement. The closest was wide open, so I entered it without a second thought. The moment that I did, however, my nose was assaulted by an incredible smell. My eyes wide, I looked around just to try to find where that delicious smell was coming from.

Froslass was already here with Greninja, both of whom were giving me amused looks. It was another large room with a brown and white tiled floor and white walls and ceilings. The farthest wall in the back wasn't a wall at all and instead was a large window that looked out onto the ocean behind Wigglytuff's Guild. Through it, I could see the wall that surrounded us and the waves constantly crashing into the stone. There was another red door to the right that was open, where I could see Marowak inspecting some berries.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

Greninja gestured to the kitchen. "There are some more fruits and berries in there," she explained. "Along with some other food that Marowak is trying to identify."

I blinked. "Why Marowak?" I asked.

"She's the only one who has any knowledge on human customs and creations," Greninja explained. "The only one who can make sure everything in there is safe."

"I-Is t-that n-not dangerous?" Froslass stammered.

"It is." Marowak walked out, giving the kitchen an objective look. "But I'm pretty sure nothing in there is a trap set up by Monotuff." She placed a plate down on a table which contained berries I had never even seen before. "But there are some weapons inside which can be used to kill."

I gave her a terrified look. "Then-!" I started to say.

"No." Marowak interrupted, with a shake of her head. "I doubt anyone will use it. Not after seeing how Metang was executed. Anyway, Froslass." She turned to the Ultimate Dancer. "You were complaining about the food we had before, right? Well…" She gestured to the food she had brought out. "If you want…"

"I-I'm fine, t-thanks." Froslass looked away.

"Suit yourself." Marowak shrugged and chowed down on one of the berries she brought out.

I tried one myself and my eyes widened. "Bis iz rate!" I said with my mouth full.

Greninja chuckled before her face turned serious. "Have you too checked the other room in this hallway."

"N-no," Froslass answered. "W-why?"

"No reason," Greninja replied. "It's just that it is the last room that Marowak and I were going to check. I was wondering if you would've liked to come with us."

"E lan!" I said, still stuffing my face.

Another chuckle. "Excellent," she said, taking a berry for herself. "Marowak you're coming right?"

Marowak shook her head. "No," she denied. "I think I am going to investigate the kitchen some more." Her eyes sparkled. "The machines in there are things I've only ever seen broken or destroyed. This would be a dream come true if it wasn't for the circumstances."

Greninja looked a little disappointed. "If you say so," she said, walking out of the cafeteria. I quickly grabbed two more berries and followed her out with Froslass right behind me.

It only took a few seconds to go through the door that led to the second room within the hallway. The moment I entered I lost my appetite.

It was huge. The ceiling stretched so high that when I looked up it made me slightly dizzy. Huge lamps like the one in the Fighter Gym's basement hung from the ceiling, lighting up the entire room. Metal shelves stretched just as high, piled high with different types of items. Some of them I could identify like a ladder, rope, and gravelrocks but others were beyond my understanding. There were also some boxes containing other things within.

"What is this?" Froslass gaped, her stammer not present as the room was just as cold as the outside.

Greninja seemed tense. "This is…" Her eyes flickered between several of the items on the shelves. "Unnerving."

"How so?" I asked. I mean I found it strange and weird too, but for reasons that I couldn't explain.

Greninja moved within the shelves examining everything. "This place has everything you would need," she muttered to herself.

"It's a Storage Room." I glanced over at Froslass to see that she had her map open.

"Exactly. A Storage Room to hold everything we could ever need," Greninja said slowly.

I blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

She gave me an unreadable look. "To murder," she said, making the already cold room even colder. "A murderer has everything they need in here to kill someone perfectly."

I could only thank Marowak for finally bringing some new food for us to eat. As much as I hated to admit it, the new berries and food she had brought from the Cafeteria were leagues better than anything I had had for the past week. Still, no one was willing to eat in the Cafeteria, so we all just crowded ourselves back into the guild's dining hall.

Everyone was down, so while the food did lift some pokémon's spirits, most of us remained quiet.

Finally, Porygon sighed. "We're not getting anywhere staying silent."

"I agree!" Lucario shouted forcefully. "We should come up with a plan right away!"

"A-And wh-what do you s-suggest?" Froslass snapped.

"I… er…" Lucario sat back down looking ashamed.

"We need to get through this mystery dungeon somehow," Marowak muttered to herself.

"Yes, but how?" Ribombee asked. "We haven't found an exit yet."

"There was a wall that blocked us from going deeper in B3F," I added trying to be helpful. "Maybe there's an exit there."

"Or there's something there that Monotuff doesn't want us to see," Lycanroc said darkly. I gulped.

"…No, I don't think so." Greninja said, looking thoughtful. "I believe that it's using these as an additional motive to have us kill?"

Noivern laughed nervously. "What… what makes you say that?"

"Think about it," Greninja tapped the side of her head. "The only reason it opened up B3F was because we solved Zoroark's murder last night. If that's the case what's to say if we complete more it won't open up another floor for us."

Grovyle's eyes widened. "It's trying to use our hope that we can escape against us," he said. "It's trying to encourage more killings."

Everyone exchanged an uneasy look.

"That's a bit of a stretch," Porygon pointed out. "If someone is killing then there is already the idea that they'll escape if they get away with the killing." He let out a small hum, thinking to himself. "We need to prepare for the worst. Monotuff's most likely got another motive prepared to get us to kill. And to do that we should probably make sure another killing doesn't happen."

"Um… how do we do that?" Pelipper asked.

"We train!" Lucario suddenly stood back up and yelled, as everyone turned to look at him.

"Train?" Ribombee echoed.

"Yeah!" Lucario folded his arms and nodded. "Training with others promote healthy growth of friendship and teamwork!"

Everyone gave Lucario a strange look other than Greninja. "That's… not a bad idea," she admitted. "Admittedly I've never done something like that before, but if it is anything like Lucario is saying, then we could use it." She eyed some of the others including me. "Especially pokémon who've never been in a mystery dungeon before."

"E-Exactly!" Lucario agreed.

Blissey smiled. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Um…" Pelipper looked concerned. "Are these classes optional?"

"Of course not-!" Lucario started to say before he was interrupted by Porygon.

"Of course," he said, contradicting Lucario. "But working together and learning from each other can only help us get through this situation."

"Oh… uh…" Pelipper looked flustered.

"Then it's agreed upon!" Lucario said excitedly. "Tomorrow morning everyone should meet me in the Fighter Gym! Or as I call it the Dojo! Lucario's Dojo!" He placed a hand on his chest. "We'll train like there's no tomorrow!"

"Oh!" Zebstrika perked up. "I can train others in running and endurance with my gym! Endurance is an important part of exploration teams, right?"

As the conversation devolved into people offering their own expertise and suggestions for classes, I eventually tuned it out and focused on my food. I had gotten the gist of what we were doing tomorrow. We were going to train each other to hopefully escape this mystery dungeon eventually or strengthen our bonds so another killing would never happen again.

Looking around the table at everyone talking and genuinely getting along, it made my heart rise.

Yes, I had hope for the first time since coming here. We were working together thinking of ways to beat Monotuff at his own game. We weren't about to lose so easily. We would all survive this.

Yes… we would all survive this. I… I know that. My head knew what I was saying was true. The evidence of us working together was there.

So why did my heart say otherwise?

Was the Fighter Gym a lot more impressive than the Racer Gym or less?

I honestly couldn't decide on an opinion.

Located just below Duskull Bank, it was an ornately designed building colored a deep reddish brown and had curved spires stretching into the sky. It mostly made from stone, giving it a different vibe than the Racer Gym, like it was something that pokémon made rather than the mystery dungeon. On the top of the building's roof were several skylights, which were the only windows I could see, as the rest of the building didn't have any. There were only two entrances inside, one in the front which faced the cliffside and another in the back facing Duskull Bank.

"N-Not that im-impressive," Froslass scowled from behind me.

Before I could disagree, the back door, which we were closest too, suddenly opened and Ribombee flew out. She caught sight of us and relief flooded her face. "Oh, thank Arceus!" she gasped. "Someone else!"

Before I could ask, I hear Lucario's voice suddenly shout from inside, "Ribombee you're not done with your push-ups! Get back in the Dojo!"

Ribombee gripped my arm desperately. "Help me," she begged. "Please."

"I-" I couldn't think of a response, as Lucario walked out.

He gave us a grin. "Braixen!" he cheerfully greeted. "Are you here to train with us?"

"Um…?" I blinked.

Luckily Froslass came to my rescue. "W-we already did some tr-training at the R-Racer Gym," she answered, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Oh, that's alright!" Lucario didn't seem bothered. "More training never hurt anyone."

Froslass narrowed her eyes. "I'm a d-dancer," she hissed. "I already h-have a s-specialized d-diet. I-I don't need any more v-variance in my d-daily routine th-than I have r-right now."

"Oh." Lucario's smile fell, before turning to me. "How about you Braixen?"

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry but I already did some running with Zebstrika," I lied, hoping that it wouldn't show on my face. "I'm exhausted." To sell my point, I mimed wiping some sweat off my face.

"If you say so…" Lucario said believing me. "Ribombee still hasn't finished her push-ups though!"

"I'm exhausted, Lucario!" she insisted. "I'm not made for this hard labor!"

"Nonsense!" Lucario shouted, folding his arms. "Training can only help when conquering mystery dungeons!"

"I'm a Botanist!" she exclaimed. "I'm not made for this sort of heavy workout!"

I noticed Froslass moved past Lucario sneakily, just trying to get out of the conversation and, after a second of a torn conscious, I followed her inside.

The inside of the Fighter Gym was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. It was a lot like the Racer Gym with raised seats surrounding a large arena in the middle. The arena was barren and the only one on it was Noivern, who was struggling to do some sit-ups. Along the wall were tan lamps, glowing with a fire giving the atmosphere a warm feeling. From where I entered (the back door), I could see the front entrance on the opposite side of the building, where the back entrance was on the right side while the front on the left. On the wall where the back door was and on the left side there was a smaller room with beige-colored walls and two buttons. Looking up at the ceiling, I could see the same skylights I saw outside. There was also a large wooden slab that cut the entire ceiling in half, only held up by two stray ropes.

I gulped. If that fell on someone…

No. It wasn't right to think like that.

There was no way that someone would try to kill again. Not after what happened in the last trial. Metang's execution had probably terrified us all from acting in any way.

Braixen:"(there was also another gym here. I didn't care so I climbed up the stairs and went back.)

The next morning…

"Come on, Braixen!" Zebstrika called out to me from the sidelines of the racetrack within the Racer Gym. "Keep moving your arms! You're almost there!"

That's easy for you to say! I wanted to scream, but instead, I kept my mouth shut and focused on the finish line.

As was agreed upon last night, we started classes today. Zebstrika, Lucario, Ribombee, Blissey, and even Lycanroc had all agreed to have classes within or around their gyms. At first, I was all for it and excited to learn from pokemon who were essentially masters of their craft. But now… after being forced to run twenty laps…

Yep, I could safely say that I was not cut out to be a racer of any kind.

I stopped running and fell to my knees, too exhausted to continue. Zebstrika trotted over to me, a wide grin on his face. "What's wrong, Braixen?" he asked, not looking even a bit tired despite doing the most running out of us all. "You have to keep going."

"Just…Give…" I could barely finish my sentence. "Rest…"

Zebstrika's wide grin dropped. "Oh… sorry," he mumbled, looking at some of the others who were lagging behind me. "I guess I've been pushing everyone too hard."

"You think?!" Gengar yelled while collapsing onto the ground behind me.

Zebstrika winced. "Sorry," he apologized again. "I guess I've been channeling my father a little too much."

I blinked and looked at him. "Your father?" I echoed, not remembering Zebstrika ever talk about him. He had mentioned his mentor at one point but his father...

"Ah." Zebstrika gave me a startled look. "Right remember the mentor I told you about a couple of days ago?"

I nodded recalling the conversation we had only a few days prior. He had talked about his mentor who had won over three hundred races which were more than Zebstrika had ever won in his life.

"Well my mentor is my father," he continued to explain, looking slightly embarrassed, as my eyes widened. "He was the one who taught me how to run. So…" He gazed around the Racer Gym seeing most of the others start to exit the racetrack and sit down on the grass to take a break. "I guess I was just trying to emulate the way that he taught me."

"Oh," I said quietly. True, the class had been a lot different than I had been expecting from Zebstrika. He had been sterner and pushier during the class, but I hadn't thought to question it too much. "Your training must've tougher than," I said to downplay how strenuous running twenty laps had been.

Zebstrika nervously laughed. "I guess." His expression suddenly turned into a mix of wistfulness and bitterness. "Most of our lessons required me to have a warm-up of fifty laps."

I recoiled. "F-Fifty laps?!"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "He was always… just pushing me to go faster and faster."

I frowned. "Isn't that what racers… do?" I asked uncertainly.

Zebstrika looked surprised before he looked down with a bitter smile. "Yeah… you're right."

I blinked at his strange reaction. Had I said something wrong? I would have to choose my next words carefully…

"Zebstrika," I said slowly, after giving it some thought. "Do you have a problem your mentor… I mean, father?"

Zebstrika winced. "What? No… I mean…" He sighed. "Yeah," he finally admitted. "He was the one who pushed me to be a racer."

"Did you not want to be one?"

His eyes widened. "No, no!" he vehemently denied. "I've always wanted to be one. I've always wanted to be my father. But…" He laughed awkwardly. "Even after all this time… I still haven't managed it. And now that I'm stuck in here…"

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it again, unsure of what to say. I could try to tell him that we would get out of here soon, but with no evidence of it, I didn't really have any way to reassure him. Finally, I gave him a weak smile. "So what do you think I need to improve on?"

Zebstrika brightened. "Well, you see-!"

I ended up spending the rest of the morning running. By the time it was finally lunch, my legs were aching and I could barely stand up. Even worse, is that I had to go to Lucario's gym next.

I was really having second thoughts on these classes.

Lunch was uneventful, but it did give me a chance to rest up before Lucario's class. It was a small reprieve just before I delved back into training.

Luckily, Lucario was, in my opinion at least, a better teacher than Zebstrika. That didn't mean his lesson was any more grueling, however. Each of us was split into different groups to do different workouts. I was put with Noivern, Ribombee, and Gengar and asked to do fifty pushups.

An hour in and I had only managed to finish twenty. I wasn't the only one struggling. Noivern had barely managed to do two before giving up, Ribombee was still struggling to do her tenth, but at least Gengar had done a few more than me, but still not a whole lot.

Lucario walked over to us an gave us a disappointed look. He clapped. "Alright!" he called to another group, who consisted of Greninja, Grovyle and Marowak. "Switch exercises!"

The other group got to their task immediately, while our group was sluggish in starting our sit-ups. Noivern just collapsed on her back and lay there, not bothering to move an inch.

Lucario knelt down next to me as I struggled to do my first sit-up. "One," he started counting.

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster before it fell in favor of one filled with exhaustion.

Lucario noticed it let out a small sigh. "It can only help, Braixen," he insisted. "Mystery Dungeons are dangerous places and you have to be prepared for anything that turns up." He folded his arms. "This sort of training can only help."

I knew he was right, but, in my exhausted state, I didn't like to be lectured to like a small child. "What…" I gasped out. "Have… you… been in a… mystery dungeon before?"

He nodded. "I've told you before about Team Honor," he explained.

Oh, right. I had forgotten. "The rescue team you used to be a part of." I tried to remember more. "Foggy Forest? Did you…" I did another sit up that left me gasping for air before I could continue. "Did you find anything?"

Lucario shook his head. "No nothing was there. All we managed to find was a broken statue of Groudon." He smiled wistfully. "The exploration teams we were with were pretty disappointed."

Braixen:"(I then left.)

Grovyle:"why is there no motive?

Marowak:"I don't know. It's almost as if he didn't need one.

The next morning…

Braixen:"I wonder what I'll do today.

Greninja:"lets prank lucario.

Braixen:"(we took the stairs to the fighting gym. But it was empty. Then we decided to go inside the gym behind the back door. When we got in I saw... the body of lucario that had a large dark green arrow in the right of the spike on his chest. And there was a message presumably written by lucario.)

"I am the cursed human"

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"a body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time the guild trial will begin.


	6. Chapter2deadlylife

Chapter 2: Road to the Elite Four :deadly life:

Braixen:"(I didn't want this to happen again. Lucario was a brave yet foolish Pokémon. He didn't deserve this.)

Grovyle:"it may be bad but we have to investigate.

Froslass:"w-whatever I didn't care.

Monotuff:"I'll pass this out.

:investigation: background music box 15

Braixen:"I suppose I should look at this.

Victim file 2: the victim is lucario

Cause of death: stabbed through the chest

Time of death: 8:00am

Braixen:"(wait so he died 2 hours ago? That's very strange.)

Truth bullet collected: victim file 2

Braixen:"there's also the weapon.

Truth bullet collected: dark green arrow

Braixen:"there's the dying message but it looks like lucario did write it.

Truth bullets collected:"dying message

Blood on the paw

Braixen:"hey grovyle do you know where the weapon came from?

Grovyle:"I'm guessing the storage room.

Truth bullet updated: dark green arrow

Braxine:"why are there drag marks that are black?

Truth bullet collected: black drag marks

Braixen:"I should look into where this came from.

Braixen:"it looks like this was the original scene of the crime. Hmm? There's a large black puddle here.

Truth bullet collected: large black puddle

Braixen:"gengar? Why are you on the floor?

Gengar:"I was unconscious and i don't remember what happened. I also have a wound own my head.

Truth bullets collected: gengar's account

Wound on gengar's head

Braixen:"but there's the mystery of the blood.

Truth bullet collected: mysterious blood

Braixen:"there's also some black covered duct tape here.

Truth bullet collected: black covered duct tape

Braixen:"why are gengar's footprints here?

Truth bullet collected: gengar's footprints

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"will everyone go to where we meet?

Braixen:"(and here we are again... I may have not known lucario but I will avenge his death. I swear on my life!)


	7. Chapter2trial

Chapter 2 guild trial

Lucario's mysterious death has left doubts in the hearts of braixen and the others. Who killed him? Why did the killer fabricate the scene of the crime? Will braixen triumph over the mysterious circumstances?

Truth bullets: victim file 2

dark green arrow

dying message

Blood on the paw

black drag marks

large black puddle

gengar's account

Wound on gengar's head

mysterious blood

black covered duct tape

gengar's footprints

Monotuff:"lets start now.

Grovyle:"we need to know where he was killed from.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: black covered duct tape

Large black puddle

Dark green arrow

Grovyle:"where was lucario killed?

Froslass:"I b-bet that idiot was killed in **that room**.

Porygon:"is that really it?

Gengar:"it's the only room we could think of.

Braixen:"(hold on I found evidence that contradicts the place.)

Froslass:"I b-bet that idiot was killed in **that room**.

Truth bullet: large black puddle

No! That's wrong!

Braixen:"actually I found evidence that he was killed in his gym.

Braixen:"it's the black puddle I found there .

Gengar:"that's the evidence.

Grovyle:"but why was he suddenly at the empty gym anyway?

Braixen:"(I know why...)

Present truth bullet: black drag marks

Braixen:"he was probably dragged there after the killer did it.

Noivern:"but why was the blood black in one room and red in the other?

Braixen:"(what was fabricated I wonder?)

:hangman's gambit:

**Red herring**

**Now I understand**

Braixen:"because the blood in the empty gym was fake!

Grovyle:"the next thing we need to know is how did the killer carry him with his body bleeding?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: black covered duct tape

Black drag marks

Dark green arrow

Porygon:"I think he used a cloth.

Greninja:"that's not it.

Blissey:"I think his wound got compressed.

Grovyle:"there's gotta be some way to figure it out.

Braixen:"(I think someone said something I agree with.)

Blissey:"I think his wound got compressed.

Truth bullet: black covered duct tape

**I agree with that**

Braixen:"his wound was compressed th the duct tape so he could be moved.

Pelipper:"but who's the killer?

Braixen:"I have evidence.

Present truth bullet: dying message

Braixen:"we could deduce who the killer is from the dying message.

Noivern:"are we even sure that lucario wrote it?

Braixen:"i can show evidence.

Present truth bullet: blood on the paw

Braixen:"he certainly did because the blood on his paw proves it.

:Suspect a killer:

Gengar

Braixen:"gengar your the killer aren't you?!

Gengar:"I didn't kill anyone!

:bullet talk battle:

Gengar:"I'm innocent!

Gengar:"I didn't do it!

Gengar:"someone else did I swear!

Gengar:"why am I the killer!?

Gengar:"i didn't kill him

Truth bullet: gengar's footprints

**This should prove it**

Braixen:"didn't you leave footprints?

Gengar:"so what?! That doesn't mean I did it! This trial is rigged I tell ya! Rigged!

Monotuff:"times up!

Grovyle:"since when did you decide the trials all over? There's no times up!

Monotuff:"we had to rush it because you were late!

Monotuff:"just vote!

:gengar is guilty:

Monotuff:"correct!

Gengar:"c-correct?! This trial makes no sense!

Monotuff:"it makes sense!

Braixen:"something's off about this.

Grovyle:"she's right. this case feels rushed.

Monotuff:"lets give it everything we got! It's punishment time!

:Game over:

Gengar is found guilty. Time for punishment!

Gengar was then put into a bucket and burned from the inside. Then monotuff threw salt at him which hurt him badly. After that he disintegrated.

Chapter 2: Road to the Elite Four end

:Remaining students:

12

Dead

4


	8. Chapter3dailylife

Chapter 3: a curse left by man :daily life:

Braixen:"(we were dumbfounded by what happened. A rushed trial. A rushed killer. And a rushed victim. That case is so mysterious that we will most likely not know wether gengar killed lucario or not.)

Grovyle:"why was the trial rushed?

Zebstrika:"well talking about it isn't going to shed light on what really happened.

Ribombee:"I'm sorry for lucario.

Ribombee:"gengar totally deserved it!

Monotuff:"there's a new floor to access now!

Braixen:"(well it looks like we have to check it out.)

Braixen:"so this is the 4th floor right?

It looks like a golden temple.

Grovyle:"it looks like my gym opened up.

Braixen:"(his gym was like a detective one. It looked like there were books everywhere and there's also poison here.)

Grovyle:"I remember now... I'm the ultimate detective.

Braixen:"i heard you were teaching the Larson's son right?

Grovyle:"he has I name you know... his name is Logan. I still think he's still a rookie but I have hope for that boy. Oh I forgot to say that he had two best friends. Those names are riolu and lucario.

Braixen:"if we leave we have to tell him his friend is dead.

Grovyle:"I wanted to confirm my theory. And I was right he had Logan as a friend. Apparently they met because riolu took him to his house and he fought lucario which meant that they were close friends.

Braixen:"his family lives on the Pokémon side right?

Grovyle:"which means he lives close to treasure town.

Braixen:"but how will he cope with lucario's death?

Grovyle:"we'll figure that out after we escape.

Braixen:"(there's some empty rooms here and there. And there's also some new gyms.)

Noivern:"alright I'll see you tomorrow.

Braixen:"(as I lay in bed I thought about the black puddles I found. Aren't they fake? Because when Pokémon use substitute and the substitute dies doesn't it spill black blood. Did lucario use it? If so why? Is it because he remembered his human friend? And he followed the mastermind out for that? Too many questions pop into my head.)

Next morning...

Pelipper:"morning miss braixen.

Froslass:"c-come on let's g-get out of here!

Braixen:"(and so froslass dragged me from him.)

Froslass:"w-whew that was close.

Braixen:"it looks like we're in the clear...

Froslass:"y-you should thank me!

Braixen:"(I thanked her and left.)

:free time:

Noivern:"you want to listen to my music?

Braixen:"why not? I'm sure it'll be great!

Noivern:"the song I came up with is because I miss my family and friends that I have outside this place.

Braixen:"don't we all?

Noivern:"I remember the days with my sister and I. We got along really well. I once sang for her and she totally convinced me of joining a band. Turns out each gig we play made us even more famous.

Braixen:"what was the name of your band?

Noivern:"the reptiles

Braixen:"(I said goodbye to noivern and left.)

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"will everyone please go to the place where we talk about the motives?

Braixen:"(this is strange... we didn't have one the previous one.)

Monotuff:"the motive this time is this video of your family.

Braixen:"(I took it and what I saw was horrible. My mom and dad and my brother were held captive and they were tortured by someone in a mask.)

Braixen:"w-what is this?! You sicko!

Monotuff:"your families have 3 days to live. If you ever want to see them again you have to commit murder for them to live. What will it be? For the life of everyone here for your family or yourself?

Braixen:"why are we trapped here?! We didn't do anything wrong!

Braixen:"(i was in tears at this point. I wanted to kill this horrible fake so much.)

Monotuff:"you'll find out soon just be patient!

Braixen:"(that night I cried myself to sleep.)

Next morning...

Noivern:"braixen are you ok?

Braixen:"w-why do you need to know?

Noivern:"because I heard you crying the whole night. Is it because you had feelings for lucario and he died before you confessed?

Braixen:"n-no you idiot that's not it! I don't have feelings for lucario he was just my best friend! This isn't about love! It's about caring about your dead ones!

Noivern:"whoa there! I didn't think you'd go that far!

Marowak:"what's going on here?

Braixen:"I just lost it for a second there...

Lycanroc:"I feel you... I'm sorry for acting so awful toward everyone. I hope you can forgive me someday...

Pelipper:"finally a change of heart from you!

Blissey:I have a feeling that murders won't happen again.

Braixen:"that's a lie...

:free time:

Grovyle:"of all Pokémon in here you pick me?

Braixen:"correct.

Grovyle:"I sense your mental state going through a horrible time right now.

Braixen:"so why did you become a detective?

Grovyle:"my family is living in poverty right now and my brother treecko needs me more then ever.

Braixen:"it must be awful living like that.

Grovyle:"you wouldn't even know...

Braixen:"(after I said goodbye to grovyle I left.)

Next morning...

Noivern:"I order for everyone to cheer up I'll host a concert tonight. It'll be at the beach.

Froslass:"I-it'll flop!

Lycanroc:"are you sure? Because it might help you know!

Braixen:"besides my mental health is draining from me.

That night...

Braixen:"(I arrived at the beach. But no one was there. Which is strange. Wait do I smell some chemicals?)

Braixen:"(it was coming from beach cave. I checked it out to find... the poisoned body of noivern and a bottle of poison in his hand...

Braixen:"why?! Why do I have to suffer more?!

Braixen:"(I ran to find the others.)

Grovyle:"did something happen?

Lycanroc:"don't tell me it happened again...

Braixen:"it did! Follow me!

Braixen:"(but when we got there a hanged body of pelipper was hanged on a tree branch.)

Monotuff:"two bodies have been discovered! After a certain amount of time a guild trial will begin!


	9. Chapter3deadlylife

Chapter 3: a curse left by man :deadly life:

Braixen:"(it was at this moment that I lost it. There were two victims in this case! Two!)

Monotuff:"I didn't expect to find two murder victims in this case. But only one person will be punished. If the first victim was killed by someone then they are the blackened. But if someone killed someone else in that order then only the person who killed first will be punished! Any here's the file.

:Investigation: background music box 15

Braixen:"first i should look at this.

Victim file 3: this case has two victims.

First victim is noivern.

Cause of death: poison

Second victim: pelipper.

Cause of death: a broken wind pipe

Braixen:"(why is there no time of death written here?)

Truth bullet collected: victim file 3

Braixen:"wait the poison in the bottle isn't empty. So why place poison on his hand?

Truth bullet collected: bottle of poison

Braixen:"grovyle did you find anything on the bodies?

Grovyle: for noivern I found a little hole on the neck. For pelipper I found that he was strangled to death.

Truth bullet collected: grovyle's account

Braixen:"it looks like the rope used for hanging.

Truth bullet collected: rope used for hanging

Braixen:"I should check their rooms .

Braixen:"it looks like they we sent at different times. But they are at 10pm and 9pm

Truth bullets collected: noivern's meeting time

Pelipper's meeting time

Braixen:"it looks like there's signs of a struggle near the tree.

Truth bullet collected: signs of a struggle

Braixen:"lycanroc did you see them at all?

Lycanroc:"yea I saw them. First I saw noivern at the beach. Next I saw pelipper he was near the tree.

Truth bullet collected: lycanroc's account

Braixen:"why is there a syringe here?

Truth bullet collected: syringe

Braixen:"it looks like the tree branch had scratch marks here.

Truth bullet collected: scratch marks on the tree branch

Braixen:"why is there a tarp here? It looks like some blood was on it.

Truth bullet collected: bloody tarp

Braixen:"there's also a dolly here as well. Maybe they used it to move the party.

Truth bullet collected: dolly

Braixen:"wait why is there a puddle of blood here? Did noivern get poisoned in his room?

Truth bullet collected: puddle of blood

Braixen:"marowak did you see something suspicious today?

Marowak:"I saw blissey carry something so I asked her what she was carrying on the dolly and she said she was carrying fruits.

Truth bullet collected: marowak's account

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"it looks like enough investigation has been done. We will meet at the trial grounds for the third time.

Braixen:"(as we were descending down the lift I felt regret. Every feeling of dread is always right.)

Braixen:"(one of us killed two of our friends. That someone is in this room...)


	10. Chapter3trial

Chapter 3 guild trial

Two murders happened... is there a serial killer within the group? Or has there been a murder suicide? Will braixen find the killer this time? The trial starts...

Truth bullets: victim file 3

bottle of poison

grovyle's account

rope used for hanging

noivern's meeting time

Pelipper's meeting time

signs of a struggle

lycanroc's account

syringe

scratch marks on the tree branch

bloody tarp

dolly

puddle of blood

marowak's account

Blissey:"so what happened?

Braixen:"I was going to noivern's concert but I didn't find her at the beach. but then I smelled chemicals in the air. It was coming from beach cave and when I followed it I found noivern poisoned here. So I ran for help. When I got back I saw pelipper's hanging body on the tree branch

Grovyle:"I think we need to determine how she was poisoned.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: syringe

Grovyle's account

Puddle of blood

Grovyle:"so how was she poisoned?

Blissey:"she committed **suicide**.

Lycanroc:"I mean it looks obvious right?

Porygon:"she killed himself out of pity.

Marowak:"isn't that going too far?

Zebstrika:"there's no reason for noivern to kill herself!

Porygon:"is that really the case?

Braixen:"(wait she committed suicide? No that's not it...)

Blissey:"he committed **suicide**.

Truth bullet: syringe

**No! That's wrong!**

Braixen:"did noivern really kill herself?

Blissey:"yes she must've done it.

Braixen:"but why did I find a used syringe in your gym?

Braixen:"the killer forced the poison in her body. I have proof.

Present Truth bullet: grovyle's account

Braixen:"grovyle didn't you find something wrong with the body?

Grovyle:"I did. I found a hole that resembles a needle one.

Marowak:"so where did she die?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: puddle of blood

Dolly

Bloody tarp

Marowak's account

Rope used for hanging

Marowak:"if we don't answer that.

Marowak:"then we will get confused.

Lycanroc:"maybe he was killed somewhere else?

Grovyle:"if he was.

Grovyle:"it would explain where he was killed at.

Blissey:"he was killed at the beach.

Blissey:"why are we even discussing this?

Braixen:"(I need to try that suggestion.)

Lycanroc:"maybe he was killed somewhere else?

Truth bullet: puddle of blood

**I agree with that**

Braixen:"I found blood in noivern's room. So he was killed there.

Blissey but how did he get to beach cave?

Braixen:"he was moved.

Grovyle:"what did they use for that?

Present truth bullet: dolly

Braixen:"they used the dolly.

Blissey:"but how could they carry it without getting seen?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: bloody tarp

Victim file 3

Poison bottle

Puddle of blood dolly

Blissey:"if you move it without being seen.

Blissey:"you could get caught!

Marowak:"they could've just thrown it.

Blissey:"no place to throw it.

Grovyle:"they probably just hid it.

Zebstrika:"but was there anything at the scene of the crime to hide it?

Porygon:"there's always a way.

Braixen:"(hold on. They hid it? I think I know how they did it.)

Grovyle:"they probably just hid it.

Truth bullet: bloody tarp

**I agree with that**.

Braixen:"they hid it with the tarp.

Grovyle:"which means that you could move it to beach cave in plain sight.

Marowak:"but what about the body of pelipper?

Braixen:"I think they thrown it.

Porygon:"how?

Braixen:"(I need that word...)

:hangman's gambit:

**Thrown with rope**

**Now I understand **

Braixen:"what if it was thrown with the rope?

Grovyle:"but what was the impact?

Braixen:"it was this.

Present truth bullet: scratch marks on the tree branch

Braixen:"it caused marks on the tree branch when it landed.

Zebstrika:"but what about the signs of a struggle?

Grovyle:"most likely a red herring.

Porygon:"the one thing remains...

Who killed them?

Braixen:"(I think I know...)

:suspect a killer:

Blissey

Braixen:"blissey your the killer aren't you?

Blissey:"eek! U-uhm what are you talking about?

Braixen:"like I said aren't you the killer who murdered noivern and pelipper?

Blissey:"k-killer?! Huh?! Why am I the killer?!

Braixen:"because someone saw you carry the tarp.

Blissey:"it's just a coincidence! There's no way I could kill someone!

:bullet time battle:

Blissey:"this claims are outrageous!

Blissey:"I'm innocent!

Blissey:"there's no way I could kill someone!

Blissey:"I'm only a nurse!

Blissey:"who saw me carry the tarp?

Truth bullet: marowak's account

**This should prove it**

Braixen:"marowak mentioned this at the investigation.

:flashback:

Braixen:"hey marowak did you see suspicious today?

Marowak:"I saw blissey carry a tarp to the beach. When I asked her she said that she was carrying fruit.

:present:

Braixen:"just admit your crime already.

I'll go over your whole crime and I'll Finish this for Lucario...

:closing argument:

Act1:when monotuff shown the video to the killer they made preparations for their crime.

Act2:first the killer wrote letters to both pelipper and noivern. Then they took a lethal syringe from their gym.

Act3:but noivern wasn't coming. So the killer went to her room and used the syringe to kill him. Next they loaded his body on the dolly and covered it up with a tarp. But they made a mistake. They forgot to clean up the blood.

Act4:after that the killer pushed the dolly to the beach so they could obfuscate the place of the murder but they were seen by marowak. The killer made an excuse that they were carrying fruit.

Act5:after putting the body at beach cave the killer waited for pelipper to show up. Once he did. the killer strangled him to death.

Act6:the killer then waited for me to leave after I discovered noivern's body. After i left the killer then tied a noose around pelipper and threw it on the tree branch from where they were standing at. After I got help we discovered two bodies at the exact same time. Blissey the ultimate healer your the culprit behind these murders.

Blissey:"hehe...

Braixen:"?

Zebstrika:"whoa now she's laughing?!

Blissey:"it's been awhile since my last killing... it was so fun but I guess this the end of my serial killing fun.

Monotuff:"it's seems your arguments have come to a close. Please pull the leaver in front of you to vote!

:blissey is guilty:

Braixen:"how many people did you kill?!

Blissey:"I don't know. Maybe 100?

Grovyle:"that's way to many...

Greninja:"I agree. I at least give my targets a quick and easy end to their suffering.

Blissey:"I think I killed one by torturing them. Another with a butcher knife. The other with electrocution. I killed them in many ways...

Monotuff:"ok are you all finished? Because we have a punishment to do.

Blissey:"I hope you all take care now!

Monotuff:"lets give it everything we got! It's punishment time!

:game over:

Blissey has been found guilty. Time for punishment!

Blissey was strapped to a bed in a hospital room and then lethal syringes were in the room. They went to her slowly.

Eventually she suffered blood loss and threw up blood. Causing her to drown in her own blood.

Chapter 3: a curse left by man end

:students remaining:

9

Dead

7


	11. Chapter4dailylife

Chapter 4: a hired killer :daily life:

Braixen:"(it's been 2 days since the third murder happened.)

Grovyle:"I wonder what happens next?

Porygon:"didn't you forget that a new floor opens up?

Braixen:"this floor looks beautiful!

Braixen:"(there were rainbow colored walls and there were flowers everywhere.)

Braixen:"it looks like there's a giant greenhouse here.

Braixen:"(I went in to find Ribombee staring at the flowers in disbelief.)

Ribombee:"this is insane! How did monotuff do all this?!

Braixen:"I don't know.

Braixen:"wait there's an armory here? I thought that only the police can use guns on this side. Unless monotuff expects someone to kill.

Braixen:"it looks like my gym opened up.

Braixen:"this is what it looks like?

Braixen:"(it looks like a very green and vibrant color on the inside. But there's clovers and many other flower that means you are lucky.)

Grovyle:"so there's a chemical lab?

Grovyle:"it looks it could be locked from outside because this room has lock that turns.

Braixen:"i guess that's all on the 5th floor.

Next morning...

Zebstrika:"you know I'm worried about you all. Ever since Lucario died... I feel like you died inside braixen.

Braixen:"that's not it!

Porygon:"well if anyone needs me. I'll be in my room.

:free time:

Porygon:"so you want to beg me to hang out with you huh?

Braixen:"whatever porygon.

Porygon:"about me being the ultimate hacker... that's because I loved technology at a young age and I always considered human technology useful. But that begs the question. Why did Lucario hate human technology?

Braixen:"we will never know because he's dead now. And it's all thanks to that- (but before I could finish porygon shouted at me.)

Porygon:"braixen get over it! Lucario the idiot is dead!

Braixen:"don't talk about him like that!

Porygon:"oh I'm sorry. So what do you

want for coins?

Braixen:"coins?

Porygon:"they are an online currency that protects your identity.

Braixen:"can I get out of here?

Porygon:"that was a trick question. I'm not going to be paid by you for my services...

Braixen:"(I got fed up and left.)

That night...

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"will everyone go to where we meet for motives?

Braixen:"what do you want now?!

Monotuff:"oh nothing. Just a motive.

Braixen:"not again!

Monotuff:"this time... it's about a secret exit.

Grovyle:"what kind of motive is that?

Porygon:"that might be right up my ally.

Froslass:"(hmm I wonder if I could pay porygon to kill zebstrika? That might just work. Because I had enough of his stupidity.)

Monotuff:"anyway goodnight!

Next morning...

Zebstrika:"I think we need to have a funeral for our dead friends today.

Grovyle:"after what we've been through. We deserve to host one for them.

Braixen:"(you know I would like to say my goodbyes to them.)

:free time:

Greninja:"hmm so want to hang out with a killer eh?

Braixen:"I have nothing better to do.

Greninja:"you know I felt regret for the people I killed... in my own way. This funeral thing might be just the thing to let it all out.

Braixen:"same here...

Braixen:"(I left.)

Zebstrika:"alright everyone. Who wants to start saying farewell?

Ribombee:"I'll go first...

Ribombee:"I'm sorry zoroark for not knowing you. And metang. I like how you tried to lead. And Lucario. I sort of had a crush on you. I loved how nice you were to me but you put me up for heavy work. And gengar. You can burn for your crime! Everyone else who died. I'm sorry for being locked up in my room all the time...

Braixen:"I'm next!

Braixen:"(when I got up there I said everything on my mind.)

Braixen:"Lucario... I love you! I hope your happy up in heaven. While gengar can burn because Lucario was an innocent puppy dog that did nothing! And you took him away from me! I had a crush on him for God's sake!

Zebstrika:"braixen... you really did have a crush...

Braixen:"(after everyone said farewell we went to our rooms.)

That night...

?:"hey porygon?

Porygon:"what?

?:"I want you to kill zebstrika for me.

Porygon:"for what price?

?:"you know the secret exit motive?

Porygon:"yea why?

?:"that's your payment. Your freedom.

Porygon:"I'll get it done now.

?:"good. I can't wait to see his dead body in the chemical lab.

Next morning...

Braixen:"hey... has anyone seen zebstrika?

Grovyle:"wait... did he die?

Braixen:"n-not possible!

Ribombee:"but we don't know that it could be false. But we have to check the 5th floor.

Braixen:"wait... why is the chemical lab locked?

Grovyle:"I don't know. But we need to break in so we could see what happened in there.

Braixen:"(when we did I saw... zebstrika's body laying in a pool of blood and on top of that. He had a bullet stuck in his head.)


	12. Chapter4deadlylife

Chapter 4: a hired killer :deadly life:

Braixen:"(this is very disturbing..)

Grovyle:"I've heard humans getting shot. But Pokémon?! That's just too far!

Ribombee:"this is just-!

Froslass:"so that's why there where screams.

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time. The guild trial will begin!

Monotuff:"this murder is very brutal! I like that.

Braixen:"you sick-!

Monotuff:"I will now pass out the victim file.

:investigation: background music box 15

Braixen:"ok what do we have here?

Victim file 4: the victim is zebstrika

Cause of death: shot in the head

Time of death: 1am

Braixen:"(this sounds about right.)

Truth bullet collected: victim file 4

Braixen:"huh? Is this the gun that killed him? But what about the bullet stuck in his head? It has a mark.

Grovyle:"that mark is for telling which gun killed him. And judging from the ballistic markings I say this is the gun that killed him.

Truth bullets collected: handgun

Grovyle:"s account

Braixen:"it looks like the lock that was used to lock the door.

Truth bullet collected: lock on the door

Braixen:"hey Ribombee? Did you see someone?

Ribombee:"um I didn't see anyone. But I heard talking.

Truth bullet collected: Ribombee's account

Braixen:"it looks like he had a note that said to come to the chemical lab at 1am

Truth bullet collected: note for zebstrika

Braixen:"why is there a note to porygon?

It says I need your services.

Braixen:"I wonder what services this is talking about?

Truth bullet collected: note for porygon

Braixen:"froslass did meet with porygon?

Froslass:"yes i did. Because I was interested in his services.

Truth bullet collected: froslass's account

Braixen:"it looks like a bullet hole came through the window on the door to the chemical lab.

Truth bullet collected: bullet hole through the window

Braixen:"it's like there's a jacket here. Wait this isn't just any jacket. It's porygon's!

Truth bullet collected: porygon's jacket

Braixen:"why is the glass in the armory broke? Did the killer break it to get a gun from here?

Truth bullet collected: broken window in the armory

Braixen:"grovyle. Who's fingerprints are on the lock?

Grovyle:"it's zebstrika's. It's more likely that zebstrika locked it.

Truth bullet collected: zebstrika's fingerprints on the lock

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"it's now time for the guild trial! Please come to the trial grounds immediately!

Braixen:"(as I went down the elevator. I felt like I could snap at any second... we suffered too much to deserve this... I want out... please...)

Monotuff:"will you all live for the forth time? Or will you all die?! Well what is it?!

Braixen:"(the killer is in this room somewhere... even though it looks like a suicide. I know it's not. I just have to prove it was murder.)


	13. Chapter4trial

Chapter 4 guild trial

Braixen and the others stumble across a locked room murder. How did the killer leave the room? How did they lock it from outside? Will braixen and the others live another day?

Truth bullets: victim file 4

Handgun

Grovyle's account

Lock on the door

Ribombee's account

note for zebstrika

note for porygon

froslass's account

bullet hole through the window

porygon's jacket

broken window in the armory

zebstrika's fingerprints on the lock

Porygon:"I think we should start it like this. He killed himself.

Braixen:"you must be talking about This...

Present truth bullet: zebstrika's fingerprints on the lock

Braixen:"so this was a suicide.

Grovyle:"are we sure that's it?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: zebstrika's fingerprints on the lock

Bullet hole through the window

Handgun

Marowak:"so he killed himself right?

Porygon:"correct.

Grovyle:"but why was there a bullet in his head?

Porygon:"cause he shot himself.

Porygon:"which means **it was suicide**.

Braixen:"(hold on a second. Did zebstrika really kill himself?)

Porygon:"which means **it was suicide**.

Truth bullet: bullet through the window

**No! That's wrong!**

Braixen:"was it really a suicide?

Porygon:"I'm certain it was.

Braixen:"if it was. Then why did I find a bullet hole through the window?!

Froslass:"he shot himself from the window!

Grovyle:"not possible.

Braixen:"he was shot from the outside!

Marowak:"but what's the murder weapon?

Braixen:"it was...

Present truth bullet: handgun

Braixen:"it was the handgun found at the greenhouse.

Grovyle:"and I can attest to it being fired because I examined the ballistic markings and they were the same.

Marowak:"but where did the killer get it?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: broken window in the armory

Grovyle's account

Handgun

Marowak:"so where did the killer get the weapon?

Marowak:"there wasn't anything like that here in the guild or treasure town at all.

Greninja:"maybe it was the armory.

Ribombee:"there should've been some there!

Grovyle:"which would mean.

Grovyle:"it was originally brought from there.

Braixen:"(it was from the armory. I'm sure of it.)

Greninja:"maybe it was the armory.

Truth bullet: broken window at the armory

**I agree with that**

Braixen:"it was From the armory.

Greninja:"is there proof?

Braixen:"the broken glass there should prove it. Because they most likely broke it to get a gun.

Froslass:"but why did he go?

Braixen:"(they probably...)

Present truth bullet: note for zebstrika

Braixen:"they wrote specific instructions on the note I found. The first was to lock the door from inside. Then to stand still. This was a key part of the killer's complex plan.

Froslass:"but do we know who the killer is?

Braixen:"the evidence is this...

Present truth bullet: Porygon's jacket

Braixen:"the killer accidentally left their jacket near the window that they shot through.

:suspect a killer:

Porygon

Braixen:"it was you porygon!

Porygon:"I did it. I killed him.

Ribombee:"so can we leave now?

Grovyle:"what if he was hired to kill him?

Froslass:"hired? Ridiculous!

Braixen:"but there's proof.

Present truth bullet: note for porygon

Braixen:"someone paid him to kill. His payment was his freedom.

Grovyle:"but who hired him?

Braixen:"(I think I know who'd hired him.)

:suspect a person:

Froslass

Braixen:"Froslass your his client. Aren't you?!

Froslass:"u-um what are you talking about?

Braixen:"I said. Aren't you his client?

Froslass:"that just a coincidence!

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: note for porygon

Ribombee's account

Froslass's account

Handgun

Porygon's jacket

Froslass:"what are you saying?!

Froslass:"me. Hire someone to do it!?

Grovyle:"it's not impossible you know.

Froslass:"there was **no meeting**!

Marowak:"how do we trust that?

Ribombee:"this sounds so fishy.

Braixen:"(I can prove this selfish Pokémon hired him.)

Froslass:"there was **no meeting**!

Truth bullet: Ribombee's account

**No! That's wrong!**

Braixen:"you hired him. I know you did!

Braixen:"because Ribombee heard you talking with porygon!

Froslass:"oh really!? But she didn't see who.

Grovyle:"braixen. You need to end this.

:bullet talk battle:

Froslass:"your lying!

Froslass:"you guys are idiots!

Froslass:"your an idiot!

Froslass:"I didn't hire anyone!

Froslass:"what proves that I hired him?

Truth bullet: Froslass's account

**This should prove it**

Braixen:"you slipped up during the investigation. You told me you were interested in his services. That means you did hire him!

Froslass:"fine! I hired him!

Braixen:"I'll go over this incident this one time. When I'm finished this trials over!

:closing argument:

Act1:before we talk about who the culprit is. The person who actually arranged this incident was... Froslass.

Act2:Froslass met up with the killer so she could get zebstrika dead.

Act3:after the meeting. The killer wrote zebstrika a note. Asking to come to the chemical lab and do specific things for them. After that the killer broke the glass in the armory for a gun.

Act4:when zebstrika came. He did what the note said. He locked the door from the inside. Which was to confuse murder for suicide. Then he stood still which was a bad idea.

Act5:then the killer that was waiting for the right spot shot him in the face with the gun they got from the armory. After they killed zebstrika. The killer left but they forgot their jacket. Then they disposed of the gun at the greenhouse.

Act6:when we noticed zebstrika didn't show up to our meeting. We looked for him. Eventually we found him dead in the chemical lab that was locked by zebstrika. It was a tragedy that Froslass the ultimate dancer arranged and porygon the ultimate hacker executed it.

Braixen:"this is the whole plan! Did i get anything wrong froslass?

Froslass:"nope! You were spot on!

Monotuff:"it seems your arguments have reached a conclusion. Now cast your vote!

:porygon is guilty:

Greninja:"your sadistic!

Froslass:"hehe... I tricked you all!

Braixen:"huh?!

Froslass:"I actually asked monotuff if the door was real.

Monotuff:"there was no secret door! I lied!

Grovyle:"so you lied about a motive. You could've lied about the others.

Froslass:"and before anyone asks if I was masterminding this killing game no I didn't.

Braixen:"you didn't?

Froslass:"nope! And besides I have an ice type friend to live for. Her name is glaceon. Her personality is almost the same as mine! But when her mother was killed a certain detective solved it. But she had no place to go after that. But I took her in because I was interested in her. She even had a talent called. The ultimate reader. She's very talented. She reads a

whole novel in one day.

Braixen:"that's quite some skill.

Froslass:"the only reason I hired porygon to kill zebstrika. Is because he was annoying.

Porygon:"yep. She even payed me the path to freedom.

Froslass:"but it was a lie of course.

Porygon:"I was ready to die from the very beginning. Because life is just too boring.

Monotuff:"I've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate hacker! Let's give it everything we got! It's punishment time!

:game over:

Porygon has been found guilty. Time for punishment!

Porygon was thrown into a computer. When he got in. He was chased by a bunch of numbers and letters that represented code. He ran to the nearest room to find reset button. He pressed it.

and then he glitches into blood

:remaining students:

7

Dead

9


	14. Chapter5dailylife

chapter 5: hope eclipse :daily life:

Braixen:"(it was shortly after the guild trial ended that things were becoming small.)

Grovyle:"we need to somehow leave this place.

Greninja:"but there's no way out.

Ribombee:"hey guys! Look what I found! It looks like a giant vault door that has a code in it!

Marowak:"that does sound promising.

Froslass:"but do you even know it?

Braixen:"you can leave!

Froslass:"why?

Braixen:"because you made someone else do the dirty work for you!

Froslass:"fine...

Lycanroc:"but what's the code to that vault door?

Greninja:"we don't know yet...

Braixen:"but isn't there another floor? There could be clues about that.

Grovyle:"sounds good to me.

Braixen:"so this is the sixth floor?

Braixen:"(it looks like a military base down here.)

Lycanroc:"yo braixen. You interested in driving?

Braixen:"did you forget that cars don't exist on this side of the world?

Lycanroc:"I was making a joke. But this looks like a vehicle bay here.

Greninja:"I bet I could practice my accuracy here in the shooting range.

Grovyle:"there's a lot of military technology here. I think it's called a server room.

Grovyle:"Lucario would hate this room.

Braixen:"I could only imagine his reaction.

Marowak:"it looks like a warehouse you would find at a military base.

Braixen:"there's rifles,grenades,snipers, all kinds of weapons litter this room. And there's also a lighter as well as a jerry can here.

Marowak:"we need someone to guard this room indefinitely.

Grovyle:"that's all of the sixth floor. But no code to that door...

That night...

Froslass:"you know I'm fed up with this boring killing game. I might as well make a threat announcing a bomb that I hid somewhere in this guild. But there won't be a bomb. It'll just be a lie...

Next morning...

Braixen:"(why is Froslass silent? I don't like this.)

Froslass:"hello everyone.

Marowak:"what do you want?!

Froslass:"oh nothing. But I'll say that I planted a bomb somewhere that will blow the whole guild up in 3 days!

Lycanroc:"are you crazy?!

Greninja:"you'll kill all of us if you do!

Grovyle:"I'm suspecting a lie here.

Braixen:"there's no way someone could just plant a bomb that'll blow a whole building up!

Ribombee:"your joking right?!

Froslass:"nope! I'm not! I wouldn't joke about a bomb threat!

Grovyle:"well just in case. We need to check everywhere for a bomb.

Braixen:"no bomb on the 3rd floor!

Marowak:"no bomb on the 4th floor either!

Grovyle:"nothing on the 5th floor.

Greninja:"nothing on the 6th floor.

That night...

Braixen:"I understand everything. I'm supposed to. I live here now.

Braixen:"(what kind of dream was that?! Wait. There's someone coming. This person had a mask and I knife in their hand.)

Braixen:"help!

Grovyle:"oh no you don't!

Braixen:"(just then. Grovyle leaped in front of my bed. The person in the mask escaped.)

Grovyle:"you safe now. Don't worry.

Braixen:"(then I passed out.)

Next morning...

Braixen:"Froslass! Where's the bomb?!

Froslass:"I'm not telling you? Hehe

Grovyle:"at least give us a hint!

Froslass:"probably check on the surface.

Braixen:"nothing in treasure town!

Grovyle:"nothing in beach cave!

Ribombee:"nothing in my gym!

Marowak:"nothing in Lucario's gym!

Grovyle:"well we have 1 day left to live.

Braixen:"I'm worried...

:free time:

Ribombee:"so you want to work in the greenhouse with me?

Braixen:"sure...

Ribombee:"you know. I became a botanist because I took an interest for plants from my mom. And one day I got picked to be in the ultimate team and I ended up here.

Braixen:"(I said goodbye and left.)

Next morning...

Grovyle:"that's strange... where's Greninja? Froslass is missing too. I thought she was gonna say we're all gonna die...

Braixen:"I think we need to look in the 6th floor.

Braixen:"(when we did we. We searched everywhere on the sixth floor. Except the warehouse.)

Greninja:"why is this locked?

Braixen:"where were you Greninja?

Greninja:"I was looking for a bomb.

Grovyle:"I think the door needs so force to open.

Braixen:"on three we bust it down!

Braixen:"1! 2! 3!

Braixen:"(when we broke in. The room was dark.)

Grovyle:"huh? This room wasn't usually this dark.

Braixen:"(then fire suddenly came.)

Ribombee:"what!?

Lycanroc:"someone put the fire out!

Braixen:"isn't there sprinklers?

Lycanroc:"I forgot those existed.

Braixen:"(when the sprinklers let up.

something even more disturbing than what we've seen... I saw Froslass's burnt body and I found a knife stuck in her hand. And she was tortured. And she had a spear in her chest.


	15. Chapter5deadlylife

Chapter 5: hope eclipse :deadly life:

Braixen:"(I cant believe what I saw. This is just cruel...)

Grovyle:"are you kidding me?!

Greninja:"this is just-!

Ribombee:"oh my!

Marowak:"s-she probably faked her death! I mean it's Froslass you know!

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time the guild trial will begin!

Braixen:"so she's actually dead?!

Monotuff:"isn't this nice?

Braixen:"I'm sick of this! Let me out already!

Monotuff:"now I'll pass out the victim file.

:Investigation: background music box 16

Braixen:"this better be the last murder. Anyway let's read this.

Victim file 5: the victim is Froslass

Cause of death: not only is there a spear but there's also a knife embedded into the victim's hand and the body was also burned.

Time of death: midnight

Braixen:"(just reading this makes me depressed. Did Froslass really deserve this?)

Truth bullet collected: victim file 5

Grovyle:"I can determine that the spear was placed postmortem. Which means after the victim died.

Braixen:"that'll be useful to know...

Truth bullet collected: grovyle's account

Braixen:"why is there rope tied around her? Did the killer not won't her to move?

Truth bullet collected: rope

Braixen:"why is there oil on the floor?

Truth bullet collected: oil on the floor

Braixen:"there's also some panels here that fell here.

Truth bullet collected: panels

Braixen:"and it looks like there's an oil lighter here.

Truth bullet collected: oil lighter

Braixen:"there's the spear in her body. And there's a knife stuck in her hand.

Truth bullets collected: spear

Knife stuck in the hand

Braixen:"could the killer also have used a jerrycan?

Truth bullet collected: used jerrycan

Braixen:"it looks like a dying message was written by Froslass.

Truth bullet collected: dying message

Braixen:"why is there a used sleeping drug in the garbage can?

Truth bullet collected: used sleeping drug

Braixen:"Froslass was also tortured.

Truth bullet collected: torture wounds

Braixen:"i wonder what is written on this piece of paper?

The bomb threat was a lie all along. I did it because I got bored of this killing game. Signed, Froslass

Braixen:"did the killer force a confession from her?

Truth bullet collected: Froslass's confession

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"alright! That's enough time for investigation! Let's meet for the fifth time at the trial grounds.

Braixen:"(as we descend from the elevator. I felt cold, not the kind of cold that I expected. But can we really survive 5 times?)

Monotuff:"like the color in the court room?

Marowak:"rainbow colored?! Someone just did in a brutal way!

Monotuff:"I cant wait! Let's just start this already!

Braixen:"(a fifth trial, a fifth execution just to live. I'll try to solve it.)


	16. Chapter5trial

Chapter 5 guild trial

A brutal murder took place at a former happy and nice place. Why did the killer go too far when they killed Froslass? What was the clue Froslass left behind? Will braixen and the others live for the fifth time?

Truth bullets: victim file 5

grovyle's account

rope

oil on the floor

panels

oil lighter

spear

Knife stuck in the hand

used jerrycan

dying message

used sleeping drug

torture wounds

Froslass's confession

Ribombee:"what are we going to do?

Grovyle:"we need to start with why the fire suddenly occurred.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: victim file 5

Used jerrycan

Oil lighter

Panels

oil on the floor

Ribombee:"the direct cause of the fire was...

Ribombee:"the oil lighter at the crime scene right?

Marowak:"the killer used some kind of set up.

Lycanroc:"did they use the oil as an improvised fuse?

Grovyle:"or perhaps opening the door caused.

Grovyle:"the oil lighter to tip over.

Braixen:"(hold on. Maybe the lighter was tipped over.)

Grovyle:"or perhaps opening the door caused.

Truth bullet: panels

**I agree with that**

Braixen:"I think the door caused a domino effect.

Greninja:"is there a tile the killer used?

Braixen:"I think it's the...

Present truth bullet: panels

Braixen:"in place of those tiles. The killer placed panels in a line going to the door to the oil lighter found near the burnt curtain.

Grovyle:"and they most likely left fast before the last panel fell.

Ribombee:"so what's the cause of death?

Grovyle:"I think that's a good talking point to talk about.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: oil on the floor

Used jerrycan

Oil lighter

Victim file 5

Spear

Grovyle:"so what caused her death?

Lycanroc:"maybe with all those wounds...

Lycanroc:"she simply bled to death.

Ribombee:"was the cause of death burning?

Marowak:"isn't the cause of death obvious?

Braixen:"(I'm thinking of burning but I think it has something to do with the evidence I have.)

Ribombee:"was the cause of death burning?

Truth bullet: oil on the floor

**I agree with that**

Braixen:"your right! It was burning!

Ribombee:"but that's just oil.

Grovyle:"not if you combine it with certain items.

Braixen:"these certain items are these...

Present truth bullets: used jerrycan

oil lighter

Braixen:"they used a jerrycan to pour the oil on her body and used the oil lighter to light her on fire!

Grovyle:"it's most likely that after killing froslass. The killer placed it in front of the curtain.

Greninja:"but what was the point of torturing Froslass if there's no reason for it?

Braixen:"it's this...

Present truth bullet: Froslass's confession

Braixen:"she was most likely tortured for the location of the bombs.

Lycanroc:"but why did she go to the warehouse?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: used sleeping drugs

Oil lighter

Dying message

Knife in the hand

Victim file 5

Lycanroc:"why did she go to the warehouse?

Ribombee:"she went on **her own**.

Grovyle:"but for what?

Greninja:"maybe it was for a meeting?

Marowak:"that's probably not it.

Braixen:"(she was most likely taken.)

Ribombee:"she went on **her own**.

Truth bullet: used sleeping drugs

**No! That's wrong!**

Braixen:"she was drugged in her room and taken to the warehouse.

Ribombee:"so she didn't leave on her own?

Grovyle:"no. She didn't.

Marowak:now that we solved the tricks. Who's the killer?

Braixen:"(I know who the killer is...)

:suspect a killer:

Greninja

Braixen:"Greninja... did you make Froslass suffer?

Greninja:"huh? What are you talking about?

Braixen:"did you do it?

Greninja:"there's no proof...

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: dying message

Oil lighter

Victim file 5

Knife in the hand

Froslass's confession

Spear

Panels

Greninja:"why am I the killer?

Greninja:"if there's no proof...

Greninja:"then you **have no reason to suspect me**...

Grovyle:"but we didn't see you at the meeting.

Greninja:"that's because I was working on something.

Marowak:"that's a lie!

Ribombee:"you clearly killed her!

Greninja:"did I though?

Braixen:(I know she's the killer. But why is she so calm?)

Greninja:"then you **have no reason to suspect me**...

Truth bullet: dying message

**No! That's wrong!**

Braixen:"actually I do have reason to suspect you.

Greninja:"and why is that?

Braixen:"because while you were torturing her you didn't notice her dying message.

Greninja:"I suppose this it for me... that's right I did it...

Braixen:"I'll go over this gruesome incident you caused. And it's all over for you...

:closing argument:

Act1:when Froslass didn't tell us the bomb's location. The killer prepared to torture and kill her.

Act2.when midnight struck. The killer snuck into their victim's room and drugged her.

Act3:once she woke up. The killer told Froslass to tell them where the bombs were. But she didn't. So the killer had to torture her so they could get knowledge of the bomb location. She finally confessed to lying about the bomb threat in a piece of paper.

Act4:After they got they information. They poured a jerrycan on her so they could light her on fire. After that they got an oil lighter and light it. When they did they lit it to the oil which caused it to burn.

Act5:when she finished burning to death. The killer prepared to arrange the scene. First they stabbed a spear in her chest to confuse the cause of death. Next they put they oil lighter they previously lit in front of the curtain. Then they used panels so the lighter would tip over. They arranged them to the door so it could be forced open. But before putting the last one they dropped it and left fast before it could fall.

Act6:then when we were looking for Froslass. The killer pretended to show worry and joined us so they could have an alibi for when we discovered Froslass's body. When we found the door locked we broke it down. This caused a domino effect which tipped the lighter and lit the curtain on fire. Which caused the sprinkler's to activate which caused us to discover the body. The brutal killer that did something so horrible was... you Greninja...

Greninja:"...

Monotuff:"now it's voting time!

:Greninja is guilty:

Grovyle:"Greninja. I understand that you wanted to protect us... but that was way overkill!

Greninja:"she deserved it. Besides I wanted to protect you all from getting blown up. When I got her to talk she said the mastermind is the only one that could open that door. And they know the code to it.

Braixen:"I guess this is goodbye...

Monotuff:"I've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate assassin.

Monotuff:"lets give it everything we got! It's punishment time!

:game over:

Greninja has been found guilty. Time for punishment!

Greninja was thrown a room but it wasn't just any room. It was a room that had dispenser's shooting ninja stars. Most of them it Greninja. She was badly injured but not dead. She then went through an exit. But the exit led to another room. This time a firing squad appeared. They then shot Greninja dead.

:after the trial:

?:"it seems the plan isn't going so smoothly as I thought it would.

?:"well your the one who formed void to help you with this killing game.

?:"I only did it because I wanted my brother Lucario dead. And it worked didn't it?

?:"if you say so. If you need me I'll be in the break room.

?:"ok.

Chapter 5: hope eclipse end

:remaining students:

5

Dead

11


	17. Chapter6

Chapter 6: goodbye guild of despair

Braixen:"(it was after the trial that I had it with this place.)

Grovyle:"we need to get our memories back.

Monotuff:"speaking of that. I will arrange this last trial.

Marowak:"promise?

Monotuff:"I won't lie. Everything is open. So investigate to your hearts content! Till it's time for the last guild trial

:investigation: background music box 16

Braixen:"huh? What's in this diary? I might as well read it.

It's been 2 months since braixen and the others came to my guild. They have done very good. But now's not the time to talk about that. What I'm going to say is this...

I'm currently near death and as soon as I finish writing I'll die. So here's what happened... I was poisoned and I only have an hour to live. Anyway as soon as he did. He built strange metal like cage. And he put the whole team to sleep and placed them on hay beds. And he rigged the place with technology I've never seen before. If your reading this then I'm already dead.

Braixen:"(hmm... is this what happened?)

Truth bullet bullet: wigglytuff's diary

Braixen:"there's also another note here. Void? What's void?

Void is a threat to this guild and must be neutralized. But we don't know the members of the group. They have human technology from the human side. They are suspicious. But I heard rumors of a killing game that'll be planned for next week.

I hope it doesn't end up being true.

Braixen:"so the group void is responsible for this killing game huh?

Truth bullet collected: void notice

Braixen:"autopilot setting? So monotuff is automatic?

Truth bullet collected: automatic settings for monotuff

Braixen:"wait it's running an A.I known as alter ego? How could this void get this technology?

Truth bullet collected: alter ego A.I

Grovyle:"hey. Mind if I talk to you braixen?

Braixen:"what is it?

Grovyle:"I remember everything.

Braixen:"really?!

Grovyle:"I'll tell you. The reason why you suddenly felt dizzy when you climbed the latter is because your memories of the guild were manipulated by some sort of machine.

Truth bullet collected: grovyle's memories

Braixen:"why is there a book on the tragedy? Didn't that happen 5 years ago on the human side?

The tragedy was an event of despair inducing incident that began at hopes peak academy. One single high school girl formed a group called ultimate despair. Which caused lots of things to happen. A mass suicide at the school. A killing game.

But the mastermind junko enoshima killed herself out of despair and let everyone go. The world slowly recovers. But a group called remnants of despair formed and as a result. The future foundation fight the despairs but one day stopped fighting.

Truth bullet collected: book on the tragedy

Braixen:"it looks like I found used sleeping pills here.

Truth bullet collected: used sleeping pills

Braixen:"a photo? I don't remember taking a picture of our group.

Truth bullet collected: group photo

Braixen:"there's a used bottle of poison.

Truth bullet collected: used bottle of poison

Braixen:"isn't this Ribombee's room? It looks like her diary is here.

Truth bullet collected: Ribombee's diary

Ding dong ding!

Monotuff:"will everyone go to the trial grounds. I can't wait for the battle between hope and despair.

Braixen:"this looks like!

Monotuff:"you like it? It's fitting for a last trial.


	18. Chapter6trial

Chapter 6 guild trial

The mastermind is cornered... all that's left is the memories to recover... will hope win? Or will despair win?

Truth bullets: wigglytuff's diary

void notice

automatic settings for monotuff

alter ego A.I

grovyle's memories

book on the tragedy

used sleeping pills

group photo

used bottle of poison

Ribombee's diary

Monotuff:"let me ask you one thing... when did you come here?

Grovyle:"I don't remember when but I do remember that we've been teammates for 2 months.

Braixen:"is that true?

Marowak:"it seems like this isn't gonna work.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: void notice

Wigglytuff's diary

Ribombee's diary

Grovyle's memories

Used sleeping pills

Used bottle of poison

Group photo

Lycanroc:"your saying that we've known each other for 2 months.

Lycanroc:"what about it?

Grovyle:"I'm telling the truth.

Grovyle:"I wouldn't benefit over a lie.

Ribombee:"we **never met **before this killing game!

Marowak:"who's to say that's not it?

Braixen:"(I have evidence. I know that we have amnesia.)

Ribombee:"we **never met **before this killing game!

Truth bullet: wigglytuff's diary

**No! That's wrong!**

Braixen:"no. There's no doubt that we met before the killing game.

Ribombee:"and what makes you say that?!

Braixen:"because I found wigglytuff's diary and it said we met 2 months ago.

Grovyle:"I see... and what about us actually coming here?

Braixen:"it would be...

Present Truth bullet: Ribombee's diary

Braixen: because I found Ribombee's diary in her old room and she wrote in it for 2 months.

Monotuff:"another question... how did you get found in your beds?

:Make your argument!

Truth bullets: group photo

Void notice

Used bottle of poison

Used sleeping pills

Alter ego A.I

Ribombee's diary

Wigglytuff's diary

Lycanroc:"why did we get found in our beds?

Grovyle:"maybe we were drugged?

Marowak:"that would make sense.

Ribombee:"but for that to work.

Ribombee:"they would need to wait for the right moment.

Braixen:"(I feel like someone said something important.)

Grovyle:"maybe we were drugged?

Truth bullet: used sleeping pills

**I agree with that**

Braixen:"yes. We were drugged and moved to our beds.

Grovyle:"but who are the ones who trapped us here?

Present truth bullet: void notice

Braixen:"it was a group called void that made us play this killing game.

Monotuff:"yep! I was made by that organization void!

Monotuff:"but how am I working?

Present truth bullet: alter ego A.I

Braixen:"you are most likely programmed to do something by an A.I called alter ego.

Monotuff:"void made their own version of alter ego.

Monotuff:"now that you recovered your memories. You shall all die!

Marowak:"not after getting this far!

Monotuff:"I'll make you fall into despair first.

Lycanroc:"and how are you going to do that?!

Monotuff:"Lycanroc. The only reason you beat up bad guys is because your parents were murdered. Is that right?

Lycanroc:"no! That's not true!

Monotuff:"you should remember.

Lycanroc:"that's right... my parents were murdered... and because of that... the world hates me...

Braixen:"(everyone is falling into despair... I can't do anything... wait... that's what that fake wants me to believe!)

Braixen:"shut up...

Monotuff:"hmm?

Braixen:"shut up!!

Monotuff:"is that backtalk I hear?!

Braixen:"I'm the ultimate hope!

**Braixen: ultimate hope**

Braixen:"everyone! Don't listen to him! He wants you to fall into despair.

:Make your argument!

Truth bullet: ultimate hope

Monotuff:"they've all fell into despair.

Monotuff:"and there's nothing you can do about it!

Grovyle:"**...**

Monotuff:"no one can defy me.

Marowak:"**...**

Monotuff:"everyone would have no place to go.

Ribombee:"**...**

Monotuff:"all of you are useless!

Lycanroc:"**...**

Braixen:"(I may be a girl. But I won't let them fall into despair!)

Grovyle:"**...**

Truth bullet: ultimate hope

**Don't lose hope now**

Braixen:"grovyle. Didn't you say that you trusted Logan with all your life?

Grovyle:"that I did...

Braixen:"would he like you to fall into despair?! No! No he wouldn't!

Grovyle:"your right... I'm not gonna fall into despair!

Marowak:"**...**

Truth bullet: ultimate hope

Don't lose hope now

Braixen:"Marowak. I know things look bad right now but we could fix it.

Marowak:"how...

Braixen:"by helping me take down Monotuff!

Marowak:"Lucario tried. But he failed. But we could finish it for his sake!

Ribombee:"**...**

Truth bullet: ultimate hope

Don't lose hope now

Braixen:"did you really burn a forest?

Ribombee:"I saw it...

Braixen:"but what if you thought you did but someone else did it?

Ribombee:"I've never thought of that... so why am I acting useless when I could avenge the forests that were cut down!

Lycanroc:"**...**

Truth bullet: ultimate hope

Don't lose hope now

Braixen:"Lycanroc. I know your parents are dead. But that doesn't mean you can't change!

Lycanroc:"I already crossed that bridge...

Braixen:"but that doesn't mean you can't turn back!

Lycanroc:"your right! That doesn't mean anything! I can still turn back! But first. Let's get the heck out of here!

Braixen:"you see Monotuff. Friendship can change everything.

Monotuff:"I knew this would happen. So I planted a bomb in advance just in case something like this happened.

Grovyle:"a bomb?!

Monotuff:"it's gonna go off in 5 minutes. But I'll give you the code to leave. It's 11037

:after the trial:

Marowak:"come on Braixen hurry up!

Braixen:"I'm trying!

Grovyle:"everyone! Go through the door as soon as it opens.

Braixen:"so what are we going to do after this?

Grovyle:"I know a certain organization. They're called the future foundation.

Chapter 6: goodbye guild of despair end


	19. Epilouge

:Epilogue:

?:"it looks like my plan to kill Lucario worked. My brother is dead.

?:"hey uh boss?

?:"yes?

?:"you do realize that 5 Pokémon survived right?

?:"Oh well they can live. Except for one...

?:"who sir?

?:"braixen must not be allowed to live! She could ruin everything if she told my detective friend.

?:"and what's the proposition?

?:"the future foundation have a secret island called jabberwock island. We'll do the same thing. Sneak in and take over the island. Install the A.I that we developed. And start a killing game.

:one year later:

Ring! Ring! Ring!

?:"yes?

?:"I know you don't like to use human technology. But this is urgent!

?:"just because I don't like human technology. Doesn't mean I can't use it. Anyway what is it?

?:"it's about your friend and one our members a former guild member and your brother riolu and other Pokémon have Pokémon have been captured and another killing game will start on the island we were planning to convert to a resort to the public. Just in case keep an eye on things.

?:"this is terrible... but I have to save my best friend Logan and my brother riolu and the others. They'll be fine for a while because my friend Logan is the ultimate detective. But nonetheless I'll do it.

?:"thank you...

Click!


End file.
